Hetalia - Of Magic and Might
by Lollipoplou
Summary: AU!SteamPunk, Human names used. Under the reign of Emperor Ivan wielders of magic are hunted down for their power while a revolutionary group led by General Ludwig sends agents Alfred Jones and Kiku Honda on a recon mission into the Capital, leading Alfred to discover Arthur Kirkland, the last free magic user and possible key to overthrowing the Empire. Possible USUK later.
1. Chapter 1- The Beginning

Hetalia Story- Of Magic and Might

Author's Note- This is my first fanfiction based on Hetalia, this story will be in a fictional steampunk universe where the world consists of floating islands where the world's residents are required to use air ballons to cross to and from the islands. The primary setting in which the story will take place will be on the largest central island, The Capital which is under the iron fist of Ivan who invaded the palace and established his dictatorship. There will be slight pairings in this story but it will be mainly focused on the battle against the Empire and Arthur's and Alfred's roles in the war. I would really thankful to anyone who reads this and spares a moment to review and give me tips on how to improve my writing.

Thank you!

* * *

The Whale Tail Floating Island, A Victorian Manor home with several acres of land and privately owned woods, The Resistance's Headquarters

General Ludwig slumped down in his chair in exhaustion after reading the status report handed to him by his recruitment officer. It wasn't good news, recruitment rate had dropped seventy five percentage over the last three months and the soldier's morale wasn't showing signs of improving, rumours spread like wildlife in close quarters and soon after Ludwig was forced to station men at posts to ensure soldiers didn't leave and never return. On one hand Ludwig couldn't blame them, what sane person stands up to the Emperor Ivan of the Russian Empire?

Ludwig leaned back and ran his hands through his sleeked back blonde hair with a sigh, he felt like fighting the empire was like holding water in your hands, just when you think you're making progress it slips through your fingers. Daring to brave another glance at his desk he read the name of the agent who had sourced the information in the report 'Kiku Honda' an aspiring Japanese agent who worked efficiently and was extremely polite , his American partner Alfred Jones on the flipside was incredibly loud and never endingly boasted to everyone how 'heroic' he was, immensely annoying anybody within ear shot.

Three years ago he had founded The Resistance to fight, to stand up against the dictatorship Ivan had forced onto the people after he brutally beheaded the King in front of them, before then proceeding to hang the rest of the royal family ensuring the end of the blue blood line. Ludwig remembered watching from the crowd square, tears of grief misting his eyes, hearing the snapping of the little princesses' and prince's necks like a boot stepping on a twig. That was the day he had vowed vengeance against the Empire and promised that his hands would be the ones to choke the life out of Ivan, that was the day he called upon his allies loyal to the King to organise and plan a revolutionary group, one strong enough to overthrow the murderer that now sat on his King's throne.

He had been full of passion and power then, that wasn't to say that he had lost his drive for revenge. Oh no, that raging fire still burnt brightly but it had become more subdued with the revelation of the weight of the task Ludwig had set himself. It would be false to say that Ludwig was close to admitting defeat as he was (thanks to a secretive crafty Chinese merchant) very well equipped and he himself was an excellent instructor of combat for the troops, it would be more correct to say that he frustrated…Ludwig didn't understand the source of the Empire's power, in the two years it had seemed unrelenting with Empire soldiers holding weapons charged with electricity and bearing unbreakable armour, continually cutting down waves after waves of his men without mercy.

It was wrong to say general Ludwig was becoming more and more dispirited, quite the opposite. He was growing increasing frustrated with very passing day

* * *

Pew! First chapter done! I hope that you enjoyed the chapter and in the next chapter we'll be introduced to Alfred and Kiku as they start their mission into the Capital. Please leave a review if you have the time :)


	2. Chapter 2 - The Fire Cracker

Hetalia – Of Magic and Might

The Whale Tail Floating Island at the tip of the left 'fin', The Boston Air Balloon Docking Station

Alfred Jones shielded his eyes from the glaring sun as he and his partner approached the giant notice billboard of the air balloon boarding times, his sky blue eyes squinting against the sun's brilliant rays.

"Dude do you think we came to the wrong air ship crossing?" Alfred asked aloud concerned on whether the elderly couple they had stopped to ask directions for had been correct "Because I think that grandpa was blind".

Kiku Honda turned away from the notice board which contained advertisements posted by the air ships' crew, to throw a disapproving look over Alfred's lack of respect for the elderly gentleman and then continued to scan the available air ships for boarding:

Available Air Balloon Ships leaving for the Capital 

The Express Air Balloon – 5 Gold Pieces – The Capital's Official Air Transport

The Hydrogen Bomb – 3 Copper Pieces + 1 Silver Piece – We won't ask if you don't!

The Shilling – 2 Copper pieces – The luxury way to the Capital's heart

The Fire-Cracker – 6 Copper pieces– Merchant Shop, offers passage to those with coin

Kiku sighed and considered their options, 'The Shilling' was out of the question because it was quite obviously a scam, what kind of idiot would fall for it?

Alfred noticed Kiku sigh and walked to stand shoulder to shoulder with him and casually used Kiku's shoulder as an armrest and smirked "Hey Kiku 'The Shilling' is dirt cheap! We should go for that one!". Kiku shrugged off Alfred's arm as he disliked casual physical contact and looked Alfred in the eye.

"Alfred 'The Shilling' is clearly a scam. I believe that a safer option would be to go with 'The Fire cracker', it's the most reasonable compared to the others" said Kiku turning his eyes away from Alfred's eyes and down to the wooden docks below where the three gigantic and four moderately sized air ships floated anchored by multiple ropes. If Kiku looked closely he was sure he could see one of the ships flying a jolly roger, possibly a pirate ship!. Alongside the pirate ship was smaller in size vessel with its air balloon a similar shape to that of a Zeppelin, the helm shape had the same structure to its pirate neighbour and on its miniature dock bore stacks upon stacks of crates stood ready to be boarded.

Without giving Alfred time to react Kiku marched across the circular cobblestone court yard to the wooden ticket booth next to the entrance of the stairs that had been built into the side of the cliff and led down to the suspended dock. Alfred grinning jogged alongside him already pulling the correct amount of money from his wallet.

"Two single rides for 'The Fire cracker'" said Alfred dramatically slapping the coins on the counter of the booth, causing the owner to jump up startled. The slightly over weight man grunted in reply, leaned back on his creaky chair nearly toppling to reach for the papers and scribbled down the information.

"What can you tell us of this merchant ship?" Kiku asked leaning down to retrieve the tickets, "Is it trustworthy? What is the captain like?".

"The captain? Chinese man, hair is like little girl, a jack of trades in all trades. You want something he can get it, he's quite the regular here" the man replied scratching his stubble thoughtfully. Kiku look satisfied, nodded his thanks and he and Alfred started down the staircase down the side of the cliff to the air ship docks.

"You know Kiku, I have a good feeling about this ship, maybe he'll cook for us! I crave Chinese food, course nothing beats a hamburger" said Alfred gleefully as he took the stairs down three at a time, they were close enough now that they could make out a few of the crowd's faces that mainly consisted of mainly men, probably looking for work to support their families. The Empires taxing was sky rocketing and left hundreds of its people in poverty and desperately seeking work to be allowed to be at least allowed to live in the Capital, whose couldn't pay were forced to flee for their lives. Sea gulls soared through the clear skies and the yells of crews preparing the ships for flight could be heard over the general chatter of fellow boarding passengers.

The duo reached the bottom of the stairs and pushed their way through the crowd to the air balloon with a dragon figure head at its bower head, the number of crates had decreased slightly and they could see a petite man with a long ponytail struggling to carry a large crate.

"Yo!" Alfred called out with a grin, "Are you the captain of The Fire cracker?". The small man put the crate down and flexed his shoulders as he turned to answer his newcomers.

"Correct-aru, I am Wang Yao owner of 'The Dragon's Trade' and this vessel, the Fire Cracker. I assume you seek passage-aru?" Answered Wang looking his customers up and down. The taller of the two was blonde and had bright blue eyes behind his glasses, he wore a white quarter length shirt and a brown waistcoat with darker brown trousers. His partner who was paler with dark hair and matching eyes, wore similar dress apart from the grey jacket and rucksack over his shoulder. Wang despite himself liked the look of the two, in the past he had shipped worse including a pretty boy Frenchman who couldn't keep himself to himself, these two wouldn't be a problem.

"Yes, if you would have us Wang-san" Kiku answered bowing slightly and reached behind Alfred's head to bow his head as well in a sign of respect.

"Then if you wouldn't mind helping me pack the rest of these crates of stock-aru, welcome aboard my fire cracker" Wang smiled swiping his arm in the direction of his vessel.


	3. Chapter 3 - Enter the Capital!

Hetalia – Of Magic and Might

I introduce chapter 3! A big thank you the people who have decided to follow this story, it touchs me to see that you don't hate my story and makes me want to keep writing!

* * *

The air ship 'The Fire Cracker', 15 miles from the floating Island known as the Capital, approaching the Capital's Air Ship crossing and harbour.

Yao stood at the helm of his trading boat and surveyed his ship, his crew scuttling to secure the rigging ropes and scrub the deck in order to make the ship presentable when they landed in the Capital. Reputation was extremely important after all and Yao had spent too many years of his life building his own for it to be ruined by sloppy sailing. Yao picked up the spyglass that lay next to the helm wheel and raised it level with his eye.

Through the looking glass he could see the floating island known as the Capital with its towering buildings made of metal and brick, roads paved in stone where trams and auto-mobiles drove occupied by the ever-present voice of the city. Yao turned his attention to the Capital Air Ship Harbour that the Fire Cracker was approaching which was much grander compared to the crossing they had left back on Whale Tail Island, the structured suspension where the air ships could dock were greater in number and docking stations themselves consisted of grated metal rather than of wood. Over the circular boarding courtyard where to be passengers gathered was a glass domed roof which had notice billboards decorated with intricate designs made of copper wiring, displaying boarding times alongside trimmed and proper men in red uniform who stood beside the boards to issue tickets. The crowd seemed to be a single thriving entity with the gentlemen escorting the women by their arm and little children pretending to be fighter planes and playing dog fight with each other. The Capital really is alive with its people being its blood.

"Prepare for landing!" Yao yelled to those below who all replied with a salute and ran to obey their captains orders, as his youngest cabin boy ran past him Yao stopped him "Go below and tell our customers that we have nearly arrived-aru", his cabin boy nodded and dashed off giddy that he had received a personal order from his captain that he admired so much. A few seconds later Alfred and Kiku climbed up the steel ladder that connected the ship's first and second layers, Alfred in his excitement stumbling over his own feet and crashing on the deck in a heap.

"Man I was getting sick of staying in that room! Hey hey Yao, why didn't you let me up here where all the happenings happening?" Alfred called to Yao who looked expectingly at Kiku to help Alfred up to which Kiku looked mortified back at Yao for even implying it, sighing over Kiku's dismay at touching people Yao offered his arm to Alfred who grasped it in a vince like grip and heaved himself up. Yao cleared his throat,

"Ahem, because we have nearly reached our destination I just have one very important favour to ask of you two-aru" said Yao looking Alfred and Kiku in the eye darkly, Alfred and Kiku shared a sideways glance, gulped loudly simultaneously and waited for Yao's favour fearing the worse.

"Would you please direct anyone who asks for The Dragon's trade to my ship? It would be very much appreciated-aru" Yao finished abruptly and laughed at his customers obvious sighs of relief. "We would be happy to Wang-san" Kiku said again with a small bow, Yao replied with his own formal bow while Alfred rolled his eyes but gave Yao a thumbs up "You can count on me! I'm the hero!".

The Fire Cracker sailed down to the harbour and aligned its self with the docking station as five men of Yao's crew jumped overboard, landing on the metal grid station and quickly worked to anchor the air ship with heavy ropes while a set of metal stairs was set against the ship pushed by two men in red uniform. Yao gently slapped Alfred on the shoulder and motioned the duo to follow him as he ascended the metal stairs onto the dock, his men had already begun to unload the stock and Yao wanted to give Alfred and Kiku a word of advice as he had began to quite like the two of them and didn't want them to be completely blind when in the Capital.

Turning to Alfred and Kiku who were staring around the harbour in amazement, their senses working overtime to try and incorporate all the information around them. The Whale Tail's crossing was a pit stop in comparison. At the centre of the courtyard was a silver wishing well which the odd passerby would occasionally throw in a copper piece and there was a nearly over the top assortment of bouquets perched on tables or hanging from the glass walls, composing of white lilies and crimson roses that gave off a sweet scent under the smell of steam and hot metal, Yao spoke up to draw their attention.

"Listen-aru, before you two leap in head first there are some things you should know" Kiku immediately stopped looking start struck and instead focused on Yao's words, Alfred nodded in response but didn't stop staring at his surroundings.

"When you in the city, don't stick your nose into the Empire's business. No one ever comes out looking pretty from it and the Empire can be brutal in more ways than one, do not underestimate them-aru" Yao said with his warning radiating caution, "They do not act kindly upon any who would challenge them". Kiku nodded once and once again bowed however this bow was much lower and conveyed his deepest respects,

"Thank you Wang-san, we are very grateful for what you have done for us and your warnings will be heeded, we will make sure to tread carefully in the Capital. Alfred please let us go". Alfred returned back to earth with the mention of his name and followed as Kiku strode past him towards the exit of the station.

"One final thing-aru, do try not to stick out so much. The Empire will be able to spot a pair of revolutionary agents like you two a mile away-aru" Kiku stopped and spun around in shock causing Alfred to collide into him, Yao winked at the duo and started up the stairs to assist in the unloading of his stock.

Alfred stared after Yao with his mouth hanging open, looked at Kiku then back at Yao "How-how do you think he knew?!" Alfred exclaimed completely bewildered. Kiku frowned, "Let's just hope he can keep a secret better then you can Alfred, let's go I'm eager to finish with this mission".

With that Alfred and Kiku walked into the crowd and began to make their way to the exit where they would finally be on Capital turf, but nothing could of prepared them for what lay ahead for the two.

* * *

Duh Duh duuhhh! We'll be getting into the meat of the plot now we've landed in the Capital and with it we'll be introduced to our main players, China will be meeting a reappearance in later chapters as he plays a major role in the plot. Next time! Our heroes enter the Capital and attempt to come to grips with their mission only to run into trouble with the Empire guards, till next time!


	4. Chapter 4 - The Tea Room

Hetalia – Of Magic and Might

Ayo! A shout out to SakuraMoriChan who gave me my first review of this story, thank you so much! She writes some amazing Hetalia fan fictions so if you have time be sure to go and check her content out as well :3 Anywho I present chapter four where we finally meet England my favourite character.

Enjoy!

* * *

The Capital, The Shopping distinct, Clocktower plaza.

At the centre of the Capital's shopping distinct stood Clocktower plaza, a large bustling square lined by various successful businesses and apartments. Clocktower plaza was not just the main component that connected the shopping distinct's circuit boarding the Capital, but was also the primary information hub. Any information the Empire wished to be released publicly was always streamlined directly to Clocktower plaza's notice boards before being distributed to the other floating islands. Due to its ever present popularity with the people, the businesses established around the plaza were never short of customers and their profits bloomed with every new piece of information published.

Around a derelict street leading to the plaza, Alfred Jones stumbled into view and upon seeing the square let out a joyfully cry of success.

"Ah-ha! Yo Kiku I saved our butts! Look 'Clocktower plaza', that's near the palace right?". Alfred turned around to see his partner stagger around the same corner he had passed looking quite green "Dude are you okay? Maybe you shouldn't of had that free 'mystery' drink from that seller".

Kiku walked a little way into the square before stopping and bending over looking like he was going to be sick "But he said he went into so much effort preparing the drink, it would of been rude not to accept it". Kiku straightened up again swaying slightly on his feet and his dark eyes had glazed over "Maybe we could get something to drink to wash the taste out of my mouth?".

"Sure man, sure. Uh okay Mexican food is a no go for you right now, Thai?. Never mind I'm not in the mood, oh oh oh! English tea! You like tea Kiku right? There's a English place over there by the florist, let's go!" Alfred reached for Kiku's arm and frog-marched him over to a quaint café with a painted sign reading 'The Tea Room".

The Tea Room was quite airy with plush conchs and armchairs spaced leisurely around the room. The opposite wall to the front consisted of an entire wall of books and in front of that wall were two dark green love-seats opposite each other. The space was lit by two petite chandeliers and the art work that hung on the walls was of various garden plants and countryside views.

When Alfred and Kiku entered through the wooden door there was a musical ringing of a silver bell and to the right of the open door was a large dark wood counter. On top of the counter was an old fashioned copper register and next to it embedded into the wood work was a glass display cabinet, show-casing patisseries and other sweet cakes including a large iced Victorian cake. Two men stood behind the counter looking towards the arrival of their new customers, both were blonde but one of them wear his hair long in an low stylish ponytail while the other's was shorter and was a little messy. The man with the ponytail also had strikingly violet eyes and he had a slight shadow on his chin,he was clothed in a dark purple shirt and black pants. His companion had dark green eyes like emeralds and had comically thick eyebrows, he wore a more casual white shirt and loose black tie along with a pair of similar black trousers.

"We'll finish this conversation later Francis" the man with emerald eyes whispered to Francis in a heavy English accent, Francis pouted at this before turning his attention to the approaching Alfred and Kiku.

"Bonjour Monsieur's! Welcome to my café, how may I serve you?" Francis sang, his voice containing a French accent. Alfred seriously considered taking a step back from this flamboyant man, thinking that perhaps this was the Frenchman Yao mentioned before back on his ship.

"What do you mean 'your' café' you tosh pot! It's mine and you are the one who is working under me here!" Interrupted Francis' apparent boss angrily, his eyebrows scowling as he glared at Francis.

"Now now Arthur, mon petit lapin. I meant nothing by it! You know me, always making the funnies" Francis teased throwing his arm over Arthur's shoulders and leaning in into Arthur's personal space. Arthur ducked causing Francis to overshoot the distance and nearly stumble over Arthur's extended foot.

"Just go and serve whose ladies who won't stop drooling at you in the corner, I'm starting to feel nauseous just looking at your stupid frog face for so long" Arthur snapped. Francis shrugged, threw a wink over his shoulder and swaggered over to the corner table where five girls had gathered together and nearly swooned when Francis approached them. Arthur gave Francis another scowl for good measure and then seemed to of remembered that his newest customers were still waiting to be served. "Uh right sorry about that chaps, what would you like?"

" I'm Alfred Jones and this is Kiku Honda, he wants some tea. Green tea if you have it" Alfred said as Kiku was starting looking paler by the second.

"You know you don't have to state your full name and-, wa is your friend okay? He looks like he's going to throw up whatever he last ate" Arthur replied looking concerned, Kiku weakly nodded but then paused looking confused at what his body was trying to prepare him for. Arthur's eyes widened with recognition at the face of a man who was about to empty his stomach. "Okay! Back door now! I do not want vomit on my floor!" Arthur shouted roughly grabbing Kiku by the shoulder and dragging him through a door behind the counter, Alfred panicking followed behind.

Arthur pushed into the bathroom beside a set of stairs behind the backdoor and held Kiku over the open toilet just as he emptied the contents of his stomach, the horrid smell of bile and the sound of retching filled the room. Arthur turned his face away but stayed behind Kiku reassuringly rubbing slow circles on his back.

"Hey it's okay, it's better out then in trust me. Oi! Alfie or whatever the hell you said your name was, get me some water from the front!" Arthur yelled to Alfred who was standing outside the bathroom door before moving to do as the Brit commanded, though he wasn't particularly pleased at how Arthur had phrased it. Moving to the front of house Alfred reached for a glass below the counter and poured some tap water into it, to his right he saw Francis approach with a look of curiosity on his face.

"So what happened to your friend to make him this sick?" Francis asked leading against the wooden counter and titling his head slightly.

"I dunno, I mean I think it was this spiked drink sample he took from a dude around Wine o'clock street. He started to look green as we got closer to the plaza" Alfred explained glumly looking at the water in his hand "Do you think he'll be alright?".

"Of course mon ami! It's impossible to become ill when in Arthur's capable delicate hands" Francis answered sincerely looking Alfred in the eyes, Alfred sighed and started for the back door again with Francis on his tail. Alfred opened the bathroom door however found it to be empty.

"They have probably gone up stairs, come follow moi" Francis gestured to Alfred and together they climbed the wooden creaky stairs to Arthur's apartment above his little tea room.

* * *

Wahoo! Francis and Arthur have joined the board! Thank you reading and I hope you will give a moment to review and follow this story. Next time! Arthur attempts to cure Kiku's mysterious illness while Alfred begins to suspect there is more to Arthur then he would have him believe!

Till next time!


	5. Chapter 5 - Arthur's Apartment

Hetalia – Of Magic and Might

Another chapter! thank you for reading!

Enjoy!

* * *

Clocktower plaza, The Tea Room, Arthur Kirkland's Apartment

Alfred opened the heavy wooden door to Arthur's apartment building and gasped, the large apartment had two layers with a grated metal landing separating the two floors and allowed the skylight built into the ceiling to shine through the open space onto the first floor. There was a huge glass window that spanned the length of both floors opposite the door, at the foot of the window sat a large cream sofa with a dark rectangle coffee table in front of it. On the left wall to the entrance was a spiral staircase leading to the second floor and further along that wall there was a kitchen with an old Victorian stove with marble counters and a black ice box that was used as a fridge.

The west wall similar to the café, was lined with stuffed bookcases with a single mahogany door beside the closest bookshelf to the entrance. At the centre of the room was a large rounded oaken table with several mismatched chairs surrounding it. On the second floor Alfred could just see two more separate mahogany doors with one being on the west side of the apartment and other being on the east.

Alfred had guessed that apartments around Clocktower plaza would be expensive and grand, but actually experiencing that wealth was a whole other matter!. Francis breezed past Alfred and walked over to the kitchen where he pulled out two glasses from a kitchen cupboard.

"Would you like a drink?" Francis asked holding up the glasses and chuckling slightly at Alfred's awestruck expression.

"Um, er… What?" Alfred said trying to gather his thoughts together and process Francis' question, "Uh beer please". Francis nodded once and opened the ice box reaching in to grab a bottle and pour its liquor into the glass, as he did this Alfred walked slowly into the sunlight that beamed through the skylight and sat numbly down on a stool by the round table.

"Thank you" Alfred said as Francis handed him his drink and returned to the kitchen to pour a espresso for himself. "So you live here with Arthur?" Alfred asked, to then be answered by Francis' amused laugh.

"Ah qui, just mon Arthur et moi" Francis answered with a exaggerated happy sigh, Alfred looked around the expansive room again and took a large swig at his beer.

"So are you two like, 'together' together or…?" Alfred asked cautiously not trying to offend his generous host who just smiled and shook his head, causing his golden locks to sway little over his face.

"Hon hon, I wish mon ami. Non Arthur and I are not in a relationship, the reason I stay is because of an unfortunate incident. Arthur was kind enough to take me in and we have been running the Tea room from then, the apartment is beau non?" Alfred nodded in agreement as Francis snipped his coffee, a muted noise coming from the second floor started to become more defined.

"Now just rest there Kiku, if you feel the need to be sick again there's a bowl beside your bed. I'll be downstairs preparing some tea, the most important thing now is for you to rest so you get it out of your system. Call if you need anything" The Englishman's voice could be heard as he closed a door on to Kiku's temporary bedroom. Arthur walked across the metal walkway and spied Alfred and Francis sitting at the round table sitting together.

"Francis, Kiku will be staying in your room for a spree as he recovers...and aren't you meant to be down stairs serving customers!" Arthur yelled down to Francis who lazily tilted his head back and closed both eyes.

"Downstairs was beginning to bore me without you to tease. Why does the sick one have to be in my room anyway? What about the guest rooms?" Francis replied huffing as Arthur walked down the spiral stairs and up to the head of the table.

"Because I don't want the smell of sick in those rooms, that's why genius"

"But you would have it in my room! You wound me Arthur, you should hold me in higher regards. Let not deny the fact that I am the main reason we have so many revisiting customers non?" Arthur and Francis continued to argue with each other with insults getting more colourful and creative. Alfred decided he couldn't take anymore and slammed his fist onto the table causing his bottle to bounce a little and his hosts to silence in shock.

"Would the both of you give it a rest! Kiku is trying to sleep up there and you two aren't letting him catch a wink!" Alfred said angrily looking between the two men who had both started to look rather ashamed.

"Look sorry Alfie, I didn't mean to-" Arthur began only to be cut off by Alfred.

"It's Alfred, my name is Alfred Jones"

"Right sorry, Alfred. I didn't mean to get carried away, Francis seems to bring out the worse in me" Arthur finished with a sigh, walked towards the kitchen and fished out a tea pot. Alfred stood up and began to wonder over to the massive window, peering out he could see the busy plaza below and in the distance he could make out the shape of the palace. Casting his eyes downward he catch sight of a thick leather bound book resting open on the coffee table, drawn on its yellowed pages was what looked to be a circle with various runes written inside it.

Curious Alfred took a step closer and peered so that he could read the heading of the page, which was simply headed 'Magic circles'. Alfred lifted the book so he could read the title on the spine of the book, 'The Rights and Wrongs of Rituals'. Why on earth did Arthur and Francis own a book containing information about magic?.

Alfred's movement caught Arthur's eyes from the kitchen and they widened at the sight of Alfred holding his stupidly left out magic book, Arthur dropped what he was doing and dashed over to Alfred snatching the book from his grasp.

"That's nothing! It's mine, an old keepsake you know" Arthur laughed nervously and jogged over to the wall of bookcases to jam the book back into its rightfully place. Alfred looked suspiciously over to Arthur and then to Francis who was pretending to be engrossed in flavouring his coffee.

"Okaayyyy, whatever dude. If you didn't want me to look at your stuff then don't invite me to look by leaving it out in the open" Alfred said slowly, thinking how overly protective Arthur was being about his possessions and what was with it being a magic book? Magic books had all been burnt and their owners hunted down when Empire Ivan invaded. There was nothing magical left in the world.

"I wasn't inviting you to look idiot! That's bad manners especially as I have your sick friend under my care, maybe if you had some brains in your inflated head then you would know not to take drugs from shady characters. Which by the way led to your partner becoming ill in the first place!" Arthur returned turning his nose up and stomping over to his waiting to be made cuppa.

"Hey hey hey! Look I'm grateful for what your doing for Kiku but don't blame me for your carelessness, eyebrows!" Alfred argued fiercely not backing down for Arthur's challenge. Arthur set down the kettle he had just used to pour hot water into his China tea set and looked like he was about to throw himself at the American when Francis stood up, his chair causing a loud squealing sound that echoed through the space.

"Usually I enjoy a good argument, but this is too much for me. Your patient is trying to rest Arthur so for his sake stop arguing , please" Francis said before sitting back down. Arthur didn't bother to reply and simply returned to concentrating on his tea while still scowling.

Alfred returned to his seat at the round table and tried to gather his confused thoughts again, resting his chin on his arms. This guy Arthur was a mystery, he was loud mouthed and could argue for the Empire but he had also heard him be surprisingly gentle when talking to Kiku. There was the question of that book as well, Arthur had looked liked he had choked when he saw Alfred holding it. The question was why?

* * *

The plot thickens! Thank you for reading and please if you have time please leave a review and follow this story, support and interest means a lot and encourages me to keep writing. Next time! Kiku recovers and the duo set off once again on their mission to the palace but will Alfred find out about Arthur's mysterious secret?

Till Next Time!


	6. Chapter 6 - The Kirklands

Hetalia – Of Magic and Might

whoop whoop! Chapter 6! Thank you to very reading this story and leaving reviews, it's really helpful and means a lot to me to see people enjoying my content. In this chapter we'll have an insight into Arthur's backstory along with the introduction of Scotland, Ireland and Wales :)

Enjoy!

* * *

Clocktower plaza, Arthur Kirkland's apartment, Francis Bonnefoy's bedroom

Kiku Honda woke up in a cold sweat in an unfamiliar room. Kiku groaned and lifted his head trying to clear the fog that confused his thoughts, a wave of nausea flooded him causing him to drop his head back onto his pillow and groan louder. What had happened to him? The last thing he remembered was the blonde man named Arthur putting him to rest in this room, Kiku slowly sat up and waited for his eyes to focus before observe his surroundings.

The Frenchman's bedroom was rather bare with pale cream walls and a dark wood floor boards, the furniture consisted of a large white Californian king bed , a wall length mirror and a metal art easel in the corner. There was a vintage chest of drawers which on top rested a glass vase containing a single Iris flower, next to the vase was an gramophone with a classical record already set up. The room was simple, but stylish at the same time. It was shame that it's beauty was violated by the abrupt sound and smell of Kiku's bile as he threw up into the metal bucket placed beside the grand bed.

Back down on the lower floor of the apartment Arthur pulled Francis to one side when Alfred was busy studying a map of palace on the round table.

"Listen Francis, I'm going to need Alfred out of the apartment for awhile. Kiku is going to need a potion before he can fully recover, the symptoms will only get worse over time sadly" Arthur whispered not taking his forest green eyes off Alfred. Francis looked at Arthur with understanding and nodded once, he and Arthur parted and Francis strode over to the spotless kitchen. He picked up the pot where Arthur kept his favourite earl grey tea bags and casually shuffled over to the rubbish bin, before harshly tossing the whole lot in. Francis couldn't help but grin at the sound of Arthur's quiet angry hiss

"It had to be my tea didn't it" Arthur silently huffed to himself. Francis gently set the pot down on the counter, and gasped over-dramatically causing both Alfred and Arthur to jump.

"Mon dieu! Arthur we have no more of your hot leaf water! No fear mon lapin, I shall fetch some more. Come Alfred you accompany moi and I shall show you the sights" Francis exclaimed already heading for the door, Alfred looked up to Francis' bedroom door in worry and sighed as he rose to join Francis.

"As long as we are back for when Kiku wakes up, I'm worried about my main wingman you know?" Alfred murmured as Francis held the door open and together they descended down the stairs out of sight.

Arthur breathed out a sigh of relief as the American left his home, after Alfred had found his book of magic he had become paranoid that he had left more of his possessions to be found. He had been so stupid! Why did he think it was safe to leave it out in the open, even if it was just him and Francis living here the Empire was everywhere. He shouldn't of let his guard down like a fool, fools get caught. His brothers…

Arthur cringed away from the memory. He had to focus on the present not the past, Kiku was upstairs suffering and he needed Arthur's help. Arthur crossed the room to the wall of bookshelves that was his most reliable source of information and his personal fountain of knowledge. He gently skimped the hardback covers with his fingers until they came to rest on a spine written with the words in gold letters 'The Tales of King Arthur and his Knights of the Round Table'. Gently tugging the book towards himself the book shelf gave a shudder, retracted and slid behind the book case to its left revealing a hidden room with stone walls and floors.

Arthur stepped into his private room home to all his magical possessions and surveyed his study. The room was square, fairly small and contained Arthur's most sacred and precious possessions that he hadn't even told Francis about. In the far left corner there was a large oaken storage cupboard that was used to hold all of Arthur's alchemy and potion ingredients which included an assortment of herbs, various animal bones and vials of powdered contents. In the right corner there was a scribing desk with an eagle feather quill and an squid ink pot, towering piles of spell books surrounded the desk and its stool creating a mini labyrinth. The three walls were decorated with three magic sealing circles that were drawn in white chalk, Arthur had drawn the seals as soon as he had purchased the building to disguise his and his magical item aura's from detection by the Empire.

On the left wall of the room was a wooden table that contained Arthur's cauldron and brewery stand while on the right wall hung a portrait of his family. More specifically the portrait was of himself and his three brothers in a victory pose after they had won an international family archery tournament. All four brothers held their bows skyward, had very thick eyebrows and bore ridiculously happy grins on their young faces. The leftmost as well as the tallest and oldest brother with messy auburn hair was named Allistor and spent most of his time exploring the undiscovered regions of the floating isles, he had a thick Scottish accent and enjoyed smoking cigars throughout the day.

The brother beside Allistor had reddish brown hair and clover green eyes, he was named Seamus and had a high pitched Irish accent which he often used to annoy Allistor. He had been fairly quiet however could become easily offended. The final brother was named Dylan who was a brunette and enjoyed dragon hunting as a past time, he was specially proud of the Welsh green he had defeated single handedly and wore one of its tooth's around his neck with pride. Arthur stood in the middle of his brothers the only blonde of the bunch, his brothers with their arms slung over his shoulders with their peridot eyes twinkling. The Kirkland family brothers' blood was thick with strong magic and they were highly respected among sorcerers as one of the powerful families in the world.

Arthur's relationship had never been good with his brothers, Allistor, Seamus and Dylan had always despite repeatably denying it, been jealous of Arthur's ability to see mythical creatures and fairies. Even though they knew more about the mystically arts then Arthur, the sorcery community had always expressed a greater interest in Arthur and had dubbed him 'the prodigy' of the family. This continuous attention had created a rift between Arthur and his brothers, forcing him to seek company among his fae friends and other mysterious creatures as he grew up. His brothers would often send curses to Arthur ,one day Allistor in order to prove that he had no wish to have 'the sight' wore a earring of iron to ward away fairies and to purposely cause distress to Arthur who could see how much pain the iron inflicted onto the fae.

The archery tournament had overcome their feelings of jealousy and rivalry and had united them with fierce competitiveness, their skill with the bow was unrivalled and they had won with perfect scores. After they had won they had taken the pictogram to celebrate both their victory and perhaps the first happy memory they had had together in a long time. Allistor had ruffled Arthur's hair and Dylan had included him in his jokes, they had temporarily forgotten the bad history between them and came together once again as a family.

It was Arthur's the last happy memory before Empire Ivan had came for him and his brothers.

* * *

The Kirkland brothers names were quite difficult to decide on, I looked for their names and picked the ones I liked the most. Mainly back story this chapter but who doesn't what to know more our dear Arthur :3 Please spare the time to leave a review and follow this story if you enjoy this story.

Till next time!


	7. Chapter 7 - The Hunters and the Hunted

Hetalia – Of Magic and Might

Chapter 7 and its flashback time! We'll be travelling back to a time when Arhur's sixteen and the Kirklands have just arrived back from the archery tournament. This has so far been my longest and favourite chapter to write.

Enjoy!

* * *

Six years in the past, The floating isle known as 'Elder Grove Isle', a log cabin at the edge of forrest belonging to Allistor Kirkland.

"OOOOooohhh! What do we do with a drunken sailor? What do we do with a drunken sailor? What do we do with a drunken sailor early in the morning!" Nearby birds scattered wildly as the crowned in victory four boys bearing bows and arrows on their backs sang loudly disturbing the natural serenity of the near by Elder Grove.

"Heave ho! Up she rises! Heave ho up she rises! Heave ho up she rises early in the morning!" Finishing their joyful song with laughter they clapped each other on the backs and playfully shoved one another, as they made their way to Allistor's log cabin. Allistor jogged ahead of his merry men and lifted the woven doormat to find the key to unlock his cabin's door.

"OOoiii! Hurry up ya giddy archers! Inside its drinks all around!" Allistor bellowed to his approaching brothers whom can't contain their happiness over their success at the archery tournament. Allistor chuckling at his brother's ecstatic display pushed open the creaky door and held it open allowing the troupe to bundle into his home, Seamus and Dylan noisily advanced past Allistor while Arthur paused a little way from the cabin quite solemn now. Allistor smiled sadly at Arthur's understandable hesitation.

"Get ya peachy buttocks in here, Arthur" Allistor called gesturing with his head for Arthur to enter his domain. Arthur looked up in astonishment before breaking into a toothy grin and running past Allistor before he could change his mind. Allistor made to close the door when he felt a presence enter the boundary he had established around his part of the island, the boundary that was constructed of four stones engraved with detecting magic symbols. The stones were positioned in a square at the corners of Allistor's territory and when someone entered the space Allistor would feel their presence, the farther away they were from Allistor the weaker the signature.

The presence that Allistor had felt was extremely weak, barely a pulse but it was definitely there. Allistor glared suspiciously at the skies, it could be a passing air ship but if it were then there'd be multiple presences for the crew. Allistor felt a twist in his gut from unease, something felt off like there was something creeping in the air or some shadow beast stalking him. Allistor felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end, the presence was weak but it throbbed along with his brothers' whose aura's wavelengths seemed like a dragon's heartbeat compared to it.

"Hey Allistor get in here before Seamus breaks your whiskey open, once he starts he won't stop until there's not a drop left!" Dylan's voice rang from the open living room as the crazy cackle of Seamus's laugh echoed throughout the cabin.

"Aye, give me but a moment Seamus!" Allistor replied stepping onto his porch and putting his thumb between his teeth and biting down. The skin broke and a red bead appeared on his thumb, Allistor applied pressure to his thumb to encourage the drop to grow to a reasonable size before allowing his blood to fall to the earth. Holding his palm out he pictured his stone golem appearing piece by piece in front of him in the shape of a fox, as Allistor slowly opened his eyes the golem had already materialised with its head bowed awaiting its orders.

"Search the area in the east for humans, if you find any alter me immediately you understand?" His golem bowed again and dashed away to fulfil its mission, Allistor knew he was beings overly paranoid but the presence worried him more then he would care to admit. Sucking his thumb to cease the bleeding he walked back across the porch and pushed through the door into his home.

The cabin only had two rooms, his bedroom and the living room/kitchen he was standing in now. The living room had a large oaken table he had built himself with similarly bulky chairs which his brothers now sat now. The kitchen was made up of a log stove and two wooden counters with a variety of kitchen knives and pots resting on its surfaces, the washbasin was occupied by dirty dishes that hadn't been washed from last night.

In the corner of the living room was a recently emptied bookshelf that had once contained his precious spell books, he had even began to write his own with details on summoning golems and theories on harnessing lightening. The books now lay in an enchanted rucksack he had brought that had an infinite space inside and could store anything as long it could fit inside the bag rim itself, it had cost a pretty penny but Allistor decided that you couldn't cut corners when it came to quality.

It was Seamus's shouting that drew his attention to the table of riff ruffs, Dylan attempting to reason with Seamus' absurd logic with Arthur occasionally adding a comment.

"No no no, if you meet a dragon you're meant to strike straight away! If you let it talk then the endless conversation will kill you before his fire will!" Seamus exclaimed determined to convince Arthur and Dylan that he knew how to handle a flappy gummed dragon. Dylan laughed in disbelief and with his eyes shining wickedly set his counter argument on the table.

"Listen Seamus, you may of read on dragons. But take it from someone who's actually finished one themselves. True if you strike first you have the element of surprise but you lose the chance to learn where the dragon stores his gold! Talk to the dragon long enough with plenty' o flattery and he'll practically introduce you to his lair, and that is how you walk away with not only a dragon tooth but also the fortune of a lifetime" Dylan finished with a smack on the table and leaning back on his chair looking pleased with himself, a smug grin plastered on his face.

"Aye, that be true about the gold. But if I remember correctly Dylan, you came back with half a head of hair on ye wee noggin! Poor Bonnie lass' locks were toasted well done!" Allistor butted in pleased to see that his words had knocked the cocky grin off his brothers' face. This statement caused the room to fill once again with heartening laughter with even Dylan joining in, the boys clutched their sides and their cheek muscles began to ache.

"Tell you what though Arthur, you be a right crack shot. Didn't know you were that good, a little dark horse eh?" Seamus said playfully elbowing Arthur in the ribs tickling him and causing him to squeal for mercy.

"He's right Arthur, I didn't know you practised that much" Dylan added in admiration. "If you hadn't split Allistor's arrow on the final Bulls-eye, then I reckon we wouldn't of won!".

Arthur blushed in modesty and scratched his head sheepishly. "I had plenty to time to practice, what with being by myself". Arthur's last two words caused his brothers to look down in guilt at how they had treated their brother, Arthur noticing their down cast eyes only gained a glint of satisfaction from their guilt before his own eyes filled with sympathy.

"It's alright, I know why you did what you did. I can't deny that I probably wouldn't do the same were I in your positions" Arthur spoke softly, he didn't want to go come down from the victory high he and his brothers had been riding on.

"That doesn't excuse us Arthur for us treating you the way we did laddie, it was wrong of us. We let jealousy come before family, an' nothing should ever be more important," Allistor replied walking over to Arthur and bowing to him "Can ye forgive us for the the way we treated ye?".

Arthur put his hand on his eldest brothers shoulder. "Allistor, really what are you doing? Bowing to the youngest? Why the shame of it! Now rise brother and look at me". Allistor straightened slightly and looked into his brothers' simmering eyes.

"I forgive all of you, at this moment I'm simply happy to be together again. C'mon Allistor stand straighter. You are the first born of the proud Kirkland family and eldest brother, you bow to no one" Arthur finished with firmness and his tone carried a note of strength that made Allistor draw himself to his full height and look down upon Arthur with a smile.

"Sometimes Artie ye seem too wise to be sixteen, y'know that?" Allistor remarked ruffling Arthur's blonde mop to the amusement of Seamus and Dylan.

"Guess I have an old soul" Arthur replied shrugging his shoulders and moving to sit back down at the table. Allistor was about to join them when a sharp ringing drummed inside his skull causing him to clutch his head in pain, Arthur, Seamus and Dylan all rose from their seats in alarm.

"Allistor! Oi! What's wrong with your head?" Seamus exclaimed grasping Allistor's shoulder to turn him towards him. Allistor hadn't even noticed the presence grow larger and now he could almost accurately tell how far and how fast the presence was moving towards the cabin, it wasn't the presence that worried him most though. It was the telepathic image the golem had sent him before its demise.

The image was of Empire Ivan and a squadron of armed soldiers marching East towards his cabin accompanied by a sorcerer in chains. Allistor hissed in anger and looked towards his brothers who were looking back at him in alarm and confusion.

"There be no time lads, the Emperor himself is nearly at our door step and he brought another sorcerer with him. Means as long as that he lives Ivan will be able to track us like rabbits in a hunt" Allistor spoke hurriedly moving to his rucksack and then to the kitchen, stuffing whatever food he could find into the bag.

Dylan, Seamus and Arthur grabbed their bows off the table and slung them onto their backs into their quivers in a smooth movement, each of them had performed evacuation drills in preparation should the Empire find them. Everyone scattered throughout the house gathering Allistor's magical artefacts and other evidence of sorcery. When the Empire had taken over, sorcerers had to be prepared to drop their regular lives at a moments notice and flee for their lives.

"We're going to have to burn this place Allistor. Nothing can be left" Dylan yelled emerging from the bedroom after grabbing Allistor's stash of gold pieces and tossing it in Allistor's open bag.

"I'll set the charge outside" Seamus said grimly moving past Arthur to the door, pulling his brown cloak closer to him. Outside he jogged around the log house in an wide arc, summoning bluebell flames and scattering them in a rough circle around the premise. Inside the cabin Allistor, Dylan and Arthur had finished packing and in a quick pace walked outside to see Seamus finish getting the fire charges.

"Allistor said Ivan had a sorcerer with him, he must have had him unpick the spell" Arthur said through gritted teeth as he tightened his cloak and boots in preparation to run. After Allistor spared his home one last look of longing, he remembered the joy of building it in the long summer from the ground up. Now the Empire was forcing him to destroy what he had created, he looked each of his brothers in the eyes. Their eyes held determination, courage but ultimately fear as well, they were about to be chased in a man hunt led by the world's most powerful man. The brothers moved away from the cabin to the edge of the Elder Grove Forrest, Allistor shifted his rucksack onto his shoulders and took a deep breath in to steady himself for what was to come. Holding out his palm once more he imagined the magic in his blood flowing to his hand, building the pressure in his palm like a gathering storm cloud.

"Ignite" Allistor whispered and a bright flame sparked to life in between his fingers, his dark blue cloak flapped against the force and heat produced by his combustible magic. With a heavy heart he threw the roaring fire ball at his cabin. The crackling fire ball landed on top of Seamus's forget-me-not fire charges resulting in a massive explosion of blue flames that blasted Allistor's cabin to pieces, debris of wood boards and planks flew in all directions and a suffocating column of black smoke rose to meet the sky. The Empire definitely knew what direction they were in now.

Turning around Allistor became walking past the first line of pine trees at marked the start of the grove, his boots crunching softly against the pine leaves that covered the Forrest's floor. Seamus, Dylan and Arthur all shared a look of worry and started silently following behind Allistor unsure of how to possibly comfort their red headed brother. Though it caused him grief, Allistor understood what had to be to done to protect himself and his family.

"No matter what, do not lose sight of me understand lads? Do not separate and do not get lost," Allistor dictated leading his brothers further into the Forrest breaking into a steady paced jog, his companions close on his heels. Their cloaks whipped behind them as they ran without speaking, not wanting to waste precious breath on words. The sun was near setting slowly casting blood orange rays into the sky and the tall black column that was once a log cabin continued to rise ominously.

The four brothers fled through the pines with Allistor taking the lead, their pounding feet hit the ground rhythmically. Far behind their pursers' hounds howled their hunting call as they caught the fleeing brothers' scent and to entered the Forrest in pursuit. Allistor gritted his teeth in frustration, it was going to be a very very long run.

* * *

duh duh da duh da! The action picks up! The flash back continues next chapter where the four brothers will attempt to shake off their pursers. Thank you for reading and please take the time to leave a review on this story and follow if you want to see more.

Till next time!


	8. Chapter 8 - What the Shadows conceal

Hetalia – Of Magic and Might

Chapter Eight! Ooh nearly done with Arthur's back story, i will say no more ;)

Enjoy!

* * *

The he floating island known as 'The Elder Grove', The centre of The Elder Grove.

"Allistor, admit it. We're lost" Dylan yelled up to Allistor who was perched in the taller branches of an aged fur tree. Allistor looked down from scanning his surroundings down to Dylan and Seamus beneath him, only to notice Arthur was not below with them.

"Oi where be Arthur? He hasn't tottered off has he?" Allistor called down as he climb down to the ground, landing with a soft thud in front his brothers.

"Don't ignore me!" Dylan yelled comically only for Allistor to ignore him once again.

Looking around Allistor spied a globe of blonde hair a little way away from him. Arthur appeared to be engaged in conversation with something though Allistor could not see what. Arthur seemed to end his conversation and sprinted back to his brothers who looked at him in curiosity.

"Allistor, I was just speaking to the Grove's faes. They were asking if you would remove your iron earring, they said they would help guide us out of the Grove is you do" Arthur panted earnestly resulting in Allistor rolling his eyes that his brother's desperate tone.

"Listen Arthur, this is my Forrest and I know it like the back of my hand. I'll be able to led us out by nightfall" Allistor insisted to his younger brother, though behind him he heard Seamus and Dylan snicker.

"Just take the earring out Allistor, are you really going to refuse help with Empire on our tails?" Seamus argued while Dylan nodded in agreement. Allistor saw he was outnumbered and reluctantly removed the earring before throwing it a distance away. Arthur let out a sigh of relief and grinned despite their grim situation. In the corner of his eye he saw the woodland faes and pixies fly towards him and his brothers.

The fairies circled Arthur chattering to him in their musical voices that sounded similar to tiny bells. Arthur laughed as they nuzzled his cheek, his brothers seeing none of this looked in bewilderment. Seamus cleared his throat loudly drawing Arthur's attention to their situation, causing Arthur to re-focus on his task.

Dylan turned away from Arthur and began summoning a ball of light in his palm. He focused his magic to pool in the centre of his palm, imagining it materialising as firefly like particles gathering together. When Seamus was happy with the strength and size he released the ball of light magic and it floated amply above his head.

"The fairies say that the Empire isn't far behind us. They say that they'll lead us, you just need to follow me" Arthur called out to the now illuminated section of Forrest, Allistor, Seamus and Dylan all nodded once now eager to begin moving again.

Leading the charge Arthur followed the faes as they led him through the darkening grove, Dylan's light being the only thing that prevented them from falling on their faces. The Grove was beginning to grow colder as the night due on. The brothers' breaths were starting to become visible in short puffs.

"Did your fae friends tell you how far behind the Empire was to us?" Seamus questioned picking up his pace to match Arthur's, who's eyes were anchored on the faes ahead.

"Nothing specific, they think their weapons contained traces of iron so they couldn't get close" Arthur huffed not taking his eyes off his guides fearing he'll lose sight of them.

"Perfect, just great. Exactly what you'd expect from a much bunch of fickle air headed fairies" Allistor exclaimed sarcastically from the rear.

"Oh I'm sorry Nessie, do you want to lead?," Arthur replied curtly. "Because I'm sure that you can lead us, you've been doing such a great job so far!"

"Who you callin' Nessie ye whiney imp! Always feeling so important because ye inherited 'The Sight'" Allistor shouted outraged, Arthur stopped abruptly and spun around to confront Allistor.

"You think I asked for it?! All my 'gift' has ever brought me is loneliness!" Arthur cried causing Allistor to take a step backwards. Seamus and Dylan paused and looked between Arthur and Allistor in surprise.

"But it didn't stop you from loving all the attention you got, 'prodigy'" Allistor hissed, Arthur looked like he'd been slapped.

"Enough Allistor, we need to stay focused and keep moving. Now" Seamus stepped in putting his hand on Arthur's trembling shoulder who gave a glare at Allistor before turning to look for the woodland faes. To Arthur's dismay they were nowhere in sight, the brothers were lost once again.

"Uh everyone, the faes are gone. I can't see them." Arthur stuttered now looking through the trees panicked.

"What?" Dylan paled, Seamus groaned and face palmed while Allistor alertly looked behind them.

"So now what do we do?" Seamus said throwing his arms in the air only to be hushed by Allistor who had cocked his head listening intently. All brothers dropped into a low crouch and listened silently. Dylan extinguished his light and held his breath as he listened. Arthur strained his ears seeking any mysterious noise while an un-comforting thought occurred to him. Why didn't the faes return to him, he knew that normally they wouldn't leave him alone. The times they ever truly left him was when he wished to be left alone and when there was iron…

Oh god.

"Run!" Arthur cried pulling on his brothers' cloak when an arrow flew skimming the side of his face. The boys leapt to their feet and sprinted away from the flurry of arrows. As Allistor ran he began preparing a fire ball in his hand, he had been an idiot!. Why had he not sensed them sooner? Was it the sorcerers fault?

Ahead of him Seamus pulled several smoke pallets from his pack and looked back to Allistor, who now held a condensed Bonfire in his palm. Mouthing a countdown to back to him, on three Seamus dropped the pallets and grabbed Arthur. Simultaneously Allistor threw his fire ball behind him and grabbed onto Dylan's cloak as they ran through the exploding smoke pallets. Together the boys sprinted away from the confusion that had brought them a little time, further into the Forrest.

The brothers' ran and ran before Arthur stopped and keeled over breathing heavily. Seamus and Dylan to sat down as while to recover their breath. Allistor remained standing to act as look out.

"How much farther?" Arthur said breathlessly resting his head against the bottom of a tree trunk, his eyes were starting to feel dangerously heavy. Seamus reached into his pack and pulled out his water skin before taking a large swig at it. He then tossed it to Dylan who caught it and also took a long drink. Allistor returned to his brothers after scouting around the area and examined his brother' conditions.

They didn't seem to be bad health, they were sweaty and dirty but alive. That much Allistor could be grateful for.

"Right lads, let's get moving" Allistor said half heartedly causing his brothers to groan in exhaustion.

"We have barely sat down Allistor! Look Arthur is nearly asleep" Seamus protested motioning to Arthur who's head was beginning to drop to one side. Dylan reached for a small stone next to him and threw it at Arthur, hitting him on the head.

"Bloody hell! What? what?" Arthur snapped rubbing his head where the stone had hit him.

"Good morning sleeping beauty" Dylan replied grinning a goofy smile. Arthur pretended to be a perfect gentleman but deep down, he had quite the mouth on him.

"I think we're near the edge of the Forrest lads. The air seems less humid in this direction" Allistor remarked holding out his hand to help Arthur up. Arthur grasped Allistor's extended hand and used it to haul himself up. When all the boys stood again they began to slowly jog in the direction Allistor had indicated. The sun was beginning to rise and its first rays reached through to the brothers as the Grove's trees began to thin. Arthur with renewed energy ran to the edge of the Forrest, and gave a cry of victory.

The sight that greeted the rest of the brothers was beautiful, at least it was compared to seeing rows of endless trees. The Grove's edge ran a gentle upwards slope which at the top rested a transportation gate. The gate was formed by two standing stones side by side and another resting on top. Ancient runes were craved all over its surfaces by the First Sorcerers. Unfortunately the secret of teleportation had not been passed by through the generations. The transportation gates was now the only evidence the magic ever existed.

Arthur ran over to the transportation gate and rested his palm against its rough stone surface, causing the gate to hum as its magic was activated. Dylan chuckling grabbed both Seamus' and Allistor's packs off their backs as he jogged over to Arthur. Dumping the packs by the base of the gate he gripped the unsuspecting Arthur beneath his arm and throughly tousled Arthur's already messy hair. Arthur squealing attempted to escape his brother's arm lock to no avail, much to the amusement of Seamus and Allistor watching.

"Quite the trip," Seamus smiled grazing upon the waking transportation gate "This will take us to the Capital aye?"

"That's the plan laddie" Allistor replied walking a small distance away from Seamus and the Elder Grove so to feel the pleasant breeze on his face. They had made it, once in the Capital they could employ someone help to smuggle them out. They'd have to lay low for awhile and hide. Allistor looked to Arthur, he hadn't forgotten their argument in the Grove. He'd would apologise when they were off the island.

"Ready to go Seamus?" Allistor said aloud to Seamus who opened his mouth to answer

Thud.

"Seamus?" Allistor slowly turned around to see Seamus perfectly still, with an arrow sprouting out of his dripping red throat.

* * *

First. Ever. Cliff hanger! I'm so sorry :') thank you for the continued reviews, they are really helpful. If you are enjoying this story please spare a moment to leave a review and follow this story :) Next time we'll be finishing Arthur's backstory (mwhahaha! :))

Until then!


	9. Chapter 9 - Carry on My Wayward Son

Hetalia – Of Magic and Might

I present Chapter Nine! Exams are out the way finally! This Chapter was quite difficult to write, I'll just leave it here :3

Enjoy

* * *

The Elder Grove Isle,The Edge of The Elder Grove, the Transportation Gate

At the edge of the thick Forrest known as the Elder Grove, eerie silence resonated. Three boys stared completely stupefied as their kin fell dead on the ground. Time seemed to stand still,the present ceased to be. The deafening desolate atmosphere was broken by the heavy jagged steel approaching footsteps of Empire Soldiers. The bow man who had shot Seamus lowered his bow as his commander approached him. The Commander was a brunette and had dark indigo eyes behind thin rimmed glasses. His uniform was dark blue and on his hips, his royal rapier sat with its golden hilt gleaming.

"You were not meant to kill him, the Emperor insisted that they were to be brought alive. A dead sorcerer holds no merit " The commander spoke with his voice feigning regret. He looked over to the remaining three targets, they didn't seem to register his soldiers presence.

"That about the body? It can still be of use" The bow man gruffly said aloud to his commander as he nocked another arrow and drew it back. The red haired one who had been standing closest to the one he had shot snapped back to life.

"You. You bastards. Why?" Allistor snarled savagely his Greek Fire eyes flashing. Behind him Allistor's growling voice brought Dylan back to the present. Dylan looked down upon his dead brother's body and silently moved Arthur behind him, pulling Arthur's hood over his head to hide his void face. Arthur didn't understand what had just happened, his mind was completely bleak. His reality couldn't accept the sight of Seamus choking on his own blood.

"I had my man shoot him because it would give us the element of surprise," The Commander answered coolly. "The shock of your comrade's death would put you mentally at a disadvantage. It's a sound strategic move, break the knight to create an opening to the King".

"Strategic?" Dylan said bitterly. "You just murdered Seamus and you consider it to be a 'strategic' move?!" He finished by spitting in the soldiers direction. The Commander risen his sleek eyebrow in bemusement, these boys were starting to irk him. Well third one hadn't spoken a word yet, in fact he couldn't see the young one's face at all. He tried to look past the boy with chest-nut hair who shielded the young one from his view. He wondered what the hidden one was like, he grinned mischievously. He loved a mystery almost as much as he enjoyed the thrill of the chase.

"Watch your mouth filth, you are in the presence of Commander Roderick Edelstein of The Elite Guard" A burly solider shouted to the right of Roderick. So loyal, so desperate for attention thought Roderick.

"Yes yes, quite. Well now that you know my name, why don't you tell me all yours?" Roderick inquired condescendingly to the brothers. Allistor hissed and told commander Roderick where he could shove his patronising attitude, causing a few soldiers to smirk.

"Seamus?" A small noise from behind Dylan sounded drawing everyone's attention. Arthur seemed to be back with them. "Why?" Arthur asked in childish confusion, still not being able to comprehend his brother's death.

"We've already spoke of such topics and I begin to tire of this dull conversation" Roderick dismissed with a wave of his hand "Bring the prisoner forward. Perhaps he'll be able to identify our new prisoners".

The soldiers stepped aside to reveal a hooded figure with shackled hands. The grieving brothers looked from their lost brother to the stranger. One soldier reached forward and reclined the hood back to reveal a shock of strawberry blonde hair. The boy was of similar age to Dylan and had dulled red eyes.

"Vlad!" Allistor cried in surprise and recognition, causing Vlad to look up in dismay.

"No! I- I didn't know I was tracking you! Allistor I-I swear!" Vlad claimed attempting to defend himself as Allistor's eyes visibly darkened in hate. Vlad had once been a renowned sorcerer who had mainly dabbled in dark magic and charms. In the past three months he had gone missing, presumed captured. It had been a tragic loss to the remaining free sorcerers but their situation didn't allow them to mourn for long. They were too busy trying to stay alive themselves.

"I thought you were dead" Allistor said ignoring Vlad's pleas and whimpering.

"I would never if I knew it was you! I would never betray the Kirkland line!" Vlad cried as Allistor stared him down in disgust. Behind Dylan and Arthur the gate had activated and inside the stone structure, a mystic shadow veil appeared. Arthur felt a breeze against his neck and knew that the gate had been activated, he gently tugged on Dylan's cloak.

Dylan knew what Arthur was hinting at as he to felt the subtle breeze. Unfortunately he had no way of telling Allistor without giving themselves away. Allistor began to walk slowly backwards away from the soldiers, not taking his eyes off Commander Roderick.

"Vladimir, do tell us what is so special about the 'Kirkland' line? Why would you care if you assisted in their capture?" Roderick questioned Vlad who flinched away as he approached him.

"They are the most respected family of all Sorcerers. Th-their magic is strong, they were rumoured to of descended for the First Sorcerers, and-d…" Vlad trailed off as Allistor looked murderously at him.

"And what Vlad?" Roderick asked smiling wickedly, resting his hand on the hilt of his rapier.

"And the son named Arthur inherited 'The Sight'" Vlad stammered in a rush.

"'The Sight'? What is that?" Roderick inquired his eyes gleaming curiously as he leaned in closer to Vlad.

"I-It's a special ability, extremely rare. One in one billion sorcerers are said to possess it. It allows you to see creatures and things we wouldn't be able to normally see. Their magic is said to be able to create mountains and move the stars". Vlad cringed, closing his eyes fearing the horrified looks from Arthur and Dylan. Allistor only held venom in his eyes.

Roderick fought with himself to keep a neutral poker face. This discovery was ground breaking. He had learned through interrogations that different sorcery families had different qualities and quantities of magic. But he had never given much thought that they were ranked in their community by this. Now he had discovered he'd found the equivalent to an arch-angel among Sorcerers.

While Roderick pondered to himself, distracted by his own clustered thoughts. Allistor turned to Dylan and Arthur and looked at them gravely. Arthur's spring green eyes were wide and they kept unwillingly flickering to Seamus' body. Dylan returned Allistor's heavy stare, he understood Allistor's line of thought. He didn't want to, he was petrified and scared. But he knew, only one Kirkland was walking away from this.

"When I give the signal throw Arthur through the gate, then destroy it as completely as possible. I'll keep the guards off us as long as I can" Allistor whispered before pressing his forehead against Dylan's. Allistor moved away eyes watering, he reached out and rustled Arthur's hair one last time.

"Allistor, wait. Wait. What are you doing?" Arthur cried looking into his oldest brothers leaking eyes. Allistor was crying. Allistor was crying, he didn't cry. He was the big brother, the unbroken pillar of strength. Allistor .did. not. cry.

Allistor looked Dylan in the eye and gave a single nod. Turning his back to his brothers Allistor walked away from them and stood feet apart. Taking a deep breath in he steeled himself for what was about to happen.

"Yield friends and I promise no harm shall come to you" Roderick said suspiciously, the boys were showing no find of resistance. They looked like they had already surrendered. Something had shifted, something he hadn't seen. It made him uneasy.

The kneeling chained Vlad breathed quietly in relief, it seemed Roderick or the soldiers couldn't see that the gate that had already been activated. Vlad just hoped that the brothers plan worked. If he was responsible for the end of the Kirkland line. He would never be able to forgive himself.

Allistor focused his magic into his palms and into the ground. He imagined it appearing like roots beneath the earth, stretching until it was under Commander Roderick and his soldiers. Making his peace with the heavens Allistor made his final stand.

"I am Allistor Kirkland! First born and Eldest Son of the noble Kirkland line and I bow to no one" Allistor bellowed as he punched the earth causing his magic under the soldiers feet to crumble and shake throwing them off their feet.

"Now!" He yelled over his shoulder as Roderick back on his feet, unsheathed his blade and made towards Allistor menacingly.

Dylan grabbed the packs and threw them through the gate, before grabbing Arthur who was screaming to Allistor. Hauling him over to the gate Dylan snapped off his prized dragon tooth necklace and thrusted it to Arthur's person. Arthur's eyes widened with understanding and attempted to fight against Dylan, trying to claw Dylan off him.

"Arthur, I'm so sorry. Forgive me" Dylan whispered as he threw his screaming youngest brother through the gate. Arthur's screams were abruptly cut off as he arrived on the other side. Channeling all his magic Dylan raised his hand skyward, calling down a mighty bolt of lightening to crash down on the gate. The bolt split the gate clean in half, destroying the ancient magic that held its structure together, separating him from Arthur forever.

He was glad. He and Allistor had saved Arthur, one of them had survived. Arthur was clever, he would manage with what they had left him. Dylan smiled and fell to his knees, his hearing ringing blocking out all sound. Whatever was happening behind Dylan he didn't know, he didn't care. He'd saved Arthur, kicking and screaming. But alive.

And that much Dylan could be grateful.

Far away in the slums of The Capital outskirts a broken alone creature shrieked in pain and loss. Howling to the skies to convey his loss of his fallen brothers.

* * *

I am so sorry D: Arthur's backstory ultimately needs to be tragic and sad, we'll be returning to the lighter tone of the story in the next chapter. In case there is confusion to whom Vlad and Roderick are, Vlad is Romania and Roderick is Austria. Unfortunately there needs to be some enemies in this story and I felt that Austria would fit the bill? Now that the first lot of heavy stuff is out the way, we return to Alfred and Francis!

Until next time!


	10. Chapter 10 - Behind False Fronts

Hetalia – Of Magic and Might

chapter 10! Whoop woop! Double digits and we are back in the present!

Enjoy!

* * *

The Empire's shopping district, Three streets away from Clocktower plaza, Ye Olde Market Square

Francis Bonnefoy and Alfred Jones walked side by side towards the bustling market place. If Clocktower plaza was known to be the heart of Shopping District, then the Market was the brain. While Clocktower plaza was the place where the Empire released public information. If anyone wanted to know the ins and outs of what was really happening in the Empire. Ye Olde Market was the place to learn it.

The outward appearance of the Market was as good as any. Lively atmosphere accompanied by the noises of calling merchants looking to sell and spirited music played by busting musicians. Fishermen, Tailors, Farmers and Arms traders had all set up store, their trade on display. The mouthwatering smell of sizzling meat wafted through the air mingling with flowery scents of wandering flower girls.

All of this was a front that concealed something much darker. The black market. Home to smugglers, information dealers and secret organisations. Underground auctions took place behind closed doors in buildings of grandeur. To gain entry an invitation was required from an member whom had already attained an auction. Fortunately for Alfred and Arthur, Francis was already in possession of such an invitation.

"Nice place" Alfred remarked as he and Francis approached a tall building that had a set of golden scales above the doorway. A bank? Inside Francis swaggered through the doorway and across the marble floor up the farthest right counter. Behind the counter sat a bespectacled women with a stern face and uptight small bun. Francis walked to the pine counter and teasingly leaned over it.

"Bonjour ma fleur, it is a beautiful afternoon non? I would like to exchange this token if you would" Francis requested taking a silver piece engraved with a raven from his pocket. Alfred peeked out from behind trying to catch a glimpse of the odd exchange. The woman raised a pencil thin brow and took the piece before motioning to a door to the right of the counter. Francis winked and gestured back to Alfred to follow him as he walked through the wooden door.

Behind the door was a narrow dimly lit corridor, silhouetted portraits hung on the pale walls. At the end of the confining corridor its walls broadened outwards to reveal a gigantic theatre complete with rows upon rows of plush seats. Idle gentlemen in formal dinner jackets chattered in scattered groups. There appeared to be no women in the room Alfred observed and noticed some looks of distaste being thrown his way.

"Hey man, why are the other guys in suits giving me the stink eye?" Alfred whispered to Francis as a man in uniform bowed to them as they strolled by.

"Please Alfred, you are hardly dressed for the event" Francis replied under his breath smiling slightly at Alfred lack of understanding on the matters of higher society. Francis had earned his place through his handsome looks and charming personality. While Francis was still rather low on the social ladder. It was through his connections with a certain young Spanish Lord, that Francis procured an invitation to the underground auction.

"So what do we do now?" Alfred inquired looking around at the crowd, a few of the attenders wore masks. Perhaps they were noblemen not wanting to be recognised Alfred thought.

"Francis! What a surprise-aru!" Announced a familiar voice. Alfred and Francis turned around to see the approaching Yao push his way towards them. He was wearing a lengthy red traditional Chinese robe and on his middle fingers were two rings of black pearl. His eyes danced as he reached out to shake his friends hands.

"Yao! You are here also?" Francis replied returning Yao's handshake with warmth. Alfred ignored Yao's outstretched hand and bear hugged him. Francis smirking as Yao struggled to breathe under Alfred's Herculean strength. When Alfred finally put him down Yao awkwardly cleared his throat and straightened his robe.

"Ahem, yes. Anything in particular you're looking to purchase-aru?" Yao requested once he composed himself, hands behind his back.

"Arthur's favourite Earl Grey, that is all. Happen to have brought any recently?" Francis remarked airily to Yao.

"Yes, I have-aru. Would you like me to send it to you along with your regular shipment of ingredients?" Yao responded courteously with a bow of his head. Francis nodded and looked up as a booming voice rumbled throughout the theatre.

"Would all bidders please be seated. There will be only three items promoted this evening. Thank you very much" the voice over the intercom finished its announcement causing the bidders to leisurely make their way to their seats.

"We might as well stay for the auction dude. Never seen one before" Alfred stated with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Then please, sit with me" Yao kindly volunteered as they made their way to a box front on the left wing of the stage. The box front was fairly small but comfortable. It's contrasting wall panelling contained tones of pale cream lined with rich chocolate wood. A soft plush cream carpet covered the length of the floor and simplistic works of art hung on the walls. Seated on its small baloney was a large crimson sofa with two end tables on either side. A large bottle of champagne, three tall glasses and a bowl of strawberries were resting on top of the tables when Yao, Francis and Alfred arrived. Upon seeing the luxurious room Alfred let out a whistle in amazement. Francis walked with Yao to the sofa, acting as if this luxury was a regular occurrence.

Below them the crowd had settled themselves and quiet chatter had taken the air. Alfred plucked a strawberry from the bowl as he sat down with Yao and Francis. Francis sipped his sweet bubbling champagne as the velvet stage curtain rose. A dapper lanky man danced into the stage from the left wing. He wore a white dinner suit and a mask concealed his face.

"Good evening Gentlemen! Welcome welcome welcome to tonight's auction. This evening we have not one. Not two. But three spectacular items up for grabs tonight! Without further ado, the first item!" The auctioneer spoke very quickly, in a tone similar to that of an excited wrestler commentator. Flamboyantly he spun out of the way as two muscular men carried a strong heavy chest onto the stage. Setting it down centre stage with a loud thud. One of the men brought out a key and unlocked the chest, throwing back its lid wide. Inside the chest was a cushioned black thick hardback book. Alfred could not make out if there was a title or not.

"Our first item is… A hardback copy of the fabled Grimoire! That's right! After tireless attempts, an agent finally succeeded in sneaking behind the palace walls. There was blood, stabbing, torture! But our man with his dying breath," the announcer pretended to break his voice in dramatic sorrow, as if the made up memory caused him unbearable pain. "He bravely managed to send his copy of Grimoire to us. The Grimoire! The most legendary black magic spell book ever to exist! Sorcerers fought mighty wars for possession of this lethal book! A dark history drenched in blood! Do I hear 100,000 silver pieces?" Immediately after he had finished his glorified speech bidders raised their panels and screamed out their bids to try to out-compete the crowd.

Alfred was bewildered. How could these people throw away their money for a book that was probably fake. They were like animals at a petting zoo. Alfred examined the crowd more closely. Amongst the frantic bidders, there were pockets of completely unmoving men. They all had perfectly tailored suits and had an air of supremacy about them. These men knew how to play the auction, what items to buy and when to hold their ground. Alfred looked to Yao and Francis, their expressions matched those of the professionals. He didn't know if that should scare him or not.

"Going once! Going twice! Sold to number 113 at a beau-tiful sum of 230, 000 silver pieces! I hope that your newly purchased item brings you the fame and attention you deserve" the announcer joyfully exclaimed as the two previous servants lifted the chest and took it behind the right wing. The crowd politely clapped as the number 113 looked extremely pleased with himself. Men surrounding him clapping him on the back and shaking his hands.

"Well that was… Fun?" Alfred remarked to Yao and Francis, they shared a glance and chuckled.

"He's so sweet, like a clueless puppy" Francis smirked to Alfred's annoyance. He wasn't naïve!

"Be fair Francis. He has never attended an auction before. Probably never been in the Capital before. Tell me Alfred, is this your first time in the Capital? Was it Ludwig who set you and Kiku your mission here?" Yao asked aloofly causing Alfred to face palm and Francis' jaw to drop.

"Que?! Enemy? Mission? Ludwig? As in Ludwig Beilschmidt? General and founder of the Resistance?!" Francis near shrieked at comic volumes if Alfred hadn't forcefully covered Francis' mouth with both hands.

"Shhhh! Don't tell the whole theatre dude! Thanks a lot Yao" Alfred finished bitterly when Francis had finally calmed down enough for Alfred to safely take his hands away. Yao bowed his head but didn't attempt to hide his mischievous smile.

"You are part of the revolutionary movement Alfred?" Francis asked in a quiet voice reaching for another glass of champagne and downing it. Alfred gave Yao another glare before turning to look Francis in the eyes.

"It's true Kiku and I are revolutionary agents and the reason we're in the Capital is because we were sent on a recon mission" Alfred explained to the intently listening Francis.

"And your mission is only recon? Nothing else?" Francis firmly, causing even Yao to be surprised. Why would Francis care? Yao wondered. Why would Francis be alarmed that Revolutionary agents were in the city? Yao were incredibly curious now.

"No nothing" Alfred reassured. Francis silently relaxed and turned his glaze down to the stage where the next item had already been displayed. Alfred followed Francis' eyes to the stage and gasped in dismay. Below on the stage was a raised small glass jar containing two small orbs. Alfred with sickening realisation saw that they were two eyeballs with brown irises flecked with gold. An excited murmur broke out down below.

"Our second item is a set of eyeballs taken from a sorcerer as he was in the middle of casting a spell! See how the golden flecks reflect the light in the irises! This item has been held for years by an anonymous nobleman. Up to recently he generously donated the eyes to our auction. Our donator helpfully informed me that the sorcerer the eyes once belonged to, was in the middle of a ritual when they subdued him. They held him down and carefully extracted the gleaming eyes. Precious beautiful eyes capturing the exact moment when the Sorcerer's magic manifested itself! The new owner of these eyes will literally be holding magic in the palm of their hand!" The auctioneer seemed almost crazed as he raved about the solitary eyeballs.

Francis suddenly went very pale. The idea these forcefully taken eye balls stirred up the crowd into a frenzy disgusted him. When he looked at the orbs he could only see the image of Arthur with bloody empty sockets in his head. His beautiful jade eyes being the sick fascination of vile Empire pigs. Being sold for millions simply for the bragging rights. Francis felt his bile rise and nearly threw up in his mouth. Calm down Francis. That is not Arthur, Arthur is safe back at home. Their home in the Empire, ruled under Emperor Ivan.

Then Francis had an even worse image. Arthur laying dead, bloodied and naked under Emperor Ivan's boot. Ivan laughing as he kicked Arthur's limb corpse… Francis gripped his shaking hands together and forced himself to take deep breaths. A single drop of sweat appeared on Francis' brow and he felt himself break into a cold sweat.

"Francis? Are you okay dude?" Asked Alfred placing his hand on Francis' shoulder. Francis nodded weakly and made to raise from the sofa. Yao looked inquisitively at Francis who looked almost ill with how pale he had become.

"My apologises Yao, my head feels a little too light. Thank you for Arthur's tea leaves, if you'll excuse me. Alfred?" Francis opened the door and quietly left, his footsteps muffled by the thick carpet in the hallway.

Alfred stood up and turned to face the Chinese man."Look man I respect you for what you did for me and Kiku. But telling Francis about us, not cool" Alfred stated angrily to which Yao carelessly shrugged his shoulders.

"I like to keep things interesting Alfred-aru. What was interesting was how Francis was acting no?" Yao replied peering below at the stage where the auctioneer danced as the bidding was raised.

"Is it strange not to be freaked out by eye balls?" Alfred asked rhetorically as he crossed the compact room and closed the door behind him with a soft click. Yao leaned forward and rested his head on his hands. Below him the crowd in the stands continued to chatter with enthusiasm. Yao hadn't been listening much but he could gather that the bid for the eye balls had reached new heights. But it wasn't the outrageous amount of money that held Yao's attention. It had Francis' behaviour that intrigued him.

Francis had started acting oddly when the eyeballs of the sorcerer had been brought onto the stage. Francis had seen more disturbing organs being sold in these auctions, even seen them extracted live. Those were the exciting ones. He had also acted strangely when he discovered Alfred being part of the Resistance. Francis was most definitely hiding something, something big. Yao decided he would make it his business to uncover Francis' skulduggery.

Yes, he would have to keep a close eye on the Frenchman.

* * *

Curiouser and Curiouser S:) So Yao isn't just a helpful nice Chinese man. The Socrecers eyeballs weren't just put in to be disgusting, they do have some significance behind them *Hon hon hon* Thank you for reading and if you are enjoying this story please take the time to leave a review and follow this story.

Untill next time folks!


	11. Chapter 11 - Sweet Nightmares

Hetalia – Of Magic and Might

Chapter Eleven!

Enjoy!

* * *

The Empire, ClockTower plaza, The Tea Room.

In his Tea Room Arthur Kirkland was closing up shop when he heard distant vague shouting. What the bloody hell was that? Arthur peered through the shop door window and spied two approaching figures. As the figures walked under a street lamp Arthur identified them as Francis and Alfred. Alfred seemed to be animately arguing one-sidedly with Francis. Francis wasn't answering though, his fine blonde brows furrowed in irritation. Arthur unlocked the door to allow them to enter.

"Would you just let me explain!" Alfred attempted again as they walked through the doorway, Arthur locking it after them.

"You AND Kiku can explain yourselves when we are all upstairs. I need another glass of wine" Francis dismissed and strutted upstairs to the apartment above. Arthur looked suspiciously at Alfred.

"What did you do?" Arthur coolly asked. Alfred opened his mouth to defend himself only to be interrupted. "Never mind, I'll find out upstairs" Arthur dismissed stomping upstairs leaving Alfred to huff and follow him up.

Arthur flung the door to his apartment open to see Francis rummaging through their ice box. Taking out his biggest wine glass Francis poured himself an extremely generous glass. Arthur raised his thick eyebrows questioningly.

"Explain Francis" Arthur demanded as he folded his arms across his chest. The Frenchman sipped his wine and turned towards his attention to his interrogator.

"Our guests Alfred and Kiku here, are with the Resistance" Francis said in cold anger, Arthur spluttered and spun around to Alfred.

"What?! Is this true Alfred?!" Arthur exclaimed horrified, actually taking a step back away from Alfred. Alfred pinched his nose bridge under his glasses in stress, he could already feel his headache forming.

"It's the truth" Alfred said simply palms facing outwards, as though bearing himself to whatever came next. "It's true that we are part of the Resistance. We weren't going to say anything and move on. Yao however whether accidentally or not, let the cat outta the bag" Arthur frowned at the mention of Yao's name.

"That's just like him, always enjoys to stir things. He's slippery but when the chips are down, I'd trust him" Alfred snorted in disbelief and looked to the Francis' bedroom door.

"How is Kiku by the way?" Alfred asked looking to change topic.

"He'll be peachy in the morning, then you two will have to leave" Arthur replied firmly as Francis set down his now empty wine glass.

"You and Kiku don't seem to realise the danger you put us in. If you two are caught then we'll be convicted along with you, for harbouring you criminals" Francis stated grimly walking over to stand by Arthur.

"Us? Oh so we're the criminals? Not the mass murderer that sits on the throne?! He rules without equality, he makes the poor poorer and the rich richer. He breaks and forms laws to suit himself and doesn't care who he has to kick down to reach his goals. He is not fair on the Kingdom and its people" Alfred burst out hotly. Arthur's golden bangs fell and concealed his emerald eyes.

"Unfair?" Arthur's voice was subzero. The storm brewing tone Arthur's voice held, caused even Francis to hold his breath in fear.

"What kind of childish statement is that? Unfair? Maybe you haven't look outside your window your whole life Alfred, but life isn't fair. You have no idea the amount of pain the Emperor has caused, to me personally" Arthur walked away past Alfred and stopped at the foot of the spiral stairs.

"Okay I can understand that, I know of his injustice Arthur. Everyone in the movement does. That's what drives us" Alfred strummed taken back at Arthur's wintry attitude.

Arthur let out a heartless laugh."Injustice? You don't know the meaning of the word". With that Arthur climbed up his metal stairs and crossed the landing to his room.

Alfred stared after the English men with mixed feelings. He couldn't decide if he felt anger or pity towards Arthur. Which just led him to adding confusion to the mess that was his emotional state. Alfred looked at Francis solemnly.

"Would you tell me if I asked what went down with Arthur in the past?" Alfred attempted already knowing the outcome. Francis shook his head sending his hair swishing."Thought so. So uh where do I sleep?"

Francis pointed to the cream sofa and without speaking climbed the stairs to the second floor. Alfred looked at the sofa and sighed regretfully. He had just pissed off the very people who had been kind enough to help him and Kiku. He walked over to the sofa and cautiously sat down on it, testing its firmness. It was quite comfortable, if a little too hard. Not ideal for sleeping on but then again, Francis hadn't given him any other option.

Alfred untied his leather boots and lay on his back on the temporary bed. Great. He was too long for it resulting in his feet hanging over the arm rest. This was worse then he had previously thought. Sighing again this time in discomfort. Alfred rolled over into his side in an attempt to get comfortable and tried to get to sleep.

After what felt like hours Alfred finally become unconscious. However that night he dreamt of his family farm being consumed by flames. Alfred stood helpless watching from a distance to the farmhouse. Feeling pressure on his left leg, he looked down to see his younger brother Matthew clinging to him wailing. Alfred found that he couldn't turn away from the mortifying view and stand helpless. Being unable to do anything but watch as his mother and father were reduced to ash.

In his nightmare Arthur stood beside him holding the eyeballs sold at the auction in his bloody hands. Alfred tried to pry off Matthew's death grip but found that Matthew had already disappeared. Tears streaming Alfred looked to Arthur who continued to emotionlessly watch the flaming farm house. His hand gripping the golden orbs so furiously that they exploded, sending squirts of jelly like liquid streaming down his crimson soaked hands. Arthur's head turned as he stared at Alfred with hollow ivy eyes.

"You don't know the meaning to the word" Arthur's voice rang out dead and monotone. Alfred unsteadily staggered to his feet and turned to run away. Only to run straight into Emperor Ivan. The huge man looked down upon Alfred with merciless eyes and eerily smiled his sick smile.

"Yours will do" the Emperor announced joyfully grabbing Alfred's shoulder in a vicelike grip. Alfred was about to shake himself free when abruptly and without mercy he felt two fingers puncture into his right eye socket.

Screaming Alfred withered,trying to shake Ivan off. Ivan innocently giggled and plucked Alfred's eyeball out from his head. Alfred fell to floor gasping and felt for his taken eye. Only to find there was none. He had both eyes. Alfred looked up in confusion to the eye that Ivan now hold proudly. It's iris was green not blue. A bloodcurdling scream shrieked causing Alfred to cover his ears, his ear drums feeling that they would burst.

Alfred looked for the source of the noise and saw Arthur on the ground clutching his right eye in bottomless agony. Alfred crawled over to the crying Arthur and tried to comfort him.

"It's going to be okay! Arthur! Please!". Arthur with one eye streaming tears and the empty one blood, gripped Alfred while violently shaking.

"Wh-why Alfred?" Arthur managed to say before his remaining eye rolled to the back of his head, slumping in Alfred's arms. Alfred in despair raised his head away from Arthur to Ivan. In front of him Ivan laughed and held up Arthur's golden eye was if it were a glorious spoil of war. Wait golden? Arthur didn't have gold eyes. Ivan turned to Alfred and looked him up and down.

"I couldn't of done it without you boy, why don't I give you your reward ?" Ivan pulled a flintlock pistol from his belt and approached cowering Alfred, resting the barrel to his forehead.

"Now we'll both be free". Alfred almost didn't hear him over the gun shot and the bullet entering his skull.

* * *

Wow, and I thought we were going back to a lighter tone. Soooo Alfred's creepy nightmare, perhaps foreshadowing ;) maybe, maybe not mwhahaha. So Francis knows Arthur has magic, he doesn't know however what happened to his family and the personal baggage he carries. He has a vague idea though. Yes Alfred's parents did die at the hand of the Empire, leading to his reasoning for joining the resistance. The Empire and the war are life ruineners, they ruin people's lives.

On the flip side, yah! Matthew will be in the story! He enrolled into the Resistance with his brother so he's on Whale Tail island right now. However I am debating on whether or not to bring him to the capital or not. Suggestions would be helpful :). Anyway thank you for reading and if you are enjoying this story please take the time to leave a review and follow.

Until next time folks!


	12. Chapter 12 - Honest Departures

Hetalia – Of Magic and Might

Round 12! Fight! Thank you for all the reviews posted, these help me so much and encourage me into writing more. Seeing that someone has taken the time to review really warms my heart, so thank you to all of you :) without you I wouldn't be continuing this story. Without delay, chapter 12! (Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or its characters)

Enjoy!

* * *

Clocktower plaza, The Tea Room, Arthur Kirkland's Apartment

Alfred woke shaking in a cold sweat. Snapping his eyes open he saw the worried face of Arthur peering down upon him. It was Arthur's emerald eyes that slowed Alfred's breath and steadied his heart. Looking into Arthur's eyes was like looking into a crystal rock pool. Spring green simmering pools containing thin ore veins of emerald and gold. Gold flecks…wait a second…

Alfred without warning grabbed Arthur by his face and pulled him closer. Their eyes now centromeres apart and Alfred could feel Arthur's irregular breath on his face. Alfred stared into Arthur's jade eyes which were now widened in surprise and shock. They were definitely there. Spinning flecks of gold spiralling and tumbling endlessly. Like celestial comets streaking through the starry void. Beautiful.

"Your eyes..." Alfred muttered not noticing the rose blush that spread through Arthur's cheeks.

"Wh-what are you on about" Arthur stuttered completely bewildered by the unusual situation.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything" a silky voice purred from upstairs. A towel clad Francis leaned against the metal railing surrounding the upper level. Arthur freed himself and retreated back frantically, bumping his back against his wall of bookshelves. Francis giggled and climbed down the metal stairs, crossing to the spotless kitchen.

"Moving a little too quickly aren't we?" Francis winked as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

"What the hell are you talking about you wanker?" Arthur dismissed and straightened his shirt. "Stop trying to make something it's not!".

Upstairs Kiku had awoken to smell of bacon and pancakes. The heavenly smell made Kiku's stomach growl, which Kiku took as a positive sign. Climbing out of the feather soft bed, Kiku pushed opened the bedroom door and looked below onto the first floor. Below Alfred was shovelling an enormous stack of several pancakes into his mouth. Arthur sitting opposite him with a tea cup in hand and a plate with toast and jam in front of him. In the kitchen Francis was frying a pan of bacon along with two eggs. Kiku inhaled contently, the delicious aroma made his stomach protest loudly again. Noticing Kiku's presence Arthur waved Kiku down to join them for breakfast.

"Good Morning Kiku, how are you feeling?" Arthur asked politely as the Japanese man approached. Kiku smiled gratefully and bowed deeply.

"Much better now thank you" Kiku replied before taking a seat at the table and observed his surroundings. The apartment gave off an extremely pleasant and warming atmosphere. The new morning sun streaming through the skylight illuminated the apartment in a soft golden glow. Under the sizzling and popping emanating Francis' frying pan and Alfred's loud chomping, the distant awakening plaza could be heard. The bubbling chatter of the people could be softly heard.

"Kiku! Glad to hear your back on board" Alfred smiled, stopping half way through his stack. "Man I have so much to update you on. First off I just ate through like five stacks of pancakes! You should of seen me, I was like some kinda wild animal. Perfect pancakes with mabel syrup and butter, Matthew would love this" Half way through Alfred's speech he had resumed his attack on the fluffy towers. His words becoming muffled and unrecognisable. Kiku sighed at his friend's gluttony and jumped in surprise when Francis set down a plate of hot bacon and fried eggs in front of him.

"I'm am pleased to see you in good health Kiku. You can't stay in my bed forever you know, unless you want me to join you" Francis teased flirtatiously, earning him a elbow in the ribs from Arthur. Kiku looked down awkwardly and picked up a fork to begin eating. The bacon was mouth watering, Francis had cut the fat so that it didn't overpower the flavour of the meat.

"Ahhh. That was the stuff, Francis you're an awesome cook. One of the best meals I've had in a while" Alfred complimented generously to Francis as he set down his knife and fork. Pushing away his near sparkling empty plate.

"It is one of the reasons why he works here" Arthur stated while sipping his tea, a small smile playing in his lips.

"And here I thought it was because of my devilishly handsome good looks" Francis returned as he scooped up Alfred's and Kiku's empty plates, taking them to the kitchen to be washed.

"I'll help" Alfred jumped to his feet and joined Francis beside the copper kitchen sink. Francis began washing the dishes and handing them to Alfred to dry.

"So is this the usual for you two then?" Alfred cheerfully asked as he reached to receive another dish.

"Qui, though not so loud. I must admit with you and Kiku here, it is certainly livelier" Francis replied with a twinkle in his forget-me-not eyes. At the round table Arthur was quietly explaining to Kiku that he and Francis knew of their mission and promised not to breathe a word. Although they felt that Kiku and Alfred best move on for all their sakes. Kiku deep in thought agreed and he and Arthur headed down into the shop. Generously Arthur had allowed them to take a map and a few supplies with them in their departure.

Downstairs Arthur was helping Kiku pack a variety of sandwiches into his rucksack. While looking through the rucksack Arthur discovered an outdated map, a water skin and a thin wallet. Motioning to ask permission to look inside the wallet, Arthur peered inside and made a hissing sound. The wallet barely had a skin it was that bare. Arthur turned to Kiku with a brow raised.

"Kiku. How are you so short on money?" Arthur inquired setting the wallet down and walking to the register. Kiku looked down embarrassed and scratched his ear sheepishly.

"I um, I assume that the route we took to the plaza was rather… Unsavoury" Kiku shamefully confessed. Arthur sighed in pity, tourists were easy targets for the pick-pockets. Punching the open drawer button on his register, Arthur retrieved several gold pieces. Ignoring Kiku's quiet protests the generous Brit shoved the pieces into the wallet.

"It's not like I'm worried about you, just not going to send you two off unprepared. Common decency and all that" Arthur shrugged nonchalantly, though Kiku could tell that he did care about him and his partner. That was part of Arthur's charm Kiku supposed, he may put up a cold front. But at his core he was very caring. Kiku respected him for what he had done when he was ill, and what he was doing for them now.

Just when the last item was packed Alfred and Francis came through the back door. Kiku slung the pack onto his back and Alfred bro-fisted Francis.

"Thanks for the food dude. See you again" Alfred said grinning ridiculously. Kiku bowed deeply once again to thank Francis and Arthur before walking to wait outside. Arthur walked Alfred to the shop door and held it open to him. Alfred stopped in the doorway when he felt pressure on his arm, Arthur.

"Just be careful alright?" Arthur muttered softly avoiding Alfred's graze. Alfred paused and debated with himself on whether he should say anything about his suspicions. Choosing to throw caution to the wind, Alfred closed the distance between him and Arthur.

"About your book…and your eyes. There's something that you don't want anyone ever to find out about right? Something that will put you and Francis in danger" Arthur's eyes widened in shock and alarm.

"What.. Are you trying to say" Arthur stuttered beginning to feel cornered. How could Alfred know, and why did he keep talking about his eyes?.

"When I went to the auction with Francis. A pair of golden eyes was sold. A set of eyes that previously belonged to a sorcerer. I guess it could be considered a telltale sign of being able to use magic" When Arthur didn't give any reaction Alfred sighed and gave up trying to be subtle.

"This morning when I woke up, I got a pretty good look in your eyes. They had fragments of gold in them" Alfred finished seriously looking Arthur dead in the eye to convey his message. Arthur blinked and let out an uneasy laugh.

"And, ha and you think I can use magic?" Arthur awkwardly laughed attempting to lean away from Alfred.

"I know you can" Alfred stated not missing a beat. Arthur looked past Alfred to Kiku and the plaza, seeing if there was anyone to overhear.

"So now what then, turn me in to the Empire? Receive wild amounts of wealth to go towards your cause? Your leader would be so proud" Arthur spat angrily. To think he'd be found out by this blockhead! Alfred shook his head in disbelief.

"You and Francis have helped us out so much. You're my friend, I would never betray you" Arthur blushed and looked down at his feet. How could Alfred, who barely knew him, put so much trust in him.

"I suppose we have a common enemy then" Arthur finally said after a minutes silence. Alfred smiled and pulled Arthur into a hug. At first Arthur stiffened but then relaxed, sinking into the hug. "Be careful Alfred" Arthur whispered, his voice muffled by Alfred's shoulder.

"Don't worry, I'm sure we'll see each other again" Grinning Alfred pulled away and jogged slowly towards Kiku. Turning to look back, he saw Arthur still standing in the doorway. Alfred waved back to him before running after the waiting Kiku. He would definitely see Arthur again. Little did Alfred know how soon that desire would come true.

* * *

Onward to adventure! Sorry for the long wait, school and stuff bargh :( I don't want Alfred's and Arthur's relationship to start too quickly, though I felt the hug was necessary . I mean Arthur and Alfred are holding onto each other's precious secrets. So at the minute they are friends who are placing a lot of trust in each other. Which I think will be a nice foundation to build on :) Exicted for upcoming chapters! Thank you for reading and if you are enjoying this story please take the time to leave a review and follow this story for more!

Untill next time folks!


	13. Chapter 13 - Chess Piece

Hetalia – Of Magic and Might

Chapter 13! We actually move away from our heroes and to our villains. It felt strange writing with my evil cap on :)

Enjoy!

* * *

The Capital, The Winter Palace, The Throne Hall.

Roderick Edelstein stood alone in the vast spacious hall. The Palace of the Capital, built by the First Men was a marvellous sight to behold. Upon the discovery of the Isle that would be known as the Capital, the First Men established their civilisation and built up their society. The Palace had been built in honour and celebration of the golden years to come. With their King crowned and supported by his court, the beloved kingdom had entered their golden age. The castle of magnificence stood proud and looked down below on its thriving city.

It itself was proof of the victory that the First Men had achieved. Achieved through the efforts of the United people and immerse craftsmanship. Now the Palace stood home to the man who ended the blood line of its founders. What had started in sincerity was now an object of fear to its own people.

Roderick Edelstein pondered the Palace's history as he stood alone. It was a shame. He imagined that once it's halls was filled with joyful music. Visiting Noblemen, Knights of caliber and the city folk, all protected within its halls. It was a sanctuary. At least Roderick envisioned it to be.

Roderick lazily observed his surroundings. The spacious throne hall was constructed on some kind of white stone, similar to marble but not. It's floor tiled floor consisted of patterns of onyx and moonstone, polished regularly as if tradition. No art hung on the walls, no sparks of colour. It spoke business. Orderly men in uniform carrying files and reports roamed about the hall. They didn't have the patience or the time to care for the hall's history. They didn't attempt to marvel at the regal beauty, to contemplate how history had been made. What had come before them, what had come before the First Me n. Roderick delighted on reading on possible theories on where the First Men had come from. Some say they were made from mud by the gods, some say that they evolved from marine creatures.

History fascinated Roderick, if allowed he would of thought of it all day. Unfortunately he did not have that luxury of time.

"I mean, look at her legs. Imagine how soft they would be, caressed in your hands" To Roderick's left a middle aged officer whispered to a fellow coworker. Roderick turned and saw the female the men were admirably speaking of. Walking from a distance towards Roderick, stalked the Emperor's stunning younger sister. Natasha Arlofskaya was strikingly beautiful, with dark blue eyes and straight platinum blonde hair like her brother's. Her indigo uniform was a pretty dress that came to her knees, white knee socks and black pumps on her petite feet. Three thin straight lines of titanium were pinned above her left breast. Each metal pin signifying her level in rank, Roderick bearing similar badges himself.

"She is beauty" The fellow rank one coworker remarked, admiring the sway of her long smooth hair.

" She is grace" The Officer agreed, sighing in contentment. Roderick grew tired of their fruitless admiration. They all knew that Natasha only had eyes for one man.

"She will punch you in the face if she hears you" Roderick interrupted just before Natasha came within hearing distance. The lower ranked officers coughed in embarrassment and hurriedly moved away as Natasha approached Roderick.

"Roderick" Natasha announced stopping in front of him and bracing her feet hipwidth apart. A stance of dominance Roderick silently commented.

"Natasha, is it finally the day where you invite me to dinner?" Roderick returned bowing his head a little. "If I knew I would of made myself far more presentable to you my dear".

"Drop the bull Roderick. My brother has summoned you" Natasha stated dismissively ,flipping her long hair and already moving again. Not waiting to see if Roderick was following her.

Roderick inwardly rolled his eyes and quickly paced to walk alongside impatient Natasha.

"Any particular reason why he couldn't wait until I came to him with my reports?" Roderick inquired as he and Natasha climbed a flight of marble stairs.

"He wouldn't say. He seemed distracted somehow. It may be the inactivity of the Rebels, not a protest campaign nor a recruitment agent spotted. Makes you question what Ludwig is pulling" Natasha hissed as they neared their Emperor's study.

"Perhaps they understand the infertility of their movements" Roderick airily suggested as they stopped in front of the wooden double doors of their ruler's office.

"One could only hope Roderick" Natasha murmured in response before pushing open the double doors and entering the luxurious study.

The Emperor's study was a circular room of two layers, separated between three stone steps. The lower of the layers consisted of display cabinets. They held souvenirs and trophies from Ivan's varies exploits. One of the more disturbing prizes that Ivan proudly displayed was a skull. Ivan had pronounced that it was of the first sorcerer that he ever killed. Roderick didn't know how to comment in the past, so he stuck with false compliments as always. He found it was always the safer option. The wall panelling was of dark red wood, and the floor of polished mahogany. A large world map of the known Isles was hung on the right wall. Small multicoloured pins stuck to the wall, Roderick could only guess at what their meaning was.

On the far wall opposite the door stood a bulky black wooden desk. Decorated on the dark surface was a pile of yellow files and a Falcon's feather acting as a quill. The desk was extremely organised Roderick observed, very similar to his own desk back in his quaint office. Behind the desk sat a leather cushioned high backed chair turned away from the door, in which sat Emperor Ivan Braginsky.

Roderick and Natasha quietly walked into the silent study and stood side by side. Feet braced and eyes downcast, respectfully waiting for their leader to speak.

"When I hired you seven years ago Roderick. I thought I had hired the elite" The Emperor stated coldly as he spun around on his chair to face his company. Emperor Ivan was a huge man, not in the sense of obesity. But rather one of power. His dark violet eyes held no light, they had a piercing quality that made you feel he was looking through you, opposed to at you. Cold, powerful and merciless could be used to describe the man who commanded Roderick. Winter personified.

"You did, sir" Roderick answered slowly, choosing his words with great care. He felt as though he was balancing on an extremely thin wire.

"Five years ago you assured me that you had tracked down all the free sorcerers. That all magic within my kingdom was controlled. That mythical arts would never threaten my doorstep. Did you not da?" Ivan asked without emotion raising from his chair, walking to look out of the window behind him.

"I did sir" Roderick once again answered, ignoring the looks of annoyance from Natasha.

"Then why Commander Roderick, are our top security prisoners spreading delusional rumours. Rumours of there being a movement in the stars, a shift in the celestial maps. They murmur of a change, a change so large and colossal that all Isles will quake when it reckons" Ivan spoke with raising tension tinting his words. Roderick and Natasha shifted uneasily and shared a nervous glance.

"One especially talkative prisoner described the change similar to that of a game of chess. The Empire being the black pieces and the Rebels being the White, Ludwig and I their kings. My informant speaks of a new piece entering the board, a queen" Ivan continued not aware of the raising tension of the room.

"Except this queen is quite exceptional, the reason why is because it has no king to protect. It has no alliance to either side. Making it a piece to take by force, as though adding it to one's arsenal. The addition of a piece that will turn the favour of the tide of the battle. I intend to make it my business to seek out this prophesied 'queen' and add its power to my army" Ivan finished before finally looking to Roderick and Natasha, giving them permission to speak.

"I mean no offence brother. But why do you believe desperate words whispered through prison bars? These are the ramblings of crazed men, most who cannot remember their own name" Natasha spoke up, not understanding her brothers reasoning. It made no logical sense in her baffled mind.

"I believe their words when all prisoners collectively begin to hum about it. Even prisoners in solitary confinement whisper about it although they have no access to information outside their cell" Ivan explained coolly now observing his world map, casually picking and repining a red pin.

"Hypothetically, if these rumours are true. Where do you suggest we conduct the search? We have no solid leads to go on" Roderick proclaimed in irritation.

"That, is why I summoned you Roderick. Two concrete facts. This 'queen' is in the Capital presently and two, they have magic. This means that there was a saviour, all those years ago. And so it is revealed that you failed where you claimed to succeed, Commander" Ivan bitterly renounced and pieced Roderick's eyes with his own cold ones. Natasha started forward a little and reclined her head.

"Brother, it would be my honour. Allow me to track this 'queen' for you. It could be my engagement present to you" Natasha breathlessly said, placing her hand over her frantic heart as if to steady it. Roderick silently scoffed at her unrequited love for her brother.

"You will be both conducting your own searches throughout the city. It would be unfortunate for a rebel spy to learn this information, and then for Ludwig to send agents searching as well. Already I feel that somewhere Ludwig has an inside man within these walls. He and his group wouldn't of survived this long without private information" Ivan grimly reported and casually flicked through a file on his desk. "I suggest you start looking into the profiles of immigrants who have moved into the city between now and the last seven years"

Natasha and Roderick sporting their flawless poker faces, bowed low and exited the Emperor's study. Ivan watched them leave and heard the heavy door click behind them. Frowning he once again wondered over to his window and looked below. Primarily he saw the square known as Clocktower plaza with its constant streams of city folk. However peering beyond that he could view the rest of his kingdom. Pressing his forehead against the cool glass Ivan closed his eyes. Somewhere below was the person who was going to win this war for him. Disguised among the commoners, a diamond in the rough. Somewhere below was his trump card, his 'queen'. It was simply a matter of time before they stood by his side.

* * *

Kol kol kol. And so it begins. One thing I would like to bring up is that the Kingdom this story takes place in, is only a small part of the world. The Isles are the only known floating islands in the world. Who knows what else lies beyond. Perhaps if when this story is done I'll write a sequel and expand on this world. I have a few ideas that I'd like to write about, some which involve sky pirates and mermaids :) Thank you for reading and if you are enjoying this story, please take the time to leave a review and follow this story for more.

Until next time folks!


	14. Chapter 14 - Cat and Mouse

Hetalia – Of Magic and Might

The Capital, The Winter Palace, Natasha Arlofskaya's Office

The sister of the Emperor sank into her leather armchair in a hefty sigh. The whole evening she had been questioning people suspected of being her brother's 'queen'. The one who would win this war as he had described to her. If Natasha was honest with herself, she was a little jealous. She was irritated that someone other then her was receiving so much of her precious brother's attention. She only hoped he recognised her feelings for him when she presented his 'queen' to him. The last suspect she had been interviewing was a impeccably handsome Frenchman. While she had admired his good looks and charming character. It was his constant flirtatious nature that led her to rising frustration, dismissing the man earlier then regulation stated.

"Who is next?" Natasha asked aloud to her lone subordinate stationed beside her, who was busy leafing through yellow files as she spoke. Her subordinate found the correct file and quickly scanned it before answering.

"Arthur Kirkland. Male. Aged 22, unmarried. Owns and lives in plaza in a self-owned café named the 'The Tea Room'". Natasha sighed and rubbed the bridge of her thin nose in disdain. She hated this, interrogating suspect after suspect. How Roderick had managed to force this upon her bewildered her. It should at least be shared responsibility.

"Peachy, now get me something to drink. I'm dying for a vanilla latte" Natasha stated aloofly and watched satisfied as her subordinate fearfully dashed from her office. As they flung the door open wide, Natasha catch the sight of an attractive blonde paused just outside the door. His fist raised to preparation to knock on the large wooden door.

"Are you mister Arthur Kirkland sir?" Natasha asked authoritatively, flipping her curtain of fine hair that had fallen over her shoulder. The suspect nodded and entered her office slowly, awkwardly sitting down on a simple chair in front of her desk.

" It's regulation to conduct interviews to gauge the operations of surrounding businesses of the Clocktower plaza. The plaza is one of the most famous tourist attractions. You can understand why we aim to uphold its reputation" Natasha effortlessly lied, watching Arthur closely. Arthur silently cursing her, smiled and attempted to get comfortable despite being in the den of his enemy.

Natasha return with her most reassuring smile and tried to make herself appear less aggressive to her company. She reached across her desk and opened Arthur Kirkland's file, which contained a brief official description of the man in front of her. Though it seemed the file hadn't managed to convey the intriguing, veiled air that surrounded him.

" Now Arthur, you've lived in the district how long?"

"Six years, miss…" Arthur answered, trailing off at the end questioningly.

"Arlofskaya, although you may call me Natasha as it can be a mouth full. Tell me Arthur, where did you live before moving to the Capital?" Natasha inquired leaning closer and placing her hands together on the sturdy wooden desk between them.

"I never truly settled on one place. The family business kept me from setting down roots" Arthur answered as selectively as possible. He felt that the dangerous woman in front of him would be able to tell if he were lying.

"Family business. What was that?" Natasha followed up curiously, watching Arthur shift in his chair nervously.

"Archery. Crafting bows and using them to hunt, selling the meat afterward. It was stable trade" Arthur replied twiddling his thumbs together.

"What made you drop it then? Why leave your 'stable' business and take a leap of faith into the Capital?" Natasha pressed, growing increasingly interested with this mysterious Englishman.

"Family matters. I…I found myself in a situation where I was unable to continue the business" Arthur stammered, a lump forming in his throat as past memories arose.

"My apologies Arthur. It is just…odd. What could of been so terrible that it made you so desperate" Natasha spoke softly, blurry lights moving behind Arthur's eyes. "Moving on. Has anyone unusual tried to contact you recently? Someone perhaps unfamiliar to the Capital and its ways?" Natasha questioned finally getting to her point. She did after all have a job to do. Her question must of held some merit as she watched Arthur's eyes widened a fraction.

"No, not particularly. I mean the odd new customer. But no one unfamiliar to the city" Arthur answered with caution, not knowing how Natasha saw his pupils unconsciously dilute. Natasha inwardly smiled, perhaps her golden boy did know something.

"Are you sure? No one at all? Didn't approach you or attempt to engage in conversation you?" Natasha pushed, eyeing Arthur as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"No one. I'm sorry Natasha but I thought this was an interview to assess my business. Isn't asking me whom I've been in contract recently, more then a little off topic?" Arthur laughed attempting to lighten the mood and change the direction of the conversation. He didn't know how much longer he could avoid obviously lying to her. He hadn't suspected the real reason why Natasha was interviewing him. Natasha steeled her sapphire blue at Arthur for a moment before releasing a forced laugh as well.

"Of course, of course Arthur! I'm afraid some disturbing news has arisen. Rebels attempting to recruit innocent members of the public. You can understand why I would show concern if they attempted to involve you in some way" Natasha falsely reassured. She could deduce that at least one rebel had been in contract with Arthur. Though she did not know if it was for the same reason she was. "It would be better to wait" she thought silently . There wasn't enough information for her act confidently upon. Predatorily smiling Natasha stood and reached out to shake Arthur's hand.

"Thank you for your time Arthur. I am glad that the rebels haven't tried to snatch you up. I fear that their continued efforts are confusing the masses, gaining misguided sympathy. They will use whatever they can to overthrow our Kingdom, no matter the cost. You'll find Arthur, that the ones who appear most honest, are often the most deceitful" Natasha finished waiting a second longer before releasing Arthur's hot hand. Arthur now thoughtful silently retracted his hand and bowed his head slightly, before leaving through Natasha's office door.

Natasha sat down and collected her thoughts about her mysterious golden boy. The subtle signs of fear had been there, Natasha had spent years learning how to spot them. She felt as through she had made progress, felt the net draw a little narrower. Arthur…a man forced to leave a comfortable country life to come to the deranged city. Which at the time was highly unstable with multiple uprisings before Ludwig had been forced to retreat outside the Capital. Their base was currently unknown. If it were, the Isle it was stationed on would be certainly destroyed. But the base wasn't her main priority, the 'queen' was. Something told her that she would have to keep her eye on Mr Kirkland.

A loud knock at the door brought Natasha away from her daydreams of victory and back to reality. Sighing and tucking away her fantasies, Natasha closed Arthur's file and looked to her door. Once again she steeled herself as her next suspect, a young rather plain looking girl named Elizabeta Héderváry.


	15. Chapter 15 - Reunion

Hetalia – Of Magic and Might

Chapter 15! Unfortunately this is the second time of writing this chapter. For some reason my iPad decided to troll me and crash Microsoft without me saving it :( lesson learnt, always always save. Any who there's the next chapter and we are back with our dynamic duo!

Enjoy!

* * *

The Capital, Clocktower plaza, Outside the front gates of The Winter Palace

"Reckon he's trying to compensate for something, eh Kiku?" Alfred Jones asked his Japanese partner as he awed at the architectural wonder in front of him. After he and Kiku had left Arthur and Francis, Alfred found that the palace was only a little distance away from the Clocktower plaza. Which truth be told was more then alittle embrassessing for Alfred.

Alfred would be lying if he said that he was not impressed by the Winter Palace. Built with its white slab stone that looked golden in the setting sun and enormous brick-red roofed towers. The palace was a beauty to behold. The crowd that was usually swarming in front of the tall gates were more subdued, perhaps the heat had finally got to them Alfred thought as he people watched. His partner Kiku was standing next to him holding his modified vintage camera. It's lens was altered so that its magnifying power was a thousand times more powerful then it's original magnification. Kiku was using it to get a close up view of guard positions and the occasional snap when someone appeared beside a window. They had been stationed a little distance away from the gates for a few hours, simply observing the palace.

"This is hardly the time to be making jokes Alfred. Have you noticed how many people have been entering and leaving through the gates?" Kiku asked lowering his camera for a millisecond to stare at the slowly opening gates.

"Yeah, it's weird. The Emperor must be planning something and I bet…. Hold the phone. Is that Francis?!" Alfred cried pointing at exiting Frenchman, making frantic waving movements to draw his attention. Francis spotted the enthusiastic Alfred and swaggered over to them with a smug grin on his face.

"Ah Alfred, Kiku! It is so good to see you again so soon. They really do always come back for more" Francis teased flirtatiously with a wink, shaking Alfred and Kiku's hands fiercely.

"It's awesome to see you again Francis, so uh what were you doing in the palace anyway?" Alfred asking tucking his hands into his pockets and glancing over at the palace.

"Early this morning two guards arrived to escort Arthur and myself here. On arrival I was interviewed by the radiant Natasha Arklolhkay" Alfred and Kiku shared a look as Francis mentioned the name of the Emperor's sister, before Alfred realising the other piece of key information.

"Wait wait wait, wait. Wait. Did you say Arthur? Is Arthur in there?!" Alfred cried gripping Francis roughly by the shoulders and shaking him vicariously.

"Stop it Alfred! Qui yes Arthur is came with me, speak of the devil" Francis mused as he spied the Brit emerging from the front palace doors and through its iron gates. Arthur made his way through the crowd towards Francis, Alfred and Kiku with a scowl on his face.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here!" Arthur shouted as he stopped by Francis' side. Despite being yelled at, Alfred grinned. He was just pleased to see Arthur exit the palace alright.

"You know Arthur, where I come from it's a pleasantry to exchange a polite "hello" before the insults start" Alfred returned with a playful goofy grin on his beaming face.

"Oh I'm sorry Alfred. Hello, you muppet" Arthur sarcastically mocked performing a jesters bow as he did so.

"What back atcha sunshine" Alfred joked to the entertainment of his bemused audience.

"So what actually are you blonkers doing in front of the palace? Hoping to strike the Emperor with his pants down?" Arthur snickered.

"That wouldn't be practical. The Emperor hardly ever leaves the palace, when he does its always via private air ship. Besides if the mission was to assassinate the Emperor, then General Ludwig would send me with a more professional agent" Kiku surprisingly spoke up as he lowered his camera, packing it into its leather case. Arthur and Francis nodded in agreement as Alfred sputtered in disbelief.

"What's that supposed to mean! Whatever. So what do we do now Kiku?" Alfred asked turning to Kiku who pondered for a moment.

"I suppose we go to the air ship crossing to head back to base. Francis do you know of any ships that would be crossing this late?" Kiku inquired to Francis who shook his head sadly.

"I guess we'll have to find lodging Kiku, c'mon we'll have to start searching unless…" Alfred trailed off, spinning to throw his large Aqua puppy eyes in Arthur's direction. Arthur made a sort of hissing sound and started frogmarching down towards Clocktower plaza.

"Fine! You can stop over at mine! We'll have to pick up tea on the way though" Arthur called back to his following troupe, Alfred cheering the whole way.

* * *

Clocktower plaza, The Tea Room, Arthur Kirkland's apartment

"Mannn! That pizza was awesome! I would live in the Capital just to get a taste of this everyday. This. Is. The best pizza ever" Alfred screamed in delight as the company entered Arthur's apartment, Arthur immediately flicking on the lights. Everyone trooped into warm clean apartment and set their empty pizza boxes onto Arthur's round table.

"Yes, Feliciano is quite the master of his art. Did you see the open letter on the counter? It looked like a love letter, if I wasn't mistaken I spied the letter 'L' at the bottom" Arthur amused as he led his guests onto the upper floor. Alfred observed three bedroom doors and one bathroom door, identified by a green and blue towel hung on an attached hook. Arthur strode over to the farthest left door on the horse shoe metal landing. Pushing it open Alfred could see a white plain guest room with minimal styled furniture.

"Kiku, you wil be in the guest room if that's alright. Alfred you get a choice, my room or Francis' room" Arthur remarked opening the door for Kiku who strode past him, nodding his thanks and wishing the his hosts goodnight. Francis eyed Alfred playfully and twirled the end of his styled ponytail.

"Why don't you join me Alfred, although I'm afraid I can't guarantee that you'll have much sleep" Francis purred in Alfred's ear, causing Alfred throw himself against the wall to escape Francis grasp.

"Uh I think I'll go with Arthur, thanks Francis" Alfred stammered sprinting into the room that Arthur had just opened, it's door bearing a golden plate designed in the shape of a thick oaken tree. Upon passing the doorway Alfred examined Arthur's lodging.

The room was moderately large with the softest green walls and dark waxed floor panelling. Opposite the door stood a double bed with white covers, decorated with embroidery in the shapes of falling leaves. On the right of the bed was a colossal wooden wardrobe with beautiful intricate engravings of lions, unicorns and dragons. While on the west wall pinned to the wall was a stretched out map of the Isles, some isles circled with colourful markers. Scraps of small paragraphs were written beside the encircled isles, though Alfred could not read them from the distance he stood at. Interestingly there was a circling on the map that contained no Isle , instead of small neat notes there was a large question mark. On the walls hung photographs of various views of scenery such as woods and beaches. It was a room that Arthur had made his own, to Alfred it felt like every aspect of the room was engraved with a touch of Arthur's memories. Revealing small hints of Arthur's character.

"Nice place, it feels homely" Alfred complimented as he strode over to Arthur's wardrobe, tracing detailed patterned strokes of one lion's mane. Alfred could imagine Arthur with a whittle knife, craving his art into the sturdy wood.

"Thank you, although I never truly had a home. This is how I imagine it would be" Arthur replied walking over to join Alfred by his wardrobe.

"Are you okay Arthur? I mean really okay. You were in the palace. Being interrogated by the Emperor's sister" Alfred questioned seriously, turning his head slightly to look Arthur in the eye.

"I'm okay. For a horrible moment I thought I had been found out, that they were there to take Francis and I in. I can't deny I wasn't scared Alfred" Arthur returned not meeting Alfred's eyes, instead examining the dancing dragon in the wood. "They were asking about you Alfred" Alfred's eyes snapped in shock and dismay. "They wanted to know if I had been in contract with any recruitment rebels" Alfred let out a breath of annoyance and rubbed the neck of his neck.

"Great, just great. So they know who we are then?" Alfred finally said, undertones of fear creeping into his voice.

"They didn't know specifically. I believe they just generally think that rebels are in the capital" Arthur reassured certainly, taking his tie, shoes and socks off. "Take your shoes and socks off before you get in bed. I do not want mud on my covers!" Arthur added as he sat down on the right side of his bed. Alfred nodded and proceeded to do as instructed, also pulling his waist coat off as well. Arthur pulled the covers back and lay in bed facing away from Alfred as he too climbed into bed.

"Hey Arthur? Why have you let me sleep upstairs this time?" Alfred murmured, there was a lot he wanted to talk about. Though he got the impression that Arthur was keen to sleep.

"Because you're my friend, you twat" Arthur yawned as he stretched and curled into a ball. Alfred despite his sleepiness smiles and drew more of covers to his side, cacooning himself in Arthur's covers

"Night Arthur" Alfred whispered already half asleep, eyes closing and slipping into darkness. Arthur stilled in response, the last time he had slept beside someone and exchanged 'good nights' was with his brothers. The night before the tournament as they had excitedly discussed which arrows to take, debating various techniques and stances. Arthur had felt such joy back then that it hurt so much to remember. He knew that Alfred didn't realise the personal meaning behind those words for him, yet Arthur appreciated it all the same. Despite bringing the threat of being caught to his home, Arthur was secretly extremely glad that Kiku and Alfred had accidentally stumbled into his shop. If they hadn't then Arthur felt he would have two less dear friends he could trust completely.

"Goodnight, Alfred" Arthur spoke softly into his warm pilow, following Alfred into blissful unconsciousness

* * *

Awww. So the famous four for back together for the time being. In this chapter I've placed quite a lot of references, for example Feliciano (North Italy) sending and receiving letters from 'L'? I wonder what that could stand for S:) also Arthur's room was quite nice to imagine, the wardrobe referencing 'the lion, the witch and the wardrobe' as well as the carvings and decoration. Arthur was very much a traveller and a lover of nature so of course his room would reflect this. The map was well, hmmm. Both Ivan and Arthur have detailed maps of the Isles, what's that all about? Thank you for reading and if you are enjoying this story, please take the time to leave a review and a follow. They really mean and help me so much :)

Until next time folks!


	16. Chapter 16 - All Aboard!

Hetalia – Of Magic and Might

Sweet 16! We're getting a change of setting in this chapter and we are also entering the beginning of the stories first crisis arc!

Enjoy!

* * *

Clocktower plaza, The Tea Room, Arthur Kirkland's apartment

Arthur Kirkland woke silently from his pleasant dreamless sleep. He felt content and at peace. Gentle sunlight streamed through the open bedroom door, illuminating the room in soft light. The wafting smell of French toast drifted into the room from the kitchen below. Francis must have already awoken and started cooking breakfast. Arthur sighed happily as he opened his spring green eyes, to find a large foot inches away from his face.

"Urgghhh!" Arthur girlishly screamed in horror, falling backwards out of bed and landing on his hard floor with a loud thud. Alfred snapped awake and did a double take looking for the damsel in distress that had woke him.

"Woah! Who's there?! Miss? Oh it's just you Arthur. Why'd you wake me so early?" Alfred yawned rubbing his sky blue eyes and reaching for his glasses on the bedside table. Arthur swiftly recovered and jumped to his feet, pointing an accusing finger at Alfred.

"Listen here you stupid oaf! Were you raised to shove your smelly feet in the face of your host?! Honestly I finally have a decent nights sleep and I awake up to have a stupid smelly foot in my face! Which by the way, is not a pleasant thing to wake up to! And when was the last time you clipped your grubby toe nails anyway. You sir seriously have a complete lack of personal foot hygiene, you'd think that members of the Resistance would at least have some standards! I can't believe that this is how you repay me for allowing you to share my bed!" Arthur angrily rambled to Alfred who was still waking himself.

"Hmm what's that amazing smell" Alfred said ignoring Arthur's rant and following his nose out the room. Arthur huffed in disbelief and followed Alfred out onto the baloney. Standing on his apartment's landing Arthur heard the sound of running water emitting from the bathroom, Kiku must currently be taking a shower. Looking below he saw Francis transferring caramel coloured French toasts onto four plates. Alfred had come off the stairs,grabbed one of the plates and began wolfing it down. Only to scream in pain from still-too-hot food.

Arthur smiled and returned to his room to change out of his crinkled clothes. Walking over to his wardrobe Arthur reached for the door nob, throwing the door wide and looking inside. Inside among his regular clothes were some rather different types of clothing. Some pieces within included a crimson pirate captain coat that Arthur stole when he was twelve,as well as his favourite dark green cloak. Avoiding these articles of clothing Arthur reached two plain white quarter length shirts and a pair of brown trousers. Slipping out of his old clothes and slipping into his new ones, Arthur left his room once again with his second shirt in hand.

Upon climbing down his grated metal stairs, Arthur proceeded to approach Alfred and hand him his white shirt. Alfred accepted the shirt looking confused.

"Your shirt is crinkled, so I'll temporarily loan you mine" Arthur stated, Alfred giving with his thanks and without patting an eyelid proceeded to change into his given shirt. Arthur coughed awkwardly and walked over to the kitchen sink by Francis.

"How did you sleep Arthur? I didn't hear any talking last night" Francis remarked aloud over the sounds of dishes being washed in the sink. Arthur who had just poured himself and taken a sip of water, did a spit take.

"What the hell are you talking about frog?! I don't sleep talk.." Arthur trailed off sheepishly muting his words by taking another swig at his water. Alfred glanced over to Arthur with a subtle expression of concern, only to have his attention drawn to Kiku who had exited the bathroom. As Kiku sat down with them, Arthur handed Kiku his breakfast and together with Francis sat down to enjoy their breakfast.

"How did you sleep Kiku?" Arthur asked as he cut up his French toast, popping it into his mouth.

"Very well thank you Arthur. The mattress was so much more comfortable then my bed roll back at the base" Kiku politely answered, thoroughly enjoying his breakfast. Alfred pushed away his clean plate and leaned back on his cushioned chair, smacking his lips. Francis to finished his meal and cleared his throat to draw everyone's attention.

"I received a letter from my friend Antonio. He has generously invited us to his manor, Arthur. He says that he'll be holding a small gathering, a dinner party if you would" Francis announced to the table. Arthur set his cutlery down and held his chin thoughtfully.

"Lord Antonio, yes I remember him. His parties were top notch, say where is his manor again?" Arthur inquired, Kiku and Alfred had picked up their plates and started washing them.

"On a remote Isle, something to do with a dolphin fin" Francis airily stated, Arthur sighed and proceeded to correct him.

"You mean Whale-Tail Island? Hell's Bells Francis I know it's remote, but it's still a part of the Isles. Your geography is bloody awful" Arthur scorned, missing the look of shock exchanged between Alfred and Kiku. Arthur and Francis continued unaware that they would be travelling the Isle where the Resistance's base was situated.

"Suppose we better set off then. Alfred, Kiku? You'll be setting as well I suppose. Why don't we walk down to the Air Ship crossing together?" Arthur said brightly standing up and checking his wallet on the coffee table for money. Alfred cleared his throat suggestively for Kiku to speak up, to which he reluctantly complied.

"Actually Arthur, we will be needing passage to Whale-Tail Island as well" Kiku hurriedly spoke, not drawing breath. Francis' and Arthur's eyebrows raised in surprise.

"Then I suppose that we'll all be travelling together" Francis nonchalantly suggested, Arthur shrugged and folded his wallet into his pocket. Kiku ran upstairs to grab his pack and camera while Francis and Alfred waited by the door. Once they were all ready to depart, they left the apartment and began walking back to the Air Ship Crossing.

* * *

The Capital, The Capital's Air Ship Crossing and Harbour, The decking the Zeppelin ship 'The Fair Lady"

"Would passengers please remain seated, we will now be leaving departing for 'Whale-Tail Island'. A bell will be rang that will signify when it is safe to roam the ship, thank you" a female voice resounded from the built in Zeppelin speakers. Arthur continued to look out the circular port window whilst listening to the the intercoms voice. Finally they were about to take off, Arthur hadn't chosen this particular ship for its luxury. He'd chosen it for its speed, though it didn't seem particularly quick when it took forever to take off.

The Fair Lady was a fairly respectable air craft. At the centre of the cabin structure was the Dining cart, where passengers came to feast and admire the passing views. The Dining cart was extremely elegant and sophisticated . Spotless white cloth tables were dotted about the room, trim waiters navigating through them with dining charts. Chatter and classical music bounced off the walls, radiating the cart in a lively atmosphere. Arthur and company had seated themselves on a window side table. Dining alongside them were a few passengers collectively sipping wine, though Arthur didn't pay much attention to them. The zeppelin's engine whirred and the air ship lifted off its dock, reversing and started on its set course. On the table side by side, Alfred and Kiku were conversing quietly to each other while Francis sat beside Arthur.

"What do you think Alfred and Kiku are talking about?" Arthur whispered in Francis' ear, watching in Alfred's and Kiku's direction. Their brows were frowned in worry and their eyes kept darting among the other passengers. The display of suspicious behaviour had Arthur more then a little disturbed.

"I think they are talking about that women's outfit. I mean fishnet tights and silhouette heels in fall? Tragic" Francis scoffed flamboyantly with a sassy dismissive wave.

"You know, somehow Francis I don't think that's what their talking about" Arthur murmured in a low tone void to Francis' ears, whom continued to judge other passenger's fashion. Arthur groaned and heaved himself to his feet. Alfred and Kiku paused from their worrying conversation at the sudden movement.

"I'm going to explore the rest of the carriages, be back in five" Arthur announced as he left the table, Kiku nodding in response. Alfred and Francis wearing barely noticeable looks of concern. Arthur sidestepped a hurrying waiter and reached the exit, pushing open the swinging door and stepping into a cabin corridor. Hearing the door close behind him Arthur continued down the narrow corridor, his footsteps silenced by the bouncy carpet. The centre cabin's door was slightly ajar and growing audible conversation drifted into the corridor.

"What the hell do you mean he didn't board? We were told that he would be crossing on this date!" A gruff voice boomed from inside the cabin, Arthur paused and crept closer. From the other side of the door a low mumbled static voice emitted from a handheld radio.

"What'd the boss man say Hyde?" A slightly higher voice said, Arthur presumed to the man talking on the radio.

"He said that the target may not be on the ship. But he said that don't mean we can't make a profit today. Boss says if we hijack the ship, we land it in the HQ's port" The voice belonging to Hyde authoritatively commanded.

"I've always wanted to fly me own air ship!" A rather weedy voice in-putted excitedly. Only to be answered with a groan and slapping sound.

"Screw your head on Dodger! You flying an airship? Ha! You can't even tell your left from your right!" The higher voice cried giving Dodger another slap. Arthur heard Dodger cry in pain and Hyde chuckle.

"The pilot will fly us there, it'll simply take a little…convincing" Hyde amused, pulling a throwing dart from his jacket and examining it. "Remember boys, if a dog gives you trouble. You put it down. I doubt we'll run into trouble, the people of the capital have grown soft and mellow" Hyde snarky said as he rose from his seat and unbeknownst to Arthur, walked silently to the cabin door. All to late Arthur sickeningly realised that the cabin's occupants were leaving. Taking barely two steps back before the cabin door was abruptly opened, Arthur stood defenceless face to face with a furious brutal trio of mercenaries.

* * *

And so it begins! Not too much to say about this chapter to be honest. I like to think the mercenaries we have been introduced to speak with strong cockney accents, their names all have connections to London so meh :P. Thank you reading this chapter and if you are enjoying this story, please take the time to leave a review to tell me what you think and follow this story to keep updated!

Until next time folks!


	17. Chapter 17 - Fight Club

Hetalia – Of Magic and Might

Chapter 17! Oh boy, starting playing your mortal combat and street fighter music because we have our first fight scene!

Enjoy!

* * *

5 kilometres from the floating Isle known as 'Whale-tail Island', The Air Ship 'The Fair Lady', Cabin corridor south of the Dining Cart.

Arthur stood frozen in front of the hijacker mercenaries. The tall lanky man who had opened the door was Hyde, his straw blonde eyebrows frowned at the sight of Arthur. Behind him, his two accomplices stepped up threateningly behind Hyde.

"Well well well boys, looks like we got ourselves a peeping Tom" amused Hyde flourishing and twirling his switchblade. Arthur's eyes darted between the faces and a bead of sweat formed beneath his bangs.

"Ha ha! It's funny! Because his name is Tom!" The one known as Dodger crackled, earning him a elbow in the ribs from the bald man beside him.

"No you idiot! It's an expression, his name isn't even Tom! Uh is it?" The one Arthur would come to know as Skipper said, directing the last question to Arthur.

"No" Arthur answered with a small dismissive wave of his hand, the mood suddenly seemed less tense.

"Oh that's good, you know it's just so awkward when you get someone's name wrong. I mean I have a cousin who's called Mary. But for some reason I always call her dairy. Dunno why.I'm pretty sure it was because she smelt Swiss-cheese, or maybe that was my ma?" Skipper continued to ramble. Arthur got the impression that the truly threatening one was Hyde. The other two sort of seemed like twiddle de and twiddle dumb.

"It's an honest mistake" Arthur joined in playing along, nodding in agreement. While this bizarre conversation played out, Hyde began to lose his short temper.

"Skipper! Dodger! Enough of this stupidity! He knows of the plan, get him!" Hyde yelled as he went to grab Arthur, who turned tail and fled back the way he came.

Why the hell did this have to happen to me? Arthur thought as he sprinted down the corridor, ducking as a bullet lodged itself into the ceiling plaster above his head with a loud bang.

"Bloody hell! How'd they get that past the guards?!" Arthur silently cursed as he breached the Dining chart door with full force. The residents of the Dining cart were in hysterics at the explosive noises of gun fire. Alfred, Kiku and Francis were all on their feet and turned towards the door as Arthur threw it open with his continued momentum.

"Everyone take cover!" Arthur screamed as his pursuers exploded into room. Screams and yells polluted the room with chaos. Without missing a beat Kiku overturned the company's dining table. Creating a temporary cover. Alfred and Francis took Kiku's lead and ducked behind the makeshift cover. Arthur legged it over to his friends. Sliding behind it baseball style when he got near.

"What the actual hell Arthur?! Who are these goons!?" Alfred yelled as Arthur leaned back against the table panting.

"I don't know! I literally just passed them and they tried to jump me!" Arthur cried over the deafening gun shots. The other passengers had flattened themselves against the floor. They had switched from screaming to openly weeping. Risking a peek over the edge of the table, Arthur peered from his table cover.

By the exit he saw Skipper and Dodger halt their barrage, it appeared Hyde had ordered them to stop. Arthur looked over to his crouching comrades, motioning that it was relatively safe to take a look. Over by the door Hyde wore a smug victorious grin on his face.

"Alright alright ladies and gentlemen, we've had our fun. Now listen up because I'm only going to say this once" Hyde spoke aloud enjoying himself throughly, loving how he held the room's attention. "You, are all now hostages. My hostages. Now after you've all handed over your valuables, I'll pop off to talk to the captain. This party boat has a new destination"

"Whatta we gonna do?"Alfred hissed as he eyed up their opponents. Arthur was still recovering his breath with Francis by his side, checking for bullet wounds.

"We can't let them change the course of this ship. Everyone on the count of three, we lift the table and rush at them. Francis and I will take Thing 1 and 2, Alfred and Kiku you get Mr Hyde. He's got a knives so be careful, ready?" Arthur strategically planned, meeting each pair of eyes as he spoke. The company exchanged nods of determination and gripped the table in preparation to run.

"3…" Francis whispered beginning the count down.

"2…" Kiku continued steeling himself to run.

"1…" Alfred gritted tensely.

"Now!" Arthur yelled giving the signal to lift the table. Altogether the company raised the table like a shield and charged, yelling their war cries as they did. Hyde, Skipper and Dodger all snapped to the screams of the advancing warriors. Skipper and Dodger raised their flintlock pistols and began firing once again. The bullets nailing the table but not penetrating through. Hyde had drawn his throwing knives and switch blade, raising them as the table drew closer.

When they were about a metre away from the gunners, Arthur and company threw the table at Skipper and Dodger. Knocking them down to the ground with a crash. Arthur and Francis splitting left and right. Both of them landing on top of the fallen gunners.

As Arthur and Francis pinned Skipper and Dodger. Alfred and Kiku bee-lined for Hyde. Dodging the spinning blades he threw in their direction. Changing to his switchblade, Hyde slashed in a wide arc at Alfred. Alfred dodging left as Kiku got close, jabbing at Hyde's abdomen. Kiku's punch connected, knocking the air out of Hyde. The punch caused Hyde to step back and instinctively bring up his elbow to counter Kiku's follow up uppercut. Alfred attempted to tackle Hyde's side, however missed as Hyde swiftly sidestepped. Turning his attention back to his Japanese attacker. Hyde kicked at Kiku's leg unbalancing him and elbowing him in the face, knocking Kiku backwards.

Taking his advantage Hyde lunged at Arthur, knocking him off Skipper. As they rolled off him, Skipper reached for his pistol and aimed at Francis. Before he could fire though, he felt something heavy smash into his hand. Hissing in pain Skipper let go of the gun and rolled away.

Alfred had noticed Skipper grab his pistol and had kicked it out of his hand. Spinning he saw Francis struggling with Dodger. Dodger had managed to rollover and now had Francis pinned by his neck. Kiku was running towards Francis, however was rugby-tackled by Skipper.

Alfred was about to rush to Francis' aid when he heard Arthur cry in pain. Hyde was dragging Arthur by his hair towards the pilot's control room. Knife to his throat.

"Arthur!" Alfred shrieked in distress causing Hyde meet his wide eyes. A cruel dry smile stretched onto Hyde's face as he reached the control room's door, Arthur continued to squirm in disparity.

"Sorry lads, but Arthur and I have an appointment with the pilot. If you jokers behave and don't follow, then maybe wittle ol' Hyde will think twice about slitting Arthur's throat" Hyde wickedly smiled as he walked backwards, pushing the door open and disappearing as it shut.

"I'm going to help Arthur!" Alfred shouted to Francis and Kiku as he ran past them, toward the door Arthur and Hyde had just entered though.

Francis threw a punch at Dodger on top of him, catching him on the edge of his jaw. Dodger's face snapped to the side and Francis continued his assault with a sloppy punch of the gut. Gripping Dodger's clothes, Francis ended his combo by twisting his body so Dodger's weight shifted and rolled Francis back on top.

"Go Alfred! Kiku and I'll cover you!" Francis replied as he began to continuously slap and backhand Dodger "Don't let Hyde hurt him!"

Alfred nodded sincerely and hurtled past Francis, reaching the door and bursting into the room. Before even processing the contents of the room, before Alfred could even understand what was happening. Alfred felt the splatter of hot red liquid land on his cheek.

* * *

Ooh. So this is my first attempt at writing a fight scene. As I have no idea if this is any good or bad, I would really appreciate it if you could let me know how well I wrote this. If it's good, I'll include more action and more physical fights. But if it's not very good, I'll try to write less. Feedback will help immensely :) so on other notes, we see that our loveable French snob can fight rather well! Also talking about fighting, I see Dodger and Skipper like the comedy duo in Pirates of the Caribbean, or Team Rocket. I quite like them, Hyde (inspired by Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde) is just mean. So anyway thank you for reading this chapter and I hope you enjoyed it. If you are enjoying this story please take the time to review (particularly on the fight scene :)) and follow this story to see more.

Untill next time folks!


	18. Chapter 18 - Drink up Me Hearties Yo-ho

Hetalia – Of Magic and Might

18! Wooooo. In this chapter we are wrapping up the first mini crisis arc! Disclaimers: I do not own Hetalia or its characters.

Enjoy!

* * *

1 Kilometres from the floating isle known as 'Whale-Tail Island', The Air Ship 'The Fair Lady', The Pilot and Control Room.

As Alfred felt a splatter of boiled blood fall against his cheek, he heard the heavy thud of a body hitting the floor. Just in front of him, Alfred saw the fresh corpse of the co-pilot fall to the ground, a small throwing knife impaled into his forehead. The room was dark and the first lingering scents of blood came creeping from still bodies. At the centre of the room in front of the helm wheel, Hyde stood with Arthur hostage. Alfred's eyes darted across the room

The control room was structured with a large glass concave window in front of the helm wheel. For some reason the lights were out and the only light present was natural. On the right side of the room were sprawled out navigation charts, rulers and compasses littered across them. Opposed to popular opinion, it seemed air ship courses were manually planned out by navigators and their charts. Opposite the charts was a small basic kitchen which was used by the crew and pilot, dark red strains coloured the wooden cupboards. A body was slumped against the kitchen unit, breathing shallowly with their head bowed. Beside them laying on their front was another unmoving body, though Alfred could not let if they were the pilot or a crewman. Or if they were even alive.

Over by the wheel Arthur attempted to break free from Hyde in such a way that didn't result in his throat being slit.

"Pity that" Hyde sarcastically remarked to Alfred as he inclined his head towards his dying victims. It was like he didn't even care he had just murdered someone. Alfred hated it, he hated this man's complete disregard of human life. This war was taking enough lives as it was, the world didn't need more blood on its hands! It was his whole reason for joining the resistance, to reduce the casualties rate. To become a hero. So why was he so weak?

Rage boil up inside of him, rage he had not left since his parents' death. Back then, he could only watch helpless on the sidelines as his parents burned. He had failed. He hadn't be there, hadn't been strong enough to change anything. He had failed. Again. Now, because of his weakness, more death was on his shoulders.

"Why can I never do anything right?!" Alfred silently screamed as tears whelmed behind his glasses. "You bastard!" Alfred in blind rage screeched at Hyde as he ran towards him, fists clenched. Hyde crudely threw Arthur to one side, Arthur smacking his head on the hard floor with a sickening thud. Turning back to his attacker, Hyde shook his finger condescendingly and tutted as Alfred closed the distance between them.

"You know four eyes, I don't like to ru-urgh!" Hyde was about to finish as Alfred's right hook connected with his face. Hyde rolled with the punch and stumbled right. Bringing in his elbow up to block Alfred's follow up uppercut. Absorbing most of the impact in his arm, Hyde retaliated with a wide kick sweep. Catching Alfred below his rib cage and knocking the wind out of him.

Now it was Alfred's turn to put some distance between them. Alfred shuffled back a step to dodge the next kick Hyde sent his way, good god he had long legs. Running over to the navigation table, Hyde grabbed one of the many brass compasses. Leaping forward Hyde feinted left before going low and stabbing Alfred's right leg with the compass. Alfred hissed in pain, shoving at Hyde and knocked him back onto the table with the charts. Alfred bit his lip and examined his wounded leg. Hyde had drove the compass quite deep into his leg and while the compass blocked the wound from massively bleeding, it didn't mean it hurt any less. Alfred dragged his leg over to where Arthur lay, Arthur's eyes fluttering as he regained consciousness.

"Alfred?" Arthur asked weakly as he opened his eyes, brows drawing together as he tried to focus on his surroundings.

"Hey buddy, I'm here" Alfred replied reassuringly, despite how tense he was as Hyde predatorily circled the duo. Clutching his head Arthur unsteadily rose beside Alfred, scanning the room and assessing their situation.

"He needs to be stopped Alfred. If this continues, we won't be walking out of here alive" Arthur whispered under his breath, Alfred nodding subtlety in response.

"He got my leg, I won't be as quick as I usually am" Alfred returned not taking his eyes off Hyde who watched their conversation with a bemused expression crawling into his face.

"I have a plan. If you distract him for about 10 seconds, I have a way to bring him down" Arthur murmured, Alfred turning to look at his friend with a raised brow.

"What do you have in mind?" Alfred inquired a mischievous gleam behind his glasses.

"Well, I can safely say that you'll never of seen anything like it" Arthur vaguely said grinning. Stepping a few steps back and closing his eyes in concentration, Arthur began to do what he had not in a very long time. Taking Arthur's silence as his cue Alfred as best as he could, darted forward trying to wrestle for the element of surprise. To his benefit, Hyde was staring at Arthur in confusion and was completely oblivious until Alfred slammed into Hyde like a bull. Pushing Hyde off him, Alfred raised his arms in his heavy boxer's stance.

When Alfred was growing up General Ludwig had oversaw all combat training. It was when Alfred was around 17 when Ludwig had discovered his natural talent at boxing. Long days and longer nights had led to Alfred developing a stable strong boxing style, 'ground and pound' as Alfred had used to name it. Of course though, Ludwig knew it was reckless and foolish to stick with one fighting style. So naturally, he made Alfred memorise and develop a ridiculously wide range of styles. Alfred both loved and hated Ludwig for it.

Keeping his face low and rib cage protected, Alfred went for two quick jabs aimed for Hyde's exposed face. Hyde keeping his ground, leaned slightly back out of reach before returning his own jab to Alfred's injured leg. Swinging his leg out of the way. Alfred brought his left knee up and jammed it against Hyde's open soft stomach, earning him a satisfying gasp of breath from Hyde. Not breaking tempo. Alfred proceeded to slam his elbow against Hyde's nose. Hearing a loud crunch as he broke it. Hyde's head snapped backwards from the impact. Causing him to retreat a few paces back.

"You think you're so bloody smart, don't ya kid? Think a few fancy moves will save your backside? Think againn- what the hell is in his hand?!" Hyde yelled pointing to Arthur. Following Hyde's stare Alfred saw Arthur standing palm turned upwards, crackling with white lightening. Alfred's tongue started to taste weird and the hair on the back of his neck began to stand up as Arthur charged his palm, opening his golden highlighted green eyes when he had finished.

"I bet I don't need to say this, but this might be a bit 'shocking'" Alfred chuckled as Arthur without warning sprinted over to Hyde. Not sparing him even a warning, Arthur pressed his charged palm against Hyde's chest and discharged the immense voltage he held. Expertly electrocuting Hyde as all volts ran through him to the ground. When the charge ran out, a slightly charred Hyde slumped to the floor unconscious. Arthur side stepping so that Hyde's face took the full impact of the floor. Pleased with his work Arthur turned to Alfred with a sarcastic look on his face

"Really? 'Shocking'? That was the best you could come up with?" Alfred grinned and shrugged his shoulders.

"It's not like I had much time to think of a good pun. Next time tell me what your going to do and I'll think of a good one in advance" Alfred returned, walking over to and kneeling beside the slumping body by the kitchen. Checking for a pulse. "That's the real deal isn't it?" Alfred said seriously this time. "Your magic"

Arthur sighed and looked down at his palm. "It is, I thought I might be a little rusty. After all this time and all"

"Doesn't seem it dude. That was totally amazing. As much as I hate to see eye to eye with the Emperor, I understand why The Emperor sees magic as a threat" Alfred grimly admitted as he felt a gently pulse on the pilot's neck. Arthur didn't reply to that, or perhaps he didn't want to. Alfred couldn't blame him, instead he focused on checking for pulses.

The pilot and his navigator had survived however barely, while the co-pilot had fallen. Alfred and Arthur covered up the co-pilot's body and gave their apologises and condolences to the pilot and navigator. The pilot while he mourned, knew that without him, the ship would never arrive at its destination. Being unable to move, the pilot had Arthur pilot the ship as he watched and gave occasional helpful directions. Through in the pilot's mind, Arthur was a natural at the helm and hardly needed any prompting in the right direction. After applying first aid to the navigator, who stayed with Arthur and the pilot. Alfred exited the control room to see a slightly bloodied Francis and Kiku conversing, while sitting on top of a hog-tied Dodger and Skipper. As Alfred drew closer, Francis spotted him and frantically rushed over. Meeting Alfred with a crushing embrace.

"Alfred! Thank god you are safe. Are you hurt? Ah Your leg! Is Arthur hurt to?!" Francis near cried as he fretted over Alfred. Alfred smiled tiredly over the over-dramatic Frenchman.

"Relax dude, Arthur and I are fine. Lets go and get patched up. There's medical supplies in the control room" Alfred explained as he lead Francis and Kiku back through the door to catch Arthur joyfully singing as he manned the spinning helm wheel.

"Yo-ho, yo-ho a pirates life for me. We pillage, we plunder, we rifle, we loot. Drink me hearties yo-ho. We pilfer the seas, we're really a fright! Drink up me hearties yo-ho! Yo-ho yo-ho a pirates life for me! We're beggars, we're blighters and very well dressed. Drink up me hearties yo-ho! We pilfer and ravage, and don't give a hoot!" Arthur continued to sing, turning to throw a confident radiant smile over his shoulder to his astonished friends.

"Drink up me hearties, yo-ho"

* * *

It's a pirates life for me mate :) so this chapter was quite fun to write. I feel like this was very much Alfred's time to shine. We learn about his style of combat and we learn his reason for joining the Resistance. I imagine Alfred to be more of a brawler, while Arthur observes from the sidelines before choosing the prefect moment to strike. We also got to see Arthur using magic for the first time, using it as a finisher. It makes you realise, that these men can really hold their own in a fight. So being unable not to give a wink towards Arthur's pirate side, I included 'A pirates life for me' song to leave the chapter on a high note. Little reminder though, the last time Arthur sang happily was with his brothers *wink wink* I can't wait to continue and showcase off Francis and Kiku's fighting styles as we progress along with the story.

Thank you for reading and if you are enjoying this story, please give the time to leave a review to tell me what you think. If you want to keep updated with this story, please follow for upcoming chapters!

Untill next time folks!


	19. Chapter 19 - Gale Force

Hetalia – Of Magic and Might

Chapter 19! Thank you for all the reviews I've received so far, they mean the world to me :) Once again thank you and here's the next chapter!

Enjoy!

* * *

Whale-Tail Island, The Boston Air Ballon Docking Station, Unknown Forrest area

"What the hell Francis! What. The. Actually. Hell. How could you get us this lost? I knew we should of asked Alfred and Kiku, but no. You and your pompous sense of 'natural navigation' has done nothing but send us in the wrong direction!" Arthur screamed at Francis as the Frenchman struggled to read a map of the area. After expertly landing 'The Fair Lady', Arthur and Francis had split from Alfred and Kiku at a crossroads. The goodbyes hadn't been too emotional, they were after all on the same small island. Alfred had even whispered to Arthur that he may even gate-crash the party later. Much to the distaste and scorn of Francis. Arthur had foolishly let Francis take the lead assuming that, as Francis had been to Antonio's manor before, he knew the way. Oh how wrong he was.

"Quiet Arthur! I'm trying to gather my thoughts! You're absolutely no help when your yelling in my ear!" Francis cried pinching the bridge of his nose as he continued to consult the map.

Arthur made a frustrated strangling noise as he threw his arms in the air. God why couldn't the git remember where the manor was, how could you even miss a gigantic manor?!. Looking around him, Arthur spied one particular tree with low enough branches to climb. By climbing up, perhaps he could get a better feel of the surroundings.

Jogging over to the tree, Arthur reached for a low branch and hauled himself up. As Arthur climbed higher, he reminisced about his adventures as a child. Back then he had to climb plenty of trees, whether it was to escape from enemies or simply find a place to sleep. Even though those years spent alone had sharpened Arthur's survival skills, it didn't make up for the emotional walls that solitude had built. Walls that made it hard for Arthur to easily open up to anyone.

Arthur reached for another branch, very nearly missing. He couldn't afford to be distracted when he was this far up the tree. One wrong move and he'd plummet. Perching catlike on relatively high branch, Arthur had a perfect view of the area. Proximately Northwest from his tree, he could see an old Victorian manor with a few acres of land stretched around it. Strangely it looked as though an assault course had been set up, complete with army netting and laid out tyres for combat drills. This Antonio must be a fitness freak, Arthur deduced as he felt the touch of a gentle breeze.

He missed this, he missed the country. The constant smell of grass and dirt. The quiet chatter of woodland animals and natural tranquility that the Forrest held. In some ways he felt more at home out here then he had ever back in his apartment. Maybe if Francis was willing, they could move into a cottage. Not too far away from a town, but close enough to make rounds. Arthur could go back to hunting and Francis could work in a restaurant. Arthur knew he was kidding himself, Francis adored the city life. The glamor, the riches. He would never truly willing move to the country.

Arthur sighed and was about to begin his descent when he heard a large amount of scuffling below along with some angry raised voices. What was that frog up to?. Climbing down his tree a little way, Arthur's thick brows raised in surprise at the scene below him.

Francis had company and not the friendly sort. Two man had Francis handcuffed on the Forrest floor while a third was talking attentively into his handheld radio. Remarkably the one speaking into his radio had short white hair and his irises were red

"Chill Bro. We've only discovered one intruder, though we have reason to believe that there may be a second. Don't worry about it, the awesome me will take care of them." The white haired one spoke with a cocky swagger in his voice.

Arthur narrowed his peridot eyes and planned his next move, this was going to be harder then he had thought. Non-lethally take out three men, rescue Francis and escape. Simple. Arthur rolled his sleeves up and tensed his legs in preparation to jump. God, he hadn't done this in a while. The last time he had done a leap of faith was when he had last hunted with his brothers. They had been tracking a white doe for weeks, legend had said it granted wishes. With that thought Arthur performed the leap of faith and like a eagle, soared and dove.

For a mere second it seemed time stood still as the wind tore through Arthur's hair and clothing as he watched Francis' attackers draw closer and closer. As he was nearing an arm lengths distance, Arthur raised his arms and turned his palms towards the men. As Arthur came crashing down, his palms hugged the men's faces and the momentum that Arthur carried as he fell was transferred onto the men. Crying in surprise, the men were roughly forced backwards off their feet and fell to the Forrest floor. Arthur had simultaneously taken out both men and was left with one final thunderstruck one.

The white haired man shook his head in amazement and disbelief, laughing slightly in awe.

"Dude before we start, let me just tell you that. That was nearly as awesome as me" the White haired one complimented as he raised his fists in challenge to Arthur. Arthur gritted his teeth in annoyance. This situation was not ideal, true he had reduced the attackers numbers. But Arthur could clearly see that his opponent was better built then he was. If it came to a fist fight, and it would, this White haired man could probably easily overpower him if Arthur slipped up. No, if Arthur wanted to win, he'd have to depend on his agility, quick reflexes and luck. Even then the odds looked doubtful.

"Why did you attack my friend?" Arthur asked loudly as he entered his fighting stance. Bouncing on the balls of his feet, his knees bent and his arms raised chest height. This stance accommodated to Arthur's lack of weight and strengthened his agility, if need be he could easily throw himself into a roll to dodge.

"Because pal, you are on private property. You are intruding on something you really don't want to get involved in" the White haired man replied grinning, obviously eager for a fight. "I'm Gilbert Beilschmidt by the way, thought you might want to know the name of the man who's about to whoop your ass"

Arthur was starting to ready pissed off by this 'Gilbert'. Steeling himself Arthur clenched his fists and looked Gilbert dead in the eye "Come at me"

Grinning the whole time, Gilbert ran forward and threw a right hook aimed at Arthur's chest. Arthur ducked and bounced backwards when Gilbert followed with a swift elbow strike. As Gilbert's strike overshot its target, leaving his right side unprotected. Arthur retaliated by ducking low and striking his heel against Gilbert's foot, causing Gilbert to grunt in pain as he was forced back. Instead continuing his combo, Arthur took a step back and waited until Gilbert left another opening.

Gilbert got near once again and feinted another right hook, to which Arthur prepared to dodge. However instead of punching, Gilbert threw his shoulder forward and tackled startled Arthur. Causing him to smack against a tree, Arthur gasped in pain. Not allowing Arthur time to recover nor breathe, Gilbert threw a heavy punch at Arthur's side. Arthur grimaced as Gilbert's fist caught his thin frame, forcing Arthur to be thrown left and fall to the dirty ground. Arthur hit the ground, the air being knocked from his lungs and forced himself to roll to evade Gilbert's stomp. Gilbert's foot landing where Arthur's chest had been seconds ago.

Arthur continued to roll and scrambled to his feet, clutching his bruised side as Gilbert stalked closer. Dammit, he wasn't going to win in a straight fist fight. Gilbert had strength and training over him, there was no way Arthur was going to beat him fairly. As much as Arthur reluctant to, he knew that it was the quickest way to end this fight. He was going to have to use magic. More specifically, wind magic. If he condensed the air in his palm into a spinning sphere that expanded on contract, then maybe it would knock back Gilbert for long enough to run with the frog.

Just like on The Fair Lady, Arthur called upon the magic in his blood. His magic stirred and Arthur imagined the invisible air currents surrounding him. Concentrating on the magic being directed to his hand, Arthur mentally envisioned the air currents being slowly drawn to his palm. A sudden wind blew past Gilbert towards Arthur, the eager wind rushing to Arthur's aid. Air currents spiralled and condensed together at high speed to form a small semitransparent sphere at the centre of Arthur's palm. As he continued to build his sphere, Arthur looked over to Gilbert who stared in half wonder, half fear. His hair being whipped and tossed by the chaotic wind, Gilbert raised his arm to shield his eyes.

"What are you?!" He yelled as loudly as he could over the howling wind as Arthur continued to build his wind sphere. Arthur barely catching Gilbert's words over the wind's roar, looked up and smiled. His sphere was ready, it wasn't too strong that it would kill him but it certainly wasn't weak either. He could make it stronger, but Arthur didn't want to be the end of this man's life. Gilbert was, just doing his job after all. Arthur sprinted towards Gilbert just as he had with Hyde, no warning. Arthur as though in slow motion, paused just as he stopped in front of Gilbert with the sphere raised.

"I'm Arthur Kirkland" Arthur whispered as he thrusted his palm against Gilbert's chest. The pressurised sphere compressed between Arthur's palm and Gilbert, exploded. The full force of a gale was released against Gilbert, making it feel for him like he had been hit by a high speeding train. The brutal force of the condensed gale threw Gilbert backwards into the air. Had Gilbert not crashed into a fur tree, he would of flown for a mile more. Gilbert smacked into the tree and fell at its wooden base unmoving. Arthur stared after him, slightly concerned. He knew that wouldn't be enough mortally injure him, he just would have a lot of bruises. And maybe a few damaged ribs.

Dismissing Gilbert, Arthur jogged over to Francis who was still unconscious and kneeled beside him. As he examined the lock to Francis' handcuffs, he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. It was too late as Arthur heard the soft crunch of creeping footsteps behind him. In a split second Arthur turned and saw what looked like Alfred holding the butt of a rifle inches away from his head.

"Alfred?" Arthur whispered in confusion before he felt the rifle end slammed into the side of his temple, sending him over the edge into darkness.

* * *

Hee hee hee. So we have another fight scene, this time between Gilbert and Arthur. We have also met Matthew, though Arthur doesn't know it yet. So I want to talk about Arthur's fighting style a bit. While it might seem that he can't fight without resorting to magic, there's actually reasoning behind this. Arthur is not a brawler, he isn't a boxer and he's not notably strong. He is used to fighting with weapons such as the bow, knives and swords. He specialises in these weapons and if he's holding one then he is more then a match for any warrior. So when he's up against a fully trained (by Ludiwg mind) solider with superior strength, he's not going to win fair and square. He has to resort to his ace card. An ace card which arguably can take out a dozen Gilberts.

I would also like to talk about the concept of magic itself in this story. Whenever I write about Arthur's using magic, I imagine it to be a blend of Alchemy from Fullmetal alchemist and my own idea. Arthur and his brothers all used magic in a similar style, Allistor learnt it from his mentor and Seamus, Dylan and Arthur learnt it from Alisstor. In this world magic isn't limited to one said 'style'.

All sorcecers have their own unique methods of summoning, forming and moulding their magic. Some would use runes, some chants and magic words. I imagine the Kirklands to use a combination of all these styles, which I have dubbed 'free style'. Though Arthur's preferred method of magic combat is conjuring. Allistor was exceptionally excellent at magic so he was able to learn a lot of styles, so in turn the brothers learnt them as well. You can see why Allistor would be frustrated when he had achieved so much, to shunted aside by Arthur because of a natural born gift.

Wow this had been a long author's note, I just wanted explain some of the lore and concepts of this story. There'll probably be more notes like this giving more information about the characters and the world. As you may know, I enjoy including references in my work. There's quite an obivous game reference in this chapter, shouldn't be hard to spot ;)

Thank you for reading this chapter! I'd like to try something new, mostly the chapter posting schedule is random. However for every five reviews, I'll post a new chapter after the fifth! This way, you can have more chapters at a quicker rate while I'm inspired to write them by you reviewing!

Untill next time folks!


	20. Chapter 20 - Brewing Storms

Hetalia – Of Magic and Might

Chapter 20! Thank you to everyone who have left reviews and following this story! Welcome new followers, I'm so happy that you are enjoying my story as much as I'm enjoying writing it. Without delay, there's the next chapter!

Enjoy!

* * *

Whale-Tail Island, the Resistance Headquarters, Outside General Ludwig's Office

Alfred Jones glanced up at the wall-clock in impatience. He and Kiku had been waiting outside Ludwig's office for more than half an hour to give their report. When the air ship had touched down, Alfred had radioed base for a couple of men to be sent and pick up Dodger, Skipper and Hyde. He was sure that Ludwig wouldn't mind, putting criminals away fell under his sense of justice after all. Kiku stood beside Alfred flicking through the newly developed pictures of The Winter Palace. Alfred must say that he was highly impressed by Kiku's photography skills. The shots of the palace were, while perhaps unintentional, dramatic. Maybe if Ludwig didn't want them after they presented the report, Alfred could keep them and hang them up in his room.

It was a loud limping sound that interrupted Alfred's rambling train of thought. Looking towards the noise Alfred saw his brother Matthew approaching with a beaten and battered Gilbert. Gilbert was leaning heavily against Matthew, dragging his leg behind him. Parts of his face were swollen red and strangely, bits of twigs and leaves were stuck at odd angles in his muddy white hair. Alfred sniggered and cracked his knuckles, he was going to enjoy this.

"Yo Gil! Tell me, which one of you was more hurt? You or the tree?" Alfred yelled as Gilbert and Matthew drew nearer, Matthew unusually didn't laugh at Alfred's poor joke.

"Hello Alfred, unfortunately this isn't funny. Two intruders were found on the premise" Matthew replied seriously ,shifting Gilbert's weight slightly. Alfred felt his light-hearted mood leave him, if they had been discovered…

"Spies?" Alfred asked worriedly as he began to walk alongside them, Kiku waving to him to tell him he didn't mind giving the report alone.

"We think so, one of them is in custody below. Gilbert wants to have a 'chat' with him" Matthew explained as they walked down a set of stairs down to the basement layer. The stone walls were cold and there was a constant dripping noise echoing throughout the chilling corridors. The basement was mainly used for the holding cells and for the document warehouse. Turning left at a split corridor Alfred, Matthew and Gilbert arrived at the holding cells. Five cells side by side were built into the wall, thick iron bars caging its captives. The corridor was dimly lit and with nothing for comfort and warmth, it was horribly damp and derelict.

Alfred stopped beside cell number one, letting Gilbert and Matthew walk past him and halt in front of holding cell number three. Straightening himself up Gilbert with Matthew by his side walked in front of still cell.

"Not so high and mighty now are you?" Gilbert taunted leaning against the bars as smoothly as he could, wincing slightly. The occupant of the cell didn't answer leading to Matthew joining Gilbert closer by the cell.

"You don't have to make this harder for yourself. Tell us how you discovered our location, who knows you were here. And finally, how are you able to use magic?" Matthew finished, not noticing his distant shell-shocked brother.

"No, no way" Alfred whispered in dread as he pushed past Matthew and Gilbert and stared into the cell. Inside the cobblestone cell, a thin limp figure hung off thick chains anchored to the walls. The figure wore a crumpled white shirt and simple pants, their blonde head was bowed as they lay unconscious. "Arthur?" Alfred gasped, pushed the barred door open and rushed to Arthur's side. "Why is he in here?" Alfred near growled as he lifted Arthur's chin to examine his bruised face.

Outside the cell Matthew and Gilbert exchanged a concerned look before looking back to Alfred, who was checking Arthur for wounds.

"He's in here Alfred, because he and his partner were caught on our territory" Matthew calmly explained.

"Also he took out two of my men and used some kind of witchcraft to throw me into a tree" Gilbert added gruffly, clearly not pleased Alfred knew Arthur and appeared to care about him. It would make it more difficult to get pay back later.

Alfred stood up and rubbed the neck of his neck in stress. "So you have Francis and you saw Arthur use magic huh. I don't suppose you've already told Ludwig have you?"

"Alfred, you might know these men. But that doesn't change the fact that he and this 'Francis' intruded and discovered our base. Not to mention he can use magic! Sorcerers were thought to be extinct, Alfred. Ludwig has to know about this, imagine the possibilities if we had a sorcerer fighting for us! It's be so freakin awesome!" Gilbert logically argued crossing his arms and eyeing Arthur as if he was about to pounce on him. Alfred looked back to Arthur and clenched his fist. He was not leaving him here alone.

"At least let me move him, bound unbound I don't care. I don't want my friend to wake up scared and alone, not when I could of done something about it" Alfred stated and looked over to his brother. "Can you let me do that?"

Matthew meet Alfred's determined graze and sighed in defeat. When Alfred was like this, there was nothing anyone could say to change his mind. He could be so frustratingly stubborn, just like father had been. "Fine, but the chains stay on. I've seen what he can do if left free" Matthew compromised as he reached for the key to Arthur's chains, tossing it to Alfred. As Alfred unlocked the last chain, Arthur slumped forward and would of fallen forward if Alfred had not caught him. Hitching Arthur onto his back piggyback style, Alfred exited the cell past Matthew and Gilbert. Gilbert casually waving a pair of hand cuffs as Alfred crossed him to go up the set of stairs.

Emerging from the dank basement layer Alfred, accompanied by Arthur's escorts, travelled to his and Matthew's private room. Like all special agents, Matthew and Alfred were permitted their own private bed chambers away from the regular recruits. After turning left upon travelling up yet another fleet to stairs, Alfred pushed open the door of his lodgings and entered his and Matthew's room. In size wise, the room was fairly decent. Two beds stood at opposite poles of the room and the room was divided by a thin clothes line, on which various articles of clothing hung. The floorboards were made of birch wood and muted red, white and blue wallpaper decorated the walls. On Matthew's side of the room, a small desk was pushed against the wall that had a shiny new typewriter on top. Pinned above his bed were newspaper clippings and scarps of information concerning their parent's death, 'an unfortunate and untimely accident' the papers had read. Over on Alfred's side of the room, the door of the boy's bathroom stood at the end of Alfred's single bed. Placed beside the bathroom door was Alfred's chest of personal possessions, small trinkets and souvenirs that Alfred had collected over the years while in service. His customised bomber jacket had been casually tossed over it.

Alfred walked into his room and over to his bed pulling the covers back before, as gently as he could, laying Arthur down. Gilbert coughed suggestively and chucked the handcuffs to Alfred. Alfred threw a glare at Gilbert and reluctantly cuffed Arthur's hands in front of him. Standing up Alfred turned and walked over to the desk, picking up it's chair and setting it down at the end of his bed.

"I'm staying here until he wakes up" Alfred stated simply sitting with his back to Matthew and Gilbert. Matthew placed his hand on Gilbert's shoulder.

"Gilbert, there's no point in you waiting here until he wakes. Would you go and inform Ludwig that the second prisoner is under my supervision? We'll begin the interrogations when he wakes up" Gilbert gave a disgruntled murmur in response and left the room, slamming the door as he went. Matthew inwardly sighed again and looked over to his brother. He didn't understand how or why Alfred was being so protective of this stranger. He should be putting duty first and not blatantly ignoring the rules. If Alfred continued like this he could risk losing his position that he had worked so hard for.

"Are you going to tell me how you know this guy?" Matthew asked as he walked over to stand by Alfred's shoulder, observing the sleeping Brit.

"Kiku and I met him in the Capital, Kiku got sick and Arthur was kind enough to give us a place to stay as he recovered. He didn't know us, we were complete strangers and he still took us in. I'm so used to people in the Capital turning their nose up to outsiders, his generosity was… refreshing. Gives you hope, you know?" Alfred spoke softly running his hand thorough his ruffled sandy blonde hair. "How did you see Arthur use magic?"

"I was lagging behind Gilbert's group when I heard fighting. When I arrived I saw him drawing the wind to him or something, then he ran at Gil and sent him flying. Literally. I've… I've never seen anything like it Alfred…" Matthew replied with conflicted emotions. "When I saw it happen, all I could think was 'No one man should have that much power'. Alfred?," Alfred turned and raised a questioning eyebrow to his brother.

"Gilbert was right you know. If Ludwig used him, if we had power like that on our side. We could win this war" Alfred turned away and returned to watching over Arthur.

"He's a human being Matt. He's not some weapon to wave at the enemy. I won't let him be forced into something he doesn't want" Alfred finally answered as a minutes pause.

"Then you would condemn all of us in the process? I'm sorry Alfred, but I don't think Ludwig is going to put your best interests before the lives of his family" Matthew finished gently patting Alfred on the back. "I left my papers in the offices, I'll be back in a minute. Don't move". Part of Matthew felt awful for being so harsh on Alfred just after they had reunited. His brother was a good agent, but he could be reckless and not think his actions through. Leaving Matthew to be the responsible twin. Usually he and Alfred got on swimmingly, although the introduction of this Arthur complicated matters. Mulling over his thoughts Matthew reached the bedroom door and walked through.

As Matthew closed the door, Alfred thought over his brother's words. Grimly Alfred knew that Matthew was right. Ludwig wouldn't care what Alfred thought. If he saw the chance to gain an advantage over Ivan, he would seize it ruthlessly. Alfred hoped for both his sake and Arthur's, that Arthur would join the Resistance willingly. It was Arthur's soft whispering that brought Alfred back to the room. Arthur had began shifting minimally in his sleep and muttering under his breath.

"Al…" Arthur breathed softly. Alfred paused and daren't believe what he had heard. Had Arthur just said his name? _His_ name?. He vaguely remembered Francis mentioning something about Arthur sleep talking. With growing excitement Alfred leaned closer and listened intently for more.

"Al…Al. Al-listor" Arthur continued, his brows drawing together a fraction. Alfred sat back surprised. He didn't know what he was expecting to be honest, not sure why he even was a little disappointed. A sob resounded from Arthur as tears began to gather in the corners of his eyes. The sobs began to grow rasher and more rapid. Alfred jumped to his feet and leant beside Arthur, lightly shaking him in an attempt to wake him.

"Arthur! Arthur you need to wake up" Alfred hissed as he attempted to shake Arthur from his night terror. Arthur was now full on thrashing and his gathered tears spilled, leaving watery trails down the sides of his face.

Alfred cursed as Arthur nearly head-butted him, he needed a different method of restricting Arthur's movements. Instead of holding Arthur down from above. He shuffled Arthur so he could lay beside him, arms wrapped around Arthur, holding him close to his chest. Arthur's head rested against his shoulder, his tears soaking into Alfred's shirt. Being held seemed to have a calming effect on Arthur, his thrashing ceased and his sobs slowly became quieter. Alfred moved his arm up so his hand rested on Arthur's mop of golden blonde hair, slowly reassuring him as he held him while making soft shushing noises.

Alfred simply lay there there, holding Arthur. He didn't voice any secret words, he didn't wonder aloud. He simply lay there. Holding his friend to ward him away from the terrors that haunted Arthur's subconscious.

* * *

Awwwww how charming :3 Interesting chapter this one was to write. It was rewritten quite a few times and whole paragraphs were edited or taken out. So we have alittle sweet moment with Arthur and Alfred, in this situation you can think of it as romantically as you want to. I wrote it in a way that you could see it as platonic friendship or budding love ,you decide really :)

Some people may think that I'm making Matthew and Gilbert meaner then they actually are. However you have to think about their situation. Gilbert just got beat up by Arthur so of course he's not going to be friendly towards him, and Matthew sees them as spies so he's going to be angry as well around Arthur and Francis. I can guarantee that everyone will warm up to each other later though.

Matthew and Alfred's conversation about Ludwig, Ivan and Arthur. Hmmm, foreshadowing? This theme will be continued to play throughout this story as the war begins to pick up, the constant question of whether you sacrifice your family and morales to win. Although in the end, you may of lost something more valuable... *evil wink*

Small note on Arthur's nightmares, he has been having them ever since he lost his brothers. Usually he would take a potion that gives him a dreamless sleep. As you can see they can be rather distressing. Alfred and Matthew's room was fun to write as well, imagining it all clustered on Alfred's side while on Matthew's its neater and more organised. Matthew is actually quite intelligent and mentions of the newspaper clippings are important later on.

Thank you for reading this chapter and I hope you are enjoying this story so far! I really enjoy writing this and love it even more when you give your feedback. If you enjoy in this story, please leave a review to tell me how I'm doing and what your opinions are and if you want to keep up to date with this story please follow for upcoming chapters! Thank you again for reading!

Untill next time folks!


	21. Chapter 21 - Mindscape

Hetalia – Of Magic and Might

Chapter 21! Summer is here and let the chapters pour in! Thank you for all the new reviews and followers I've received, you all inspire me to continue writing and updating this story :) Welcome new followers thank you for joining us, I really appreciate that you enjoy this story and want to see more. Without further ado the next chapter!

Enjoy!

* * *

Whale-Tail Island, The Resistance Headquarters, Alfred Jones' and Matthew William's bedroom

Arthur Kirkland opened his rich green eyes and immediately shielded them against the sudden bright light. Lowering his arms down slowly Arthur tried again to observe his aquatic surrounding. He was underwater, floating in a boundless turquoise body of tranquil water. Warm sunlight sparkled on the surface and illuminated Arthur's clear aqua surroundings. Arthur smiled contently and gazed at the playful sun beams that danced in the water. He wasn't alarmed because Arthur had been here a few times in the past.

At first he thought that it had been simply a reoccurring dream. However when he had discussed it with Allistor, Allistor had been surprised and told that Arthur he had already discovered his mindscape. The mindscape was a realm that opened infinite possibilities to its user, and it was extremely difficult to unlock. The mindscape could be used to revisit old memories or perfectly capture new ones. Some sorcecers used it to contract others via dreams and others used it to open themselves to visions of clairvoyance. No two mindscapes were the same, each one was personally crafted to match the users mentality. When Arthur asked what Allistor's mindscape was, Allistor had described it as a great library built inside a giant oaken tree. Allistor explained that he used it to store all his knowledge on magic and he was able to review his memories when he forgot the nitty details.

Arthur wasn't quite sure what he used his mindscape for. It wasn't quite inappropriate for storing memories and he'd never figured out how to reach out to others. As Arthur thought of the neutrality of his mindscape, distant voices echoed into the depth from above. Looking up Arthur tried to make out who's voice it was, a blurry image of a face with red hair was looking into the water and calling to Arthur desperately.

"Allistor?" Arthur asked to the person and tried to swim towards the surface. As Arthur due nearer to the surface, his beating arms and legs began to feel heavy and slowed down. The water had began getting colder. Ice grew and spread across the surface, blocking out the sunlight and sending the water into subzero temperatures. Arthur gasped as the cold slammed into him, knocking the air out of him. His breath coming out in a burst of bubbles. Arthur struggled to reach the surface, placing his hand on the freezing ice boundary.

The cold was seeping into his bones, chilling his blood and immobilising his body. Arthur's eyes dulled and half-closed in defeat. He couldn't move, he couldn't feel. In Arthur's now murky waters, a mass of shadows stirred from the darkest depths of the mindscape. Wispy shadows slowly rose upwards towards Arthur, reaching to drag him down. Arthur saw the approaching danger with wide fearful eyes yet was unable to move. This is it, Arthur thought as he closed his eyes in defeat. He was too weak to save himself. The shadow was reaching for Arthur's ankle when Arthur felt a sudden rise in temperature of the water. Snapping his peridot eyes open, above him it looked like the ice was thawing. An intense concentrated sunbeam was melting through the ice, breaking through the icy boundary and penetrating into the waters beneath. Arthur's body temperature rose and Arthur found he could once again move. Not taking his chances Arthur hurriedly swam and broke through the surface into reality with a gasp

* * *

Arthur woke with a jolt. He was awake! He was awake and very hot and confined… Arthur tried to move his torso to no avail. He was pressed against something large and heavy.

I'll roll and try to break its hold, Arthur thought to himself as he prepared to throw himself against this weight. On the count of three Arthur threw his whole body against his confiner, causing him to briefly roll on top before the continuing momentum caused him to continue to tip sideways. Causing Arthur to fall off the bed, dragging his heavy confiner with him. Arthur and his confiner landed with a crash on the floor with dual screams of terror.

"Ahhh!" Arthur hear his confiner yell as he was finally released him in shock, now Arthur was free he could clearly see the person beside him.

"Alfred?!" Arthur cried in surprise as he struggled to righten himself. Alfred was rubbing the back of his head that had been smacked when Arthur had caused them to fall.

"Woah, rude awakening much Arthur. I'll think I'll skip the alarm clock next time" Alfred winced as he sat up and heaved himself to his feet. Arthur made to stand up when he noticed that he was sporting a pair of steel handcuffs.

"What the hell Alfred, why am I handcuffed?!" Arthur shouted as he tugged at his cuffs, this really wasn't his morning. Alfred sighed and placed both his hands on Arthur's shoulders, looking him square in the eyes.

"What do you remember after we spilt up?" Alfred asked studying Arthur's confused face.

"I remember being with Francis- oh my god! Francis! Where is he?!" Arthur realised looking desperately around as if Francis was just out of sight.

"Francis is safe, Arthur. We're at the Resistance's home base. You and Francis got captured when you trespassed onto our land" Alfred explained calmly. Arthur scowled and his eyes widened in remembrance, he glared at Alfred and awkwardly slapped Alfred across the face with bound hands. Alfred clutched his face and stared at Arthur in bewilderment waiting for an explanation.

"That's for hitting me with a rifle you ass!" Arthur hissed as Alfred continued to rub his face.

"Wa? I never hit you dude, you must be talking about my brother Matthew. He's the one who brought you in" Alfred replied defensively as there was a loud knock on the door followed by the sound of it opening. A face near identical to Alfred's appeared in the doorway. The man looked a little younger then Alfred was and his sandy blonde hair was longer, reaching past his ears. His light violet eyes held a suspicious glint as he observed Arthur.

"Arthur this is my brother, Matthew" Alfred introduced, sensing the tense air between his friend and his brother. Matthew regarded Arthur cooly and motioned for Alfred and Arthur to follow him out.

"General Ludwig wants to speak with you Arthur. I'll be escorting you to his office, no funny business from either of you" Matthew remarked and held the door open as Arthur and Alfred pasted him, sharing a glance with his brother as he passed.

* * *

'Dear Ludwig,

Today I awoke up after dreaming about pasta flavoured pizza! It was so delicious that I ate it in one bite, but then I was sad because it was all gone and I didn't get the chance to share any with you. Things are a going well with the restaurant, the people here really like my pizza and I have a client who a wants to buy my art! It's so exciting! Also I think two of your agents came to see me and ordered pizza with two other men! They looked so happy that they reminded me of when we went on that holiday to that beach. Hey hey I saw a potato when I shopping and thought of you, which made me sad again. Everything would be much much better if you were here with me. I think I understand why you can't come and see me, but you a really confuse me because you don't want me to see you! So instead I included a cute picture of me and a picture that I drew of the Emperor. You should pin it to your punching bag and take all your mean stress out on it! I really want to see you, why don't we meet on that beach that you took me to?

Possano le stelle sorridere sulla nostra prossima riunione, custode del mio cuore,

Il tuo Feliciano'

Ludwig set his letter down and reached for the envelope it came in to search for the two pictures Feliciano had sent along with his letter. Pulling them out, one picture was of Feliciano smiling into the camera as he watered a beautiful bouquet of lilies and sunflowers. His smile was radiant and it seemed to instantly brighten Ludwig's office. God Ludwig missed him. Carefully placing the picture down, Ludwig picked up the other picture and allowed himself a small amused chuckle. Feliciano had drawn a crude impressionists portrait of Ivan, Ivan's nose had been greatly exaggerated to comic lengths. Ludwig folded the drawing and put it in his pocket to pin it up later, he also lifted the picture of Feliciano and placed it in his wallet in his inner chest pocket above his heart. Ludwig looked up to the door as a polite knock emitted from it.

"Enter" Ludwig called, watching agents Jones, Williams and a blonde handcuffed man entered his office. Finally, Ludwig though to himself. Finally he had the opportunity to gain an advantage over Ivan. Mentally cracking his knuckles Ludwig prepared for the introduction that would send him down on his future path, though whether it was to success or failure Ludwig did not know.

* * *

Ho ho ho, interesting ;) We are introduced to Arthur's mindscape and some relationship build up between Ludwig and Feliciano.

The reason that Ludwig doesn't want Feliciano to move to the base is because, while it might seem contradictory, he doesn't want Feliciano to be in danger. Ludwig knows that while having Feliciano nearer would be safer and happier for the both of them. Ludwig doesn't want Feliciano near the base because he doesn't want Feliciano to see the chaos and harsh reality of war. He doesn't want Feliciano to see his brutal side which he must have to fight this war. He also knows that Feliciano would want to fight on the front lines, thus placing himself in greater danger. This relationship is very supportive and understanding, each partner understands each other's situation and they work through it. I love writing and exploring these two.

The Mindscape concept is fun to write, and rather abstract but easy enough to understand. The mindscape can only be accessed when asleep and interestingly, is not limited sorcerers. Meaning that we will be visiting other character's mindscapes. The mindscape will change its environment to match the users mental state. For example if the user is mentally sound, their mindscape could be a great stable tower, while a unstable user's mindscape could be a violent volcano riddled with earthquakes.

Sorcerers would use mindscapes to expand their knowledge of magic and use its supernatural capabilities, while a regular person could use it as a mindpalace for storing memories or use it To manifest their desires. Some never realise that they have actually unlocked their mindscape, simply thinking that they frequently have lucid dreams.

Arthur's mindscape symbolises limitless potential and shows that there are no boundaries to his power. Unlocking your mindscape is rare, so not all characters will be shown using theirs. However I can say that while we won't be seeing it in the story. Francis' mindscape would a grand ballroom hoisting a formal ball, good food and interesting people would be in abundance. Francis' mindscape would show Francis' desire and appreciation of all things of grandeur and culturally rich. In future chapters, whatever mindscapes we don't see, I may include in this Authors note.

In the scene of Arthur's mindscape, it's fairly obvious who is associated with themes of Winter and coldness. However what was that shadow then you ask? Hmmmmm :)

Translation (Italian) :May the stars smile on our next reunion, keeper of my heart, Your Feliciano

Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter! If you are enjoying this story and want to see more, be sure to follow and leave and review to tell me what you think of this story, your opinions, your predictions :) Once again thank you for reading!

Untill next time folks!


	22. Chapter 22 - Choices

Hetalia- Of Magic and Might

Chapter 22! Wow two chapter so close together, what's come over me? Anywho, thank you to all my followers and people who has reviewed this story so far. You guys are so great :) Onto the next chapter!

Enjoy!

* * *

Whale-Tail Island, The Resistance Headquarters, General Ludwig Beilschmidt's Office

Arthur Kirkland shifted his weight from one foot to the other nervously as the leader of the Resistance intently observed him. Now Arthur was a man who was not easily intimated. But as soon as he had crossed the boundary into Ludwig's office, goosebumps crawled across his skin. Ludwig's presence reeked of power, determination and ruthlessness. Arthur felt the unsettling pressure of lurking fear breathe down his neck. He was going to have to be very careful around this man, his instincts were screaming at him to run away as quickly as he could. But that clearly wasn't be option right now.

"My men tell me that your name is Arthur Kirkland, is this true?" Ludwig asked at last, breaking the uncomfortable tense atmosphere that had taken the room.

"Yes" Arthur shortly answered, he planned to give as little information away as he could about himself and Francis.

"And is it true that you are a sorcerer?, the Isles was under the impression that all the sorcerers were extinct" Ludwig continued not taking his steel blue eyes off Arthur.

"Not all of them" Arthur answered meeting Ludwig's cool stare.

Ludwig nodded as if satisfied and brought his hands together "A survivor then. I can't tell you how pleased I am to see that Ivan hasn't completely wiped you out" Arthur gritted his teeth in protest. Ludwig was obviously trying to win him over with flattery, but it was not flying with him. It didn't help that Ludwig kept reminding him at he was the last one, alone. Ludwig seemed to pick up that Arthur was not impressed as he stood up.

"I see you are not a man easily swayed by words. So I'll be brief and to the point. Your powers would be an invaluable asset to our cause Arthur. If you joined us, we would have an advantage over Ivan that we have not had for over eight years. Should you choose to help our cause, you would help in ending this tyranny" Ludwig argued powerfully. Arthur could not deny that Ludwig built his case strongly. But it wasn't just him he was thinking of, he had to think of Francis.

"And should I choose not to? You keep my partner and I imprisoned here? We have people expecting us you know" Arthur challenged. Ludwig smiled pitifully at Arthur.

"You underestimate me Arthur. Do you think we have survived this long by being soft about little details like that?" Ludwig returned eerily, Arthur silently gulped down the lump that had began to form inside his throat. The situation was being to look more daunting. "You surprise me Arthur. I thought a man who's had his people annihilated would jump at the chance to get revenge"

"Anyone would think so. I thought about it for years. And I want to, for my brothers and my other kin. But I built a life in the Capital, I met people I truly care about. I already lost my family once, I'm not about to risk it again" Arthur solemnly answered, his voice cracking at the end. Matthew and Alfred looked to each other when Arthur had mentioned family, they knew what it think like to lose it too well. Ludwig stared at Arthur for about a minute before coming from behind his desk and walking up to Arthur. His towering height dwarfed Arthur and Arthur had to tilt his neck to keep looking at him. Ludwig closed the distance between them and stopped inches away from Arthur's face.

"How dare you. What gives you the right to say something so selfish. You built a happy life? You gained a new family? Well that's all fine and dandy for you isn't it, Arthur. People are starving, diseased, terrified in their beds not knowing if they'll be executed for crimes they didn't commit. Countless children orphaned because their parents tried to push the system so their children could live a better life. And you refuse to fight. The one who could turn the tables on this war and bring balance to this world, refuses to fight. People like that, they don't deserve to a happy ending" Ludwig glared down at the shell shocked Arthur.

Ludwig pressed his advance, using a softer tone this time. "All I ask Arthur is that you witness the crimes Ivan has inflicted on this Kingdom, can you please just give me that?" Arthur nodded numbly, his mind a whir and chaotic. He didn't know what to think, had he been wrong to hide away from the Empire? Ludwig sighed in relief and placed a his huge hand on Arthur's thin shoulder. "Thank you Arthur. Thank you so much". Turning to Matthew and Alfred, Ludwig addressed them for the first time since they entered the office. "Would you take Arthur down to the yard and run him through some basic training in preparation for a mission?" Matthew and Alfred curtly nodded and Alfred touched Arthur on the arm to indict for him to follow him. All together the trio left the room, leaving Ludwig to revel in his success.

"Now Ivan, let the real game begin" Ludwig whispered, touching his heart where his picture of Feliciano was kept.

* * *

Whale-Tail Island, The Resistance Headquarters, The Training Yard.

"Why did you agree?" Alfred asked as he held his boxers stance and Arthur lowered into his own stance. After the trio had exited Ludwig's office, Matthew had marched them straight to the yard and insisted that Alfred run Arthur through the regular drills as he supervised. Arthur had been reluctant and protested, reassuring them that he could fight well enough. Though Matthew had persisted and won in the end.

"Because he got to me okay!" Arthur gruffly returned as he crouched low "You know, hand to hand isn't really my style".

"That's why we're practicing it, you ready?" Alfred smirked, tensing his legs in preparation to dart forward. Arthur groaned at Alfred's over enthusiastic behaviour. Might as well get this over with.

"Alright, bring it on" Arthur sighed before squeaking as he was forced to dodge Alfred's surprise jab. Arthur hopped back and retaliated with a swift kick to Alfred's abdomen. Alfred lowered his elbow and let Arthur's kick land, absorbing the momentum and damage into his well built arm. Alfred made to punch Arthur as he was unbalanced, however Arthur anticipated this and rolled at the way. Alfred with a burst of speed rushed closer and swept his leg low. Catching Arthur off guard as he came out of his roll and knocking him on his back.

"Ow" Arthur groaned as he lifted his head up and propped himself up with his elbow. Matthew sighed and walked over to Arthur, extending his hand to Arthur to heave him up. Arthur looked suspiciously at the hand before taking it and allowing Matthew to help him up. As Matthew heaved Arthur to his feet, he quickly pulled Arthur close and whispered in his ear.

"You're underestimating Alfred's speed. He's strong and he can quick when he needs to. But you are still lighter and more agile. Don't stop moving and he won't be able to hit you eh" Matthew pulled away and gave Arthur a thumbs up before resuming the place he took upon watching the sparring match. Arthur hesitantly returned Matthew's genuine smile, he wasn't as mean as he seemed Arthur happily concluded. Mentally shaking himself, Arthur set himself back into his stance. Alfred was already rearing to go and was eagerly waiting to begin sparring again.

Arthur made the first move this time. Sprinting forward Arthur made to tackle Alfred's side, Alfred raising his arms to defend. However when Arthur was close enough he side stepped twirling, landing himself behind Alfred and throwing a jab blow at Alfred's exposed rib cage. Alfred gasped in pain and spun around to meet Arthur charging at him. This time Alfred reflexively grabbed Arthur's back wrestling style as Arthur rugby tackled him, and without letting go flung Arthur's light frame over his head. Arthur cried in shock as he was tossed over Alfred head and continued to fall with his back facing the ground. Both men again fell together hitting the ground with a thud, the air forced out of their lungs as their backs simultaneously hit the ground.

Matthew watched on astonished as after a moment, Alfred burst out laughing when he regained his breath. Arthur turned his head to look at Alfred questioningly before giggling ridiculously alongside Alfred. Despite himself Matthew found himself drawn in with their shenanigans, all three men laughing hysterically. None of them knew what was so funny about their situation, none of them really cared. Happiness had temporarily banished all thoughts of approaching danger to come.

* * *

Ending on a positive note! So Ludwig returns to the stage. He's interesting to say the least. He has to act as the pillar of strength in his leadership role and he has to call the big shots. He has so much riding on him and everyone is looking to him for answers. While he may seem manipulative, it's only because his role forces him to be if he wants to succeed. And that's what I love about him and Feliciano, Feliciano brings out his humanity and reminds him that he has a life outside the movement. They make a interesting pair :3

Ludwig's speech really struck a nerve with Arthur. Arthur's now confused and Ludwig was taken advantage of that, much to the distaste of Alfred and Matthew. They want to help their cause, but it's still doesn't sit right how with them how Ludwig got Arthur to join. Thank you for reading and I hope you are enjoying this story. If you want to stay updated, leave a follow and a review to let me know how I'm doing with this story.

Untill next time folks!


	23. Chapter 23 - Embarking

Hetalia – Of Magic and Might

Chapter 23 rolling into the station! Choo choo! Thank you to everyone for your continued support and reviews. Welcome new followers! I'm so happy that you're enjoying this story. Without further ado, I present the next chapter!

Enjoy :)

* * *

Whale-Tail Island, The Resistance Headquarters, A paved road leading away from the Training Yard.

"I don't like this Arthur. Go to the manor without you? It does not sit right with me" Francis Boonefoy said with concern to Arthur, his fair blonde brows frowned. Arthur sighed exhausted and rubbed the back of his neck worriedly. He and Francis were standing at the edge of the training yard where a departing convey was organised, preparing to leave at dusk. A large horse-drawn carriage was being loaded with supplies by men, among them Arthur could see Alfred and Matthew. This was the mission Arthur had agreed to embark on, though he was surprised that it was taking place so soon. In regards of Francis, Arthur had bantered his freedom and arrangements for him to be transported to Lord Antonio's manor. Ludwig had not been eager but not wanting to risk the chance of Arthur dropping the mission, had allowed Arthur's conditions. Francis of course had not been happy when he heard the news.

"Please Francis. It'd settle my mind if I knew you were safe. I mean, if you've going to have to spend the night somewhere. Why not spend it in luxury, it'd be better then being given a mouldy bunk here no?" Arthur argued to the Frenchman. "Not only that, but Antonio would become worried and probably send a search party out for us. It would keep both of us safe this way"

Francis shook his head slowly and looked at Arthur in the eye. Spring green meeting midnight violet. Stepping forward, Francis reached for Arthur and pulled him into a strong embrace. Arthur immediately relaxed into the warm hug.

Francis' breath tickled Arthur's ear as he whispered "Don't let them take you away. Just promise you'll come back to me safe" Arthur pulled away a little to look at Francis again.

"I will" Arthur replied with sincerity. Francis sadly smiled and gently pulled Arthur's head close, bringing their foreheads together so they rested against each other.

"You are my brother, Arthur" Francis breathed as he pulled away, keeping his hand to Arthur's face for a moment before giving him a small playful slap. "Go, they're waiting for you"

Arthur smiled and began to walk towards the convey "I'll write to you when I get back!" Arthur called behind him, waving frantically back to Francis. Francis returning with a flourishing wave as he walked back to the manor. Arthur turned his sights back towards the bustling convey as he due nearer. Alfred and Matthew were casually leaning against the horse-drawn carriage, quietly conversing under their breaths. As Arthur approached them, Alfred punched Matthew in the arm to get him to shut up and smiled a toothy grin as Arthur came closer.

"Ready to go?" Alfred asked, acting as Arthur didn't see the not so subtle punch. Arthur raising his thick eyebrow nodded, not knowing what to make of the situation. "Matt, could you explain the details of this mission?" Alfred continued with enthusiasm.

Matthew nodded once "Sure. I just have a question first. Arthur, Alfred has told me otherwise and I know it's not my business. But are you really not together with Francis?" Arthur blushed bright crimson and spluttered in embarrassment.

"Yes we aren't together!" Arthur resounded looking very taken back "We've been friends for a very long time, that's all and that's all there ever will be" Matthew shrugged and nonchalantly motioned for Arthur and Alfred to follow him to the back of the carriage. At the back Matthew pulled out three dark green cloaks and threw two to Arthur and Alfred before putting on his own. Looking further into the weapons supply, Matthew leaned back to call to Arthur.

"Regulation requires that everyone always carry a close and long range weapon, what would you prefer?" Arthur's answer came almost immediately.

"A bow and hunting knife" Matthew rummaged around some more until he found the requested items, handing them to Arthur as he jumped off the carriage. Arthur tested the bow string and examined the knife and quiver before appearing satisfied and donning the weapons on his person. As he adjusted his bow so it sat on his shoulder, Arthur noticed Alfred only carried a simple pistol. No close range weapons.

"You aren't taking any knifes?" Arthur asked gesturing to the lone pistol on Alfred's hip. Alfred laughed and clapped his hand on Arthur's shoulder painfully hard.

"Dude, when you see me in a real fight you'll understand" Alfred replied before jogging over to help fellow agent finish loading the last supply crate. Arthur turned to Matthew with a dumbfounded expression, hoping he'll explain where his brother should of.

"I suppose that you already know of Alfred's immerse strength" Matthew explained as he walked alongside the slowly moving convey, Arthur walking alongside him.

"I've seen him in a fight, but never anything overly abnormal happened" Arthur mused as the horse-drawn carriage picked up its pace.

"Well that is coming from the man who can defy the laws of physics. Alfred has been scowled in the past by Ludwig by revealing too much of his strength in battle. I think Ludwig considers him one of his 'aces'" Matthew commented as they made their way further into the forrest. "I worry about him".

"You're not alone" Arthur complied nudging Matthew with his elbow, earning him a gentle smile from Matthew. "Now would you please tell me what we are doing?".

"Eh? Oh right, the mission. It's a simple delivery, we take our supplies into town and we exchange stock under the guise of merchants. We'll set up camp a distance away from the town and enter periodically in small groups to avoid attention from Empire soldiers" Matthew outlined authoritatively before looking at Arthur's bow inquisitively "Say, what led you to choose the bow. It's quite a old fashioned weapon you know"

Arthur reached behind him to feel the smooth polished surface of his wooden bow. "It might be old fashioned but I'm actually quite nifty with it. I was in the hunting business with my brothers as a child you see" Matthew perked up at the mention of brothers. Finally something he could relate to!.

"So where are your brothers now then?" Matthew asked innocently, his curiosity dying when he saw grief glaze over Arthur's eyes.

"I don't know" Arthur murmured with his eyes cast down. Matthew bit his bottom lip in annoyance at himself. Alfred had said that he wanted Matthew to become friends with Arthur, to which Matthew had heartily agreed. However right now it felt like he was moving further and further away from Alfred's wish. Matthew's thought process was interrupted when he heard the noise of the convey stopping, the carriage and walking men halting their march.

"We'll stop here! The town is roughly a mile away. You three! Start building the camp fire. Everyone else, start pitching your tents up!" Alfred directed loudly at the head of convey, men dispersing at his command. Matthew and Arthur walked up to Alfred who had just been handed a axe. "Yo! You two can help me catch dinner!" Alfred called as they drew nearer, both of them realising just how hungry they were as their stomachs growled loudly.

"Sure brother. I'm in the mood for food. Ready to put that bow back to good use Arthur?" Matthew said turning to Arthur who slung his bow off his bow with a flourish, wearing a confident grin

"I think it's time to put meat back on the menu boys"

* * *

Woo! (Dads on a) Hunting Trip! Shameless Lord of the Rings reference! So this chapter is mainly building relationships and slight plot development as we move into the second mini arc.

So Arthur and Francis' relationship is intriguing. There's two sides to this story. Arthur and Francis met when Arthur saved Francis from an unfortunate incident. For Francis, it was love. Not so much for Arthur, who saw it as purely platonic. Despite the not so subtle flirtetous hints from Francis. While Francis' feelings have died down, there are still embers.

When we first saw Arthur and Francis together in this story, their relationship is very much a bond between brothers. They have so much history between them and they are so close that people do misunderstand. Yes Francis still harbours slight feelings, he's knows it not appropriate. It's sad but he's resigned himself, understanding that he and Arthur won't be together. He knows the best he can do is want the best for Arthur for him to be happy and safe.

Thank you reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you liked this chapter and want to see more, be sure to leave a review to let me know what you think of this story so far. Once again thank you for reading!

Until next time folks!


	24. Chapter 24 - Gathering around the Fire

Hetalia – Of Magic and Might

Chapter 24 coming your way! So I felt particularly inspired and wrote another chapter for all of you, a special thanks to my most recent reviewers. I love hearing from you and you are the reason I've posted this chapter up of quickly. Overall very happy with this chapter, I think it was decently wrote. So I present thee thy next chapter!

(Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or its characters, this work is fictional and made for entertainment purposes only. All rights go to their respective owners)

Enjoy!

* * *

Whale-Tail Island, 4 miles outside the quiet town known as 'Tinkers Town', Hidden in a thicket of beside a fast moving creek.

Alfred Jones sat stealthily crouched beside his brother and Arthur as they lay concealed under the cover of a large gooseberry bush. After they had departed from the rowdy camp and started forging for food, Arthur had grown extremely excited after seeing what looked like to Alfred, a pile of poop. Arthur had claimed that they were deer pellets and had immediately began tracking the apparent deer through the Forrest. Alfred had to admit to himself, watching Arthur track was really something else. It was the swiftness and graceful agility that Arthur possessed as he padded across the soft pine needles barely making a sound, his focused emerald eyes keenly following revealing clues. The tracks had ran dry a couple of metres away from the creek that they were currently holed up at. Arthur had assured them that his intuition told him that the deer would return to the creek to drink, like all animals eventally would. That was the story to how Alfred ended up in the bush, being repeatedly being glared at Arthur for breathing too loudly.

Alfred was about to speak up and suggest that they look elsewhere when Arthur made a sharp shushing sound for silence. The trio's ears perked up as a soft crunch resounded from the other side of the spluttering creek. A white-tailed doe crept into view and cautiously approached the bubbling creek. Tension gripped the air for a moment as the trio admired the doe's otherworldly sense of beauty, everything still and frozen in time.

Silently Arthur extended his hand towards his quiver, slowly drawing one of the many gosling feathered arrows and fitted its groove into the bow's drawstring. Giving Alfred a confident wink Arthur slowly but steadily rose for his crouch, raising his bow and pulling his hand back that held the drawstring back so it came level to his cheek. For a moment Arthur held the tense position, taking a breath in before letting it go. His nerves calming and his focus narrowing until it was only Arthur and the doe in this world.

It was over in a second. No struggle, no noise. Arthur released his strained arrow, launching it and watching as it cleanly passed through the doe's eyes instantly killing it. The doe swayed before tilting and crashing to the dirt ground. Alfred roared, leaping up and fist pumping the air with joy. Matthew joining Alfred in his victory dance, laughing with complete disregard to other surrounding animals. Lowering his bow Arthur turned to Alfred and Matthew grinning like an idiot, all of them tussling and thumping each other on the back.

"Duuddee that was unbelievably, mind-blowingly, completely-out-of-this-solar-system awesome! You just," Alfred dramatically mimicked Arthur shooting his bow, "and the doe was like 'urgh'" Alfred did a comedic impression of what the doe did as it fell. Arthur scratched his cheek sheepishly in modesty.

"Well, you know. My brothers and I used to catch game like this every week" Arthur reminisced happily as he leaped across the creek with cat-like grace, Alfred and Matthew swiftly following.

"It really was amazing Arthur! Right through the eyes as well! This way none of the meat will be wasted" Matthew admired as they walked over to the doe. "Tell you what, it's a good thing Alfred and I are here. This doe isn't half big eh?".

After Arthur carefully removed his arrow, Alfred and Matthew each gripped two of the doe's legs and lifted it off the ground. Together with their fine game, the victorious hunters trooped their way back to camp.

The sun had well and truly set as the hunters emerged from the Forrest into the camp. A mountainous spitting camp fire had been built at the centre of the camp, all the men sat around it huddled together under their cloaks. When the cold, hungry men saw the huge deer that Arthur, Alfred and Matthew brought in with them, they near howled to the moon in delight and hunger. It wasn't long before Arthur had skinned and gutted the doe, handing the meat over to the stewed in a deep bellied pot over the camp fire.

After everyone had eaten Alfred had got up and returned to Arthur and Matthew with three bed rolls, no tents. Unfortunately for them all the tents had been taken so the the trio were sleeping under the stars tonight, which secretly didn't bother Arthur. Over by the scorching fire the men had started exchanging rather outrageous stories under the starry night. Arthur squeezing himself between Alfred and Matthew who sat on a fallen tree.

"Well it's no wonder you've no longer welcomed there. Honestly how scandalous Jonny" a peppy voice quirked as the men continued to chatter and laugh heartily.

"Hey I didn't know she was a nun!" Another voice responded defensively in good humour.

"But Jonny what about that other time, Amanda I think her name was?" A different deeper voice commented joining in on the sport.

"Look there was a lot of makeup okay! How was I supposed to know she was a man?!" Jonny returned throwing his muscular arms in the air.

"Oh please Jonny, Amanda? More like A-man-duh!" Alfred boomed resulting in the whole camp splitting their sides in laughter, even Arthur smirking at the joke. The atmosphere in the camp was pleasantly warm and comforting, security and comfort wrapping around the men like blankets.

"What about you newbie? Got any interesting stories to tell over the fire?" A man called from across the fire opposite Arthur. Arthur holding up his hands in weak protest before the repetitive cries for entertainment broke his argument. Alfred and Matthew looking to Arthur with renewed interest as Arthur spoke up.

"I suppose I could tell the tale of how I battled a deadly necromancer for the possession of a magic golden ring. Or the tale of how I single handedly commandeered and led a mutiny on a haunted pirate ship whose captain turned out to be a Siren intent on leading the crew to their deaths. Or or or, what about the time when I solved the mystery of a headless horse riding serial killer that brutally chopped off its victim's heads" Arthur teasingly mused to the amazement of his audience whom could scarcely believe the man, yet were so intrigued that they didn't care if the story was true or not.

"The headless one! Tell us about the headless murderer!" The men seemed to collectively shout together at Arthur the new found story teller, their eyes as eager as a child's on Christmas Day. Arthur smiled and motioned for silence, the chatter immediately dying as they listened for Arthur to begin his tale.

"It all began on a crisp winter's morning, the frost still clung to the windowsill when I received a letter from the mayor of the quiet mysterious town 'Sleepy Hollow'. The letter contained a plead for help, the town had started experiencing supernatural activity. Beheadings performed by a seemingly impossible headless horseman. On the witching hour he would ride into town on his mare from hell, banishing his blood saturated lumber axe as he looked for his unfortunate victims. The townsfolk were at a complete loss of how to deal with the unusual and abnormal situation and they were growing more and more desperate. Packing my effects I travelled by horse into the town, it was dark mysterious place with constant waves of rolling thick fog clouding the air. Little did I know the deadly lies and conspiracies that lay disguised beneath that fog…" Arthur said spinning his incredible tale, his audience on the edge of their seats as they listened in entranced by the British man's unbelievable yet extraordinary tale.

* * *

Two Hours Later…

"There was blood, slashing, gore! The witch was dragged by her hair into the underworld, the horseman appeased. The town of Sleepy Hollow was saved, safe but forever haunted by countless deaths of the townsfolk. The tale would become myth. Known as the Legend of Sleepy Hollow..." Arthur finished, the low smouldering embers shrouding the camp in partial darkness. When Arthur finished his tale his audience simultaneously drew in a much needed breath. They had hardly breathed during Arthur's story, being so caught up in its enchanting rhythm.

"Bravo!" A voice called out, sparking a chorus of applause. Arthur blushed and mock bowed as the men finally calmed down from their crazed clapping. Alfred stood up and walked over to Arthur, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"That was incredible Arthur, you really have to tell us some of your other adventures. Alright you lousy lot! Shake yourselves and get your butts to bed, we rise early tomorrow" Alfred ordered causing all the men to scatter and make their way to their tents, each one that passed Arthur clapping him on the back and complimenting him on his story. Alfred, Matthew and Arthur all made their way to their bed rolls, the cool night air getting colder and making their teeth chatter.

The trio lay back together side by side under a large thick blanket. Matthew had immediately fallen asleep as soon as his head had hit the ground, snoring softly. Alfred gestured to the snoring Matthew causing Arthur to quietly chuckle. Sighing happily Arthur turned his gaze to the celestial starry void.

"The North Star looks so bright tonight, don't you think?" Arthur commented contently, pointing out the bright star that seemed to be winking at them. "Oh and look, the second star to the right. Said to go straight on to morning"

Alfred followed Arthur finger and spotted the pointed out stars. "They're beautiful, makes you realise how small we all are" Alfred replied quietly so only Arthur could hear "I've noticed it's getting colder".

"Winter is coming" Arthur agreed and without realising, snuggled under the covers closer to Alfred's warmth. Alfred's body stiffened for a millisecond before relaxing, Arthur would be able to tell if he was tense. Arthur yawned closing his eyes, feeling secure and at peace, "Good night Alfred" Alfred looked down at Arthur's relaxed face, he looked so much younger when he wasn't scowling. It occurred to Alfred that this was his third time sleeping beside Arthur, this seemed to become a regular thing for them. Alfred wasn't sure how what that meant, so instead decided to simply enjoy the warmth and go to sleep.

"Goodnight, Arthur" Alfred whispered as he drifted into a dreamless sleep. A chilling breeze riding through the sleeping camp, snuffing out the dying fire and plunging the the camp into complete darkness.

* * *

Wow, the references are strong with this chapter. Some are glaringly obvious, some more subtle. I had really fun time writing this chapter and I hope you had just as much fun reading it :)

So the hunting trip, and Arthur's triumph. So how I see Arthur's hunting business, the Kirklands didn't just hunt animals. They also hunted supernatural creatures such as ghouls, ghosts and witches etc, explaining Arthur's many adventures and how he so cable in tackling situations like them. (May do a spinoff series detailing a few of Arthur and his brothers adventures?)

If you are curious about the missing sections of Arthur's story, watch the film 'Legend of Sleepy Hollow' with Johnny Depp. It'll fill in the gaps, and you'll enjoy the film. It's actually quite difficult writing a story within a story. I hope it wasn't too awful :)

See if you got all the references! (In order of appearance):

Hunger Games: Katniss Everdeen kills her game by shooting her prey through the eyes

Lord of the Rings: One of Arthur's tales how he battled a necromancer for a magic ring

The Legend of Sleepy Hollow: This one is obivous

SpongeBob Squarepants: The French narrator

Peter Pan: Second Star to the right, and straight on till morning!

Game of Thrones: (Northern voice) Winter is coming

Quick note: If you are reading this and your name is Amanda, I am very sorry for pointing out this joke and in no way do I assume you are automatically a man. Unless you are. If so then you go girl.

Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did. If you want to see more of this story, please leave a review to tell me what you think of this story and your opinions of it. Once again thank you reading!

Until next time folks!


	25. Chapter 25 - New Bonds

Hetalia – Of Magic and Might

What's funnier than twenty four? _Twenty fiivvee :D_ A massive thank you to my faithful reviewers, you guys are amazing and are ones that continue to inspire me to keep writing.

Special note: To one of my most recent reviewers, little Miss punk rocker. Your review actually amazed me by how accurate you were in predicting Roderick's relationship! While I hasn't intentionally intending to make Elizabeth a rebel, however I am now considering including it into the story. Thank you for your review!

Without further ado, there is the next chapter!

Enjoy :)

* * *

Whale-Tail Island, Two miles outside the town known as 'Tinkers Town', The makeshift Rebel Camp.

Matthew Williams awoke to the distant, musical sound of chirping birds and the scuffling noises of men waking up preparing to move. Matthew groaned and rubbed the sleep in his eyes, letting out a large yawn. Sitting up he looked over to the sleeping Alfred and Arthur, except Arthur was no where to be found. Panicking Matthew scrambled to his feet, nearly tripping over the covers as he did.

"Arthur! Arthur, where are you?!" Matthew yelled in distress, desperately searching for the Brit. Ludwig and Alfred would be furious if Arthur got lost, in fact Matthew remembered Ludwig specifically telling him not to let Arthur out of his sight.

"What's wrong Matthew?" Arthur's voice called from above. Matthew's head snapped up to the tree above him, to see Arthur perched like a hawk on a high branch acting as look out. Matthew sighed in relief and leaned against the tree. Thank god, Arthur hadn't wandered off.

"Nothing, nothing. Nothing's wrong" Matthew hurriedly rushed, swiping the beads of sweat that had formed under his sandy bangs. "Say why are you in this tree anyway?" Matthew continued looking up at Arthur, who stood up out of his crouch and began walking along the thin branch causally like he were a type rope walker professional.

"I don't know. I used to do this a lot as a child, so it just feels natural" Arthur answered as he leaped from branch to branch, slowly descending before diving off the branch. Rolling as he hit the ground to divert the impact. Matthew letting out a low impressed whistle as Arthur stood up, swiping the pine needles and dirt off and gave him a smile. "So when are we heading out?"

"Now if you like, Alfred is still hibernating so we might as well go ahead" Matthew shrugged and motioned for Arthur to follow him over the carriage. A Couple of the men who had stayed for Arthur's story were milling in front of the carriage preparing to leave. The black muscular man from the night named Jonny was joking with a friend when Matthew and Arthur approached.

"Going into town ladies?" Jonny laughed as he pulled a two large duffle bags off the carriage and tossed them to Matthew and Arthur, Arthur nearly dropping it in surprise at the unexpected weight. Jonny let out a booming laugh at Arthur's awkwardness as Matthew easily slung the bag over his shoulder. "Mind if we come along? I fancy some pie" Jonny slipped in, grabbing his own duffle bag and another for his friend.

Matthew smirked and nodded, calling to a man to tell him to let Alfred know where they went. Arthur, Matthew, Jonny and his friend together walked out of the camp towards the town under the bright morning sun.

* * *

The Capital, The Shopping District, Outside the quaint café known as The Tea Room.

Roderick Edelstein stood glaring at the peppy 'Sorry, We're closed!' hung of the duck blue door of 'The Tea Room'. Honestly! The one time he wanted a decent croissant, the best place to get one was closed. What was this world coming to? Roderick grumbled to himself as he folded his arms across his chest and peered around the busy plaza. So far his investigation had spouted no results, though to his satisfaction, Natasha's own investigation faired similarly. Roderick was about to turn away when all of a sudden he felt someone run into him, hearing them give out a small squeak.

"Oh! I am so sorry sir! Please forgive me!" The petite thing cried as she bowed her head, her long silky chestnut hair swaying as though in slow motion. Roderick opened his mouth in shock and then closed it, not sure what to make of the bizarre scenario.

"Oh uh… It's quite alright my dear, please. Raise your head" Roderick replied straightening his coat with as much dignity as he could. As the woman raised her head, Roderick's mind went blank. All he could see and all he could think was, was just how beautiful this woman was. Her thin waist and gentle curves perfectly matched her soft slightly flushed face that seemed to glow. Her light olive green eyes, framed with long black lashes were wide with regret and her small rosebud lips trembled. She was carrying a woven basket containing two loaves of fresh bread and wore a simple folk dress complete with a cotton apron. Roderick had to remind himself to close his mouth, which had fallen open again.

"Ma-may I ask your name miss?" Roderick stuttered, performing a low etiquette bow. The lady blushed and tucked away a sway piece of hair behind her ear.

"My name is Elizabeth, Elizabeth Héderváry" Elizabeth smiled meeting Roderick's admiring graze. "Is there anyway I could repay you, you know for rudely running into you I mean"

Roderick coughed and pressed his glasses up for a second before answering, nearly unable to keep the delight from his voice. "Well…if you aren't to busy right now. I could…Take you to lunch?" Roderick nervously laughed, he wanted to appear cool and collected but Elizabeth was sending his head spinning. Elizabeth looked down at the pavement in embarrassment and tenderly bit her bottom lip as she looked up to met Roderick's eyes, eagerly nodding. Roderick awkwardly laughed out his nervousness and held out his arm as any gentleman would. Elizabeth giggling and playing along, curtseyed and elegantly took his arm.

Roderick and Elizabeth spent the whole day together visiting the cities most beautiful sights, all the while sharing sweet excited glances to one another. To them it felt incredible that they never knew each other, they seamlessly conversed on their favourite intriguing topics, the conversation mainly revolving around music. Elizabeth had giggled in delight when she learnt that Roderick enjoyed composing his own stuff and had insisted that Roderick play some of his pieces for her. To which Roderick happily agreed as he closed his hand over hers. It was slow and graceful, like the falling crisp auburn leaves of autumn.

Some say they are bitten, some say shot by the arrow. But for Roderick and Elizabeth, it was the beginning of an emotion neither of them had expected or been prepared for.

* * *

The Capital, The Winter Palace, Emperor Ivan's private liquor bar.

Emperor Ivan pressed open the thick heavy wooden door to his own private bar. A bar could only be described as rich and sophisticated. The actual bar counter was long and made of darkened polished wood, manned by a polite (hand picked by Ivan) bartender. The bartender had been chosen for his quiet and collective behaviour, always knowing the appropriate time when to engage in conversation with Ivan or not. The whole room was lit by red tabletop candles, casting a atmospheric air in the room. Gentle smooth jazz was being played from a copper gramophone and on the walls, paintings of vast wintry landscapes that reminded Ivan of his homeland hung. Ivan softly closed the door behind him and silently walked over to the bar, sitting himself down beside the already occupied stool. Ivan turned his attention to the tender whom had kept his eyes respectfully downcast since Ivan had came in, like he should. The bartender though he did not show it, noticed Ivan's aggrieved mood.

"Perhaps something stronger this time, Your Majesty?" The bartender asked in a monotone voice as he reached below the counter for Ivan's favourite chilled concoction. The bartender had recently taken to preparing it in advance and chilling it ready for when Ivan came in. Ivan nodded once and turned his attention to his guest.

"I don't remember inviting you into this room" Ivan cooly said aloud to the man beside him, who had already ordered a beverage. The man grinned and set down his drink.

"The invitation didn't contain specific instructions on where to wait. This was the most comfortable room to wait in" Ivan's guest replied, a mock politeness colouring his voice. Ivan felt a glimmer of annoyance but easily repressed it. He had always possessed a strong sense of will and self control.

"I will not argue with you there. Do you have any news on my…personal request" Ivan asked as the bartender placed his drink down in front of him, a clear cocktail glass with a single ice cube and olive. The man glanced at Ivan's drink and made a sort of agreeable noise.

"I have no news of either. I do however have news regarding your good friend, Ludwig" The man answered, slowly swirling his drink leisurely. "My sources say that he has been sending agents in small numbers into the city. Though I am not sure as to what they are doing"

Ivan frowned and took a slow sip from his drink, savouring it's sharp, bitter flavour. "Interesting, so it seems Ludwig is making his move as well" Ivan remarked, watching how the light filtered through his clear drink. The man expectantly paused, waiting for Ivan to continue. "I am pleased your informers has clearer information then mine. Disturbingly they say that what I wished would not happen, has already passed"

"And what did that be?" The man asked

"Ludwig has found the person who will change everything" Ivan grimly said before downing the last of his drink. The man looking at Ivan with new interest, wanting to ask more questions but deciding to stay himself and ask a different one. He had already stored the information for later examination.

"What will you do?" The man inquired, turning the empty drink in his hand. Ivan briefly ignoring the question,stood up. He walked back to the door and placed a hand on the golden doorknob. Ivan opened the door before looking over his broad shoulder, wearing his most eerie and chilling smile that made grown men cry.

"Why, I will rip him from Ludwig's pathetic, desperate clutches. No one takes what is mine without suffering consequences " Ivan happily smiled as he walked away, leaving his guest alone to his thoughts. The man smiled in satisfaction and stood up as well, nearly walking through the door when he was stopped by the bartender's voice.

"Excuse me sir, but who's tab should I bill for your purchase?" The bartender asked to the man as he stood in the doorway. The man casually waved his hand in the air in a dismissive gesture.

"Put it on the Emperor's tab. Tell him Yao Wang thanks him for the drink-aru"

* * *

Oh Yao, you cheeky two faced gun of son ;) So this chapter was a change of pace. Instead of a full focused chapter, we have three different points of views. I must say though I'm not to keen of this method of story telling, I probably will include the odd chapter like this.

So, Roderick and Elizabeth. All I can say is...awwwwww :3 As we already have a 'slowly falling in love' relationship, I decided that Roderick and Elizabeth could skip to the good bit. I suppose what I'm saying is, not all relationships have to be complicated and drawn out. They don't have to have horrible obstacles they must overcome before they realise that they love each other. They can happily and sweetly fall in love with each other. Love can be as simple or as complicated as you like (look at me getting mushy).

So I apologise to whose hoping to see the courting process between Roderick and Elizabeth. However I reassure you. That while they may of fell in love smoothly, that does not mean that they will have an easy time staying in love. There will be trials and tribulations for our lovebirds (Mwhahaha).

Moving on! Ivan's and Yao's conversation, hmmmmm. The point I would like to explain about Yao, he is on no ones side. I would compare him to the character of Captain Jack Sparrow. He is ultimately looking out for himself and his business. Ever since Ivan invaded, Yao has profited and thrived. The reason he's playing both sides? He's bored. He's bored with being comfortable, of being safe. And so Yao believes the best way to relieve his boredom and make greater profit, is war. War practically churns out gold for businesses, well... Successful businesses at least. Yao is an interesting manipulative character, one which I will enjoy to weave into this story.

And now, a peek into the mindscape of: Elizabeth Héderváry!

Upon a tranquil grassy plain, a lone stable structure stands. The building is actually a horse stable built of pine beams and rough cut rock bricks. The cobblestone floor was covered in soft hay and expensive riding equipment. There were two wooden stalls inside the quaint stable, each pen containing one grown horse each. The horse on the left had a gorgeous caramel coloured silky coat and its blonde mare was kept long and free. Its neighbour, the horse on the right was strikeningly different. The right horse was taller and had a greater amount of muscle, it's strong legs capable of denting a man's skull. The horse had black, short rough fur that felt bristly to the touch. It's mare also black, was kept short and practical. The horses were so different in appearance and nature, yet they both somehow coexisted inside the same structure, the same mind. Two horses representing two sides of Elizabeth. Though she did not know. Or rather chose not to know which side was the facade. Which side was an fabrication conjured by her own mind.

This was been a glimpse into the mindscape of: Elizabeth Héderváry

Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'll be embarking onto my holiday tomorrow. Though having limited internet access, I will most likely continue to write around the poolside and post whenever I locate an internet access. So no fear dear readers! As an author, I will dutifully continue to post chapters while I am away :) Once again thank you for reading! If you are enjoying this story and would like to see more, please leave a review to tell me what you think of this story and your opinions of it.

Untill next time folks!


	26. Chapter 26 - Hey, Brother

Hetalia – Of Magic and Might

Chapter 26 for all my lovelies. Introductions of new characters and new locations in this one! Welcome new followers, thank you very much for choosing to follow this story. I greatly appreciate it. Without further ado, I'll place this chapter here for your pleasure.

Enjoy!

* * *

The Isle of Steam, Lord Yao's Bath house, Lord Yao's private bath chamber.

The Isle of Steam was a small volcanic resort Isle a way south of the Capital. In it's earlier years it had stood uninhabited, many a natural hot springs and green forestry decorating its surface. During its time it came over the ownership of one Yao Wang, who saw its potential and lay down the foundations of what it became today. Yao had built a towering majestic bath house fit for the gods at the very centre of the Isle. The bath house had over several floors, each intended for differing people of class. Surrounding the enormous bath house were small restaurant businesses that offended both an exquisite dining experience and free fortune cookies (with purchases). Year by year the Isle increased in popularity and soon it become the Isles most popular holiday resort location, streams upon streams of customers flocking to the Isle to have a charming holiday experience in the lap of luxury.

On the highest level of the bath house was Yao's own private bath chamber. In truth the whole floor was his bath chamber, literally. Thin wooden walkways stretched from small island to small island, proving to be the only method of crossing the room without taking a soak. The walls and floors were tiled with beautiful mosaic works of art, colours of deep red to jade green and brilliant gold weaving together in the forms of dancing dragons. On the opposite wall to the elevator door, stood a large crystal clear circular window that offered a pandemic view of the Isle of Steam below and of the gleaming Capital beyond.

This was Yao's favourite spot in the whole room and was the place where he was contently lounged as his younger brother, Jia Long Wang entered the through the golden elevator doors. Jia looked very similar to Yao with his long ponytailed dark brown hair and light brown eyes, however Jia was smaller then Yao and at that moment he wore a black traditional Chinese robe and dark brown trousers.

"Brother, you didn't alert me of your return," Jia blurted with a small bow, his breathing heavy from running. "If I'd known, I would have had something prepared and waited for you" Yao cast his lazy graze over his little brother before chuckling softly.

"I do not need refreshments to feel at home Brother, that's what you are for-aru. Come now don't be so formal, tell me of how my Isle fares" Yao smiled sinking lower into the warm water. Jia straightened out of his respectfully bow and met Yao's expectant eyes.

"Business was been as it always as been Brother, successful. More people outside the Capital has been visiting, our reputation has grown greater then we thought," Jia explained with a happy smile playing on his mouth "It's hard to imagine now that you built all of this from the ground up"

"We Jia, we built this from the ground up," Yao corrected with a wave of his wave, lowering his head back so the steaming water wet his long hair "You don't credit yourself enough. I couldn't of done half the things I have if it wasn't for your help. Who else could I entrust my primary business with?"

Jia knew what Yao was implicating at, he knew about Yao's other affairs in unsavoury businesses. Yao did speak the truth though. He was a careful, cunning man who always knew what distance to keep his friends and enemies. By leaving his Isle under the charge of Jia, Yao had left more then half of his wealth in the hands of his brother.

"How was your outing in the Capital?" Jia asked curious, looking intently as his brother's smug smile that told all had gone well.

"How was it you ask-aru? Well I won't reveal too much, however I can tell you that my meet and greet with the Emperor was very… Insightful," Yao teased, enjoying the sight of his brother itching to know further details. "It seems that the Emperor lost the race between him and general Ludwig. Ludwig found the person that Ivan was desperately seeking, and now Ivan is on the war path to reclaim them. Ivan told me himself that this person would be cable of turning the tables on this stale mate war. They must be very special"

"So with this person under Ludwig's charge, we can expect the Resistance to begin making their first bold moves?" Jia suggested gaining him an approving nod from Yao.

"Most certainly, dear Brother. Open war seems to be edging closer the we realise and I doubt we'll be able to play both sides for long-aru" Yao replied, a tone of anxiousness lying beneath his words.

"Then is it time to choose?" Jia spoke soundly, not wanting to push his brother into making rushed decisions.

"Not yet Jia. We still have time to be our own player until we choose the winning side," Yao continued before stopping and observing his brother's face, it held a question that he hadn't worked up the courage to ask. "You have a question-aru?" Jia looked up surprised and smirked coyly.

"I was simply thinking how fortunate you are that I didn't betray your trust. That I didn't seize this Isle for my own while you were off gallivanting in the Capital" Jia teased to Yao, crossing his arms with superiority. It's was Yao's time to smirk coyly as he rose, the water covering the lower part of his naked body.

"It looks like I'll have to enlighten you to the reason why I leave the majority of my wealth in your hands, Brother," Yao sinisterly spoke to his brother as he slowly walked closer to the wooden walkway stairs leading out of the bath. "I admit that if ,hypothetically, you took this Isle from me leaving me with only a quarter of my fortune. I would indeed be crippled financially, I would be forced to once again build myself up brick by brick while you would sit yourself on my gold and laugh at my misfortune. However…," Yao continued as he climbed the stairs towards his brother, walking over to him and stopping centromeres away.

"Without me, you wouldn't last a day in this harsh, cold world. Without me, you would be left with nothing, all alone. It's not because I know that you are dependant upon me brother, that I trust you with my Isle. It's because of your fear of losing the one thing that truly matters. Family. If a man has no kin, he has nothing," Yao whispered, looking straight into the fearful eyes of his brother.

"Pity the man with no family, Brother. For they are the most broken".

* * *

Whale-Tail Island, The Resistance Headquarters, The indoor gym below General Ludwig's office.

"C'mon bro-bro, it's straight. Now practice with the awesome me" Gilbert moaned hopping from one foot to the other as Ludwig stood in front of his punching bag, ever so carefully pinning the crude drawing of Ivan that Feliciano had sent him to the bag. Ludwig took a step backwards and admired his handiwork before making a satisfied noise and turned his attention back to his impatient brother.

"I'm ready now, are you sure you want to spar? You've only recently recovered and you know I didn't call you here because I wanted to box with you" Ludwig said with concern as he picked up as pair of thick brown sparing gloves.

"Oh, so now you think you're more awesome then me? Fat chance Ludwig!" Gilbert loudly and competitively shouted with his hands on his hips in a stance of pretend dominance. Ludwig sighed and slipped the hefty gloves on before facing his brother, Gilbert already in his fighting stance.

"Gilbert! This isn't why I called you. I called you because I have to tell you some important matters concerning the future of our cause" Ludwig replied irritated as Gilbert swung his first punch, catching Ludwig's gloved hand expertly.

"The future? Bah! Brother you've never confided in me before about our direction, why the change all of a sudden? I bet it's because you pity me for getting my butt handed to me" Gilbert bitterly said as he sent a flurry of punches towards Ludwig's left glove, finishing the combo with a powerful right hook.

"Of the Isles! Must you have such a thick skull Gil?!," Ludwig snapped frustrated that Gilbert still hadn't caught his meaning. Reminding himself to keep his temper as a good leader should, Ludwig tried again. "I'm telling you this because after Arthur returns and joins us, I'll be taking him and some men west to the Nordic Kingdom," Ludwig finished carefully watching his brother's face which bore an expression of confusion. "And if I am to leave, then I am in need of someone to oversee my duties here"

Gilbert's face continued to draw a blank, Ludwig sighed again and placed a gloved hand on Gilbert's shoulder.

"Annnnndddd you want me to suggest someone one trust worthy? I think Jones is a good-" Gilbert muttered, his lip pouting slightly.

"No, Gilbert. I want you to act in my stead" Ludwig requested watching Gilbert's eyes grow wide in realisation. Gilbert stammered for a good minute lost for words before he was able to form actual, understandable sentences.

"You're certain, Ludwig? There are others who would be far more suited to the task" Gilbert murmured suddenly humble at the enormous responsibility his brother had loaded on him. Ludwig smiled sincerely at Gilbert's flustered face.

"Of course I am certain Gil. You are my brother, leading runs in our blood" Ludwig reassured as Gilbert met his eyes.

"Thank you…," Gilbert whispered in a quiet voice before clearing his throat and speaking in a stronger voice. "Though Ludwig, I can't help but spot a fatal flaw in your plan. What if Arthur doesn't agree to join us? Your whole plan hinges on the assumption that he will join"

Ludwig chuckled and slapped Gilbert's shoulder as he released it. "I have no doubts that Arthur will join our cause. He's got the look. The look of a man who can't resist the allure of adventure and has a strong sense of justice. If he still needs further convincing well…we know where his friend Francis is, if it comes to that". Gilbert nodded and raised his fists again to spar, only to be interrupted by the sound of a fist knocking against the wooden door of the gym. Ludwig took off his gloves and called for the person to enter, Kiku Honda opened the door and softly closed it behind him. Gilbert curiously looked on as Kiku walked over to Ludwig and held out a thin brown envelope as he respectfully bowed.

"Sir, we just received this letter now. It was sent from the Capital under the name of Elizabeth Héderváry"

* * *

Author's Note: So we have Hong Kong taking to the stage! As there's no real set human name for him, I decided to go with probably the most familiar name which was Jia Long Wang. In regards of his history, I wanted him to be brothers with Yao first before we saw any interaction between him and Arthur. Notice the distinct lack of thick eyebrows on Hong Kong, I see that changing (wink, wink)

The Isle of Steam is in the Southern Hemisphere of the Isles where it is significantly warmer. Although Yao undoubtedly owns the small Isle, he was not graced with a title by the Empire unlike Lord Antonio (Lord of Whale-Tail Island). Interestingly Ivan wanted to officially name Yao a Lord, however Yao insistently denied the title. Choosing only to be called 'Lord Yao' inside his bath house. If it wasn't obvious, Yao's bathhouse is based off the famous bathhouse in Studio Ghibli's 'Spirited Away', my second favourite Studio Ghibli film (Howl's Moving Castle being my first)

And now, elaboration on Yao's and Jia's relationship. It's a very much 'wait here at home while I bring home the bacon' relationship. As horrible as it is, Yao views Jia as a sort of guard dog. He shows affection towards him and he trusts him to guard what's precious to him. Despite his claims, Yao doesn't view him as a partner. That is to say, Jia isn't as naïve as he would have you think. He knows his brother's devious nature and his unquenchable greed. He understands that if Yao no longer sees his value, then his brother will cut his losses. At least that is what Jia believes, can we say the same for Yao? Presently having nothing to fall back upon, Jia decided that the safest course of events would be to dance to his brother's tune. It's a very murky and clouded relationship where truth and lies become blurred.

More on to the other brotherly pair in this chapter, Ludwig and Gilbert. Now their relationship has never been great, they've never been close like Alfred and Matthew. So when Ludwig entrusts his life's work, something so overwhelmingly personal and precious to Gilbert. He can't help but get emotional and touched by the immense amount of trust that Ludwig is giving him. As to why Ludwig wants to go West of the Nordic Kingdom, all shall be revealed.

Speaking of which, the Nordics will be debuting their role! Woooo! Wow I'm starting to feel just how big this cast is growing. Their personalities, their relationships, their history. I'd just like to say a big thank you to all you dear readers. Without your support this story would of never gotten past its earlier chapters. You are much a part of this story as I am :)

Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter! If you are liking this story so far please be sure to leave me a review telling me what you think, your opinions, your predictions. If you want to keep up to date with this story, give that follow button a click or to. Once again thank you for reading.

Until next time folks!


	27. Chapter 27 - On the Matter of Love

Hetalia – Of Magic and Might

Another Chapter for you! I've been on a writing frenzy while on holiday, so I've managed to write a few chapters in advance. Which is always nice. Welcome if you are new to this story and thank you to all my followers for supporting this. You guys rock. Without further ado, I give you all the next chapter!

Enjoy!

* * *

Whale-Tail Island, Lord Antonio's Manor, A dressing room

"I must agree Francis, midnight blue is definitely your colour" Lord Antonio commented as he admired Francis being fitted in a dark blue nobles-coat at the centre of the room. After Francis had arrived on his doorstep, Antonio had quickly swept him inside into his abode. Antonio had held a mini feast in honour of his guest, and he had insisted that Francis change out of his crippled clothes and be fitted with new ones. He and Francis were presently standing in Antonio's dressing room, where rows upon rows of fine coats, shirts, trousers and even a few robes lined the walls. One wall was fitted with a wall size mirror and at the centre was a small circular raised podium on which Francis stood as a seamstress altered Antonio's clothing, to better fit Francis's build.

"You don't have to do this Antonio, I was perfectly happy in the clothes I came in" Francis protested though it didn't stop him from checking himself in the mirror. Antonio flamboyantly and dismissively waved Francis' words away.

"Nonsense, you are my friend and guest Francis. I am simply being a generous host" Antonio smiled as the nobles-coat was checked over and deemed perfect. Francis stepped off the podium and adjusted his golden cuff links.

"Too generous if you ask me. Though I must admit, it is nice being in these clothes again" Francis admitted reluctantly with a small smile on his lips. Antonio made a agreeable sound walked to stand beside Francis. His tanned skin, darkened caramel curly hair and olive green eyes contrasting Francis's own fair appearance.

"Leave us," Antonio ordered the young seamstress, watching her curtsy and shuffle out the door before continuing "It suits you. Reminds me of when we were children together, back then…You still haven't told Arthur, have you?" Antonio seriously asked, lowing the cheerful mood to a more somber one. Francis' smile wavering and dropping as he thought of Arthur.

"No. And I don't plan on to" Francis said with determination gripping his voice. Antonio sighed in disappointment, he respected his friend's wishes but he didn't want him to treat his past like it had never happened.

"I don't understand you, mi amigo. I'm not asking to you proclaim yourself. I know you desire to have this life again, you miss it. Please Francis, stay with could have your old life back without the pain attached. I enjoy Arthur's company also, he could move in to!," Antonio excitedly chattered before dropping his voice to a pleading tone "Please Francis. You are my dearest friend, I want you to be close. Like we were as children".

"A lot of things have changed since we were children if you hadn't noticed," Francis snapped without realising the harshness of his tone. Francis looked at Antonio ,who stared back wordlessly, and sighed as though he were extremely tired and worn. "I can't, Antonio. I don't think things will ever be like they were. I can't stay here and you know why. As for Arthur…," Francis trailed off worriedly "I'm scared I'm going to lose him Antonio"

"Ahhh there's another romantic rival on the scene sí?" Antonio teased playfully poking Francis in the ribs before Francis lightly slapped his intruding fingers away. The tense air dissolved and forgotten as easily as breathing.

"Non, I do not mean it like that," Francis hurriedly justified himself, mentally slapping himself for nearly slipping the beans about the rebels and Arthur. Antonio understood about his past but Francis wasn't sure he'd be so forgiving if he was told that the rebel base was on his Isle. "I just…feel like he's being taken away from me" Antonio gazed at his childhood friend before giving him a lighthearted slap.

"Ah worry not Francis. I'll hold a magnificent ball and you'll get your chance to sweep him off his feet," Antonio gripped at the prospect of making his old friend happy. Francis didn't bother to try to reason with his friend, he was content as long as Antonio entertaining himself at the idea of setting him up. "It'll be fabulous!"

"Whatever you say Antonio", Francis sighed. This arguing banter gave Francis a feeling of nostalgia. "Do you remember playing in the courtyard Antonio? How we'd pick fruit from the peach trees and sit in its branches, throwing the seeds at passing servants?" Francis asked fondly, smiling at the pleasant memory of his youth. Antonio mirrored his smile as he to cast his mind into the past.

"I remember. I remember you getting us caught because you couldn't run away fast enough on those chubby little legs of yours" Antonio laughed, the joyful sound bouncing around the walls. Francis pretended to be insulted before joining in on the infectious laughter. Antonio wiped over a tear that had whelmed in the corner of his eye and levelled his breathing to a more even tempo. A silver bell sang sweetly but insistently above the oaken door, indicting that it was time for supper.

"Ah we better go, it seems food is ready. Little Lovino hasn't seen you in the longest time, I'm sure he'll have many things to talk to you about. Shall we?" Antonio asked as he walked over to the door and held it open. Francis leisurely strolled over and grinned at the Spanish Lord.

"We shall"

* * *

The Capital, The Winter Palace, Roderick Edelstein's Chambers.

Roderick Edelstein awoke to the gentle sound and touch of a late autumn breeze. Keeping his eyes closed, he enjoyed the softness of his feather mattress and stretched his arm seeking for the warmth that accompanied him last night. His hand grasped at empty air.

"Elizabeth" Roderick whispered, opening his eyes and letting them adjust against the late morning sun. He was lying in his metal four poster bed, white silk sheets swaying airily from above. The furniture in Roderick's chambers were the standard furnishings that all high ranking officers had in their lodgings. At the centre of the room was a cream sofa and a coffee table, positioned in front of a stone fireplace. Patterned wallpaper stuck to the walls and polished birch boards made up the flooring. Roderick's favourite part of the room though was the wide arced window with large glass doors that opened so the baloney could be accessed. Without his glasses Roderick's vision was blurry, however looking over to the window he could see a dark human shadow standing against the streaming sunlight.

Roderick stretched and reached for his glasses on his bedside table. As he placed his glasses on the bridge of his nose, Roderick's vision came into focus. The dark blurry shadow sharpened into the shapely figure of a woman, a thin white sheet partly covering the front of her naked body as she looked at the view the baloney offered. Silently as not to disturb the tranquil air, Roderick climbed out of his large bed and slowly padded over to her. Elizabeth's hair, chestnut brown streaked with honey highlights in the sunlight, was fanned out across her milky back.

Delicately Roderick slipped his arms under Elizabeth's, encircling and drawing close her thin waist. Elizabeth sighed contently and leaded back against Roderick, feeling Roderick rest his chin lightly on her shoulder. Tenderly kissing the spot where her neck and shoulder meet, Roderick turned his gaze up to follow Elizabeth's stare. The view outside was of the Empire's own shopping district where the city people had already awoken and had started conducting their daily lives.

"It's a beautiful morning"Roderick said quietly as he tightened his hold, a sweet smile touched Elizabeth's rose flushed mouth.

"A beautiful morning follows a beautiful night" Elizabeth replied placing one of her hands over Roderick's firm arms. Roderick leaned in and brushed Elizabeth's collar bone with his lips before bringing his head up and playfully nibbling her ear lobe.

"It's the beautiful woman that makes it so, the sun shines brighter as to match her brilliant radiance" Roderick soothed as he brushed Elizabeth's hair over her shoulder as to see her face clearer, her hair's fragrance smelling of vanilla and cinnamon.

"If I shined that bright, I'd blind you" Elizabeth giggled at the ridiculous image of her skin glowing like the sun.

"You already have. I no longer see the faces of other women," Roderick whispered as he turned his eyes back to the view of the outside world. Elizabeth stood still for a second, contemplating what Roderick meant before turning around. Now facing Roderick she let go of her conservative sheet and placed both her hands against Roderick's bare chest. Her gaze met with her beloved's, drinking in those dark indigo orbs that seemed to peer directly into his soul. The eyes of a good man, regardless of his past.

Together Elizabeth's and Roderick's lips leaned in and prayed. The kiss was soft and featherlight. It did not contain any of the passion from their shared night together. But pure unconditional love. Elizabeth's frantic beating heart left her short of breath, her small pants mingling with Roderick's steady breathing.

"I love you, Elizabeth" Roderick breathed, pulling away far so slightly. Elizabeth wanted to cry with both joy and sorrow. Why did she have to be who she was? She silently cursed the gods for being so cruel, it seemed like a sick, ironic joke. A twist of fate, that her only love had sprung from her only hate.

"Always?" Elizabeth whispered, her emotions turmoil inside of her. She didn't deserve this, she didn't deserve him. She hasn't worthy of this man. She would have to tell him, she'd tell him now before they both became too attached. Kill the sapling before the tree grew. Elizabeth opened her mouth to tell the ugly truth to her lover. When one word shattered her resolve, causing her to forget herself and crush her lips against his with renewed passion.

"Always"

* * *

Awww, the heart wants what the heart wants :3 This chapter was quite fun to write, it was different as I've never really wrote a 'real' romantic scene before so I'm really appreciate some feedback on that.

Francis… Oh ho Francis and your mysterious past ;) I wonder what happened to you and why you, despite Arthur telling you his most precious secret, won't tell Arthur yours. Francis was just been given another layer of characterisation and I am loving what he will bring to the table in this story. Yes, allll will be revealed…

Quick note, Antonio and Francis will not evolve into anything romantic. They are best friends that care for each other. No shipping will take place.

In regards to Lovino, he does live with Antonio but he is not his brother. Lovino was actually fostered by Antonio but is brothers with Feliciano. The two were split up at birth with Feliciano staying with the family and Lovino being put into an orphanage. Antonio took pity on him and ignoring the disapproving looks from his family, fostered Lovino into his noble house. Feliciano currently does not know the fate of his brother.

Roderick and Elizabeth. A lot of angst to come here, a lot of torment and strain as the war begins. We'll have to keep an eye on the both of them as they try to conceal their other side to the other.

Thank you for reading and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. I am as ever thankful to my readers who constantly inspire me to keep writing. If you like this story please be sure to leave a follow and a review telling what you think of this story so far, your thoughts, your opinions, your predictions. Once again thank you for reading and I'll see you in the next one!

Until next time folks!


	28. Chapter 28 - Little Town

Hetalia – Of Magic and Might

Chapter 27 and I don't have much to say so I'll pass you this next chapter

Enjoy!

* * *

Whale-Tail Island, The small quaint town known as 'Tinker's Town', Upon the main road into the centre of the town.

Arthur Kirkland along with rebels Matthew Jones, Jonny Boulder and Dominic Shard, walked along the grey stone road into the heart of the town. Tinker's town had been built as an establishment for talented craftsmen and artistes to start and uphold successful businesses. The town was built a few miles between the Airship Crossing and the grand manor owned by Lord Antonio. The Forrest that Arthur and company had stayed in surrounded Tinker's town, though over the years the town's folk had extended and cleared away the pine trees to make move for fertile crop fields. The town's buildings were low and constructed of grey cut stone and muted red brick. Flower pots hung below windows and bumble bees pleasantly buzzed and conducted their daily lives. Tinker's town was described as humble and warm with its soft delicate charm.

As Arthur's boot hit the smooth stone pavement rhythmically, he noticed the patrolling Empire soldiers as they stood armed with large black batons, steel great swords and a double barrelled hunting rifles. They wore minimal armour, sporting only a thin metal breast plate and iron gauntlets. Arthur wondered if the reason for their lack of full body armour was due to the Isle they had been assigned to was considered a 'low grade' Isle by the Empire.

"We'll go into the market first" Matthew said, his voice bright but his eyes suspicious as they followed passing soldiers. Arthur shrugged and slowed his walking speed so it matched Jonny's, simultaneously his friend Dominic speeding up to match Matthew's. The thought that Dominic didn't like him briefly crossed Arthur's mind before Jonny's deep voice jarred him back to the present.

"So Arthur, how was life back in the Capital? Met that special someone yet?" Jonny teased, bumping his large shoulder against Arthur, nearly sending him flying into a herd of passing nuns. The girls giggling at Arthur's blushing face as they scrambled to get out the way. Jonny bellowed his heartening laugh as Arthur rightened himself beside Jonny before answering.

"No, no I haven't" Arthur grumbled, Jonny threw him a look of shock and disbelief.

"What? Handsome lad like you? Now that's not true! I don't think you realise how many admirers you have boy" Jonny remarked kindly, Arthur's ear turning red as he shook his head modestly.

"Ha, well what about you? Do you have your other half?" Arthur inquired to Jonny whose eyes crinkled with joy.

"Aye my wife. She's a fierce woman, so full of spirit like a wild mare. She wouldn't let me get away with nothin'," Jonny fondly remarked "She's expecting, you know. A healthy kicking boy her midwife thinks.

Arthur grazed upon Jonny's proud face, the twinkling light in his eyes flashing with emotion. Pure unconditional happiness for this once stranger whelmed up inside Arthur and escaped in the form of laughter, Arthur offered his congratulations earnestly.

As Arthur and company neared the market square, loud festive music could be heard streaming from the centre. A grand band stand stood central of the packed square, the crowd consisting of lively town folk hopping from stall to stall merrily.

"Must be their last harvest" Arthur heard Matthew mutter as he watched a jester avidly entertain a crowd of spellbound ankle biters. Beautiful dancing girls with musical bells around their ankles and waists swayed in harmony with the upbeat jig being performed by an enthusiastic fiddler. Around the bandstand white clothed tables had been set out, with bountiful amounts of fresh produce ranging from orange pumpkins to white turnips that had been carefully displayed. The musicians sang thanks to the gods for the plentiful harvest and prayed for a short winter for the rest of the year.

Arthur found himself wanting to throw himself into the festival, start dancing and never stop. He nearly did if it wasn't for the high pitched sounds of distress in front of him. Arthur and Matthew turned to see five Empire soldiers marching out of a bakery, a young boy no more then fifteen was being roughly dragged out with them. A middle aged sobbing women ran out after them, her cries a jagged shard amongst the cheerful sounds of the festival.

"No! Please! Not my son! Not my son, he's just a boy. He's just a boy!" She continued to heartbreakingly weep. Around the commotion passerby had stopped, watching fearfully and silently not daring to stand up to the intimidating soldiers.

"Their recruitment program. The boy must not of enlisted" Jonny murmured grimly to Arthur, who watched on with clenched fists and gritted teeth. The poor woman continued sob pitifully, until a solider stepped towards her and brutally backhanded her. The slap forced her head sideways with unrestrained strength, the pain and shock knocking her to the dirty ground where she clutched her face howling. Arthur had had enough. He stepped forward but was halted as he felt a vice-like grip encircled his arm. Looking back he saw it was Matthew, his face still like stone and yet his eyes burned with rage.

"Why?," Arthur hissed between his teeth at his friend. "We could stop this". Matthew shook his head and began to easily pull Arthur away by his single arm, Arthur attempted to struggle but to no avail. Jonny and Dominic solemnly followed, giving the soldiers the evil eye as they did. After Matthew had pulled Arthur a good distance away he released Arthur as they ducked behind a corner. Arthur's ears burnt in embarrassment at being so easily dragged away as Matthew finally spoke, his voice careful and controlled.

"We couldn't of done anything. Not here, not now" Matthew explained to the unbelieving Arthur, his thick eyebrows raised in disbelief.

"Couldn't of done anything? We could of taken the soldiers if that was you implying" Arthur argued angrily, Matthew shook his head slowly and with regret.

"This isn't about whether or not we could of taken them, Arthur. If we had engaged with the soldiers, caused a ruckus, then it would be the town that would suffer. Our short term hero work would be viewed as rebel activity. The Empire would send more soldiers to investigate and they would strictly 'discipline' the town. It would not only hurt this town, it'd draw unwanted attention to this Isle as whole" Matthew finished, his logic sound and impenetrable. Arthur's head lowered, his blonde bangs hid his eyes from view and , his shoulders and body language was tense and rigid.

"I've seen enough. I would like to go back now" Arthur said in a low voice that sounded forcefully formal and strained for control. Matthew shared a look with Jonny and Dominic, not sure whether to be relieved or worried about Arthur. Matthew nodded and lead the charge out of town. The cries of the wounded mother followied the men as they walked further away, her screams echoing in their ears long after they were out of earshot.

* * *

Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you are enjoying this story and would like to see it continue then please take the time to leave a review to tell me your opinions, questions and predictions. Once again thank you for reading!

Until next time folks!


	29. Chapter 29 - Down with the Dogs

Hetalia – Of Magic and Might

Thats right folks, it's a double chapter update comin' at you live! Chapter 29! Let's get right to it

Enjoy!

* * *

Whale-Tail Island, The Rebel makeshift camp, Beside the dead campfire.

Alfred Jones slammed his opponent's strained fist back down against the flat Boulder and roared in sweet victory. It was the tenth arm wrestling match he had won and he wasn't even breaking a sweat. The flat rock they had been using for the match had started to crack with the repeated blunt force of Alfred's hand crushing his competitors against it. When Alfred had woke up and found Arthur's and Matthew's beds empty, he had been worried until he has been informed they had briefly gone into the town. To entertain himself, Alfred had challenged the whole camp to an arm wrestling tournament. The winner had have Alfred as their man servant for an entire day. Oh how quickly they had got in line, only to get ruthlessly owned Alfred had thought smugly.

"Wellll, not that it wasn't fun but I dunno if I'd class that as a real victory" Alfred proclaimed as he stood up and pretended to exaggeratedly yawn, the camp audience laughing at the easy win. Alfred opponent opened and closed his mouth a few times before finally thinking to a come back.

"You just caught me on a rough day" He said as he weakly tried to defend himself. Alfred raised an eyebrow and smirked at him.

"Oh Tim I didn't know! I understand that a woman's time of the month can be really brutal" Alfred returned causing the audience to shriek and shout in amazement of Alfred's comeback, some of them pretended to be fall back in shock.

"Ooohh someone perform a rain dance because we're got a serious burn over here!" Yelled one of the men and the fun was extended with renewed fits of laughter. Even Tim chuckled at the joke and high-fired Alfred as the laughter lowered to brief snickers. After some time another man called out, saying at the group that had left for town had returned. Alfred smiled in anticipation and raced over in the direction that the man had pointed.

As Alfred reached the clearing and saw the approaching men, he could see that something was off. Jonny and Shard were leading the charge while Matthew and Arthur trailed behind at the rear, none of the men were speaking a word. They were all silently walking towards the camp, looking grimly at the ground. As they came into camp Alfred ran up to his brother and Arthur, excited to ask what Arthur thought of the town. Without even acknowledging him, Arthur marched straight past him. For a moment Alfred was too shocked to register what had just happened.

"Alright everyone! Pack up! We're returning back to base" Matthew shouted to the groans of the listening men, many whom wanted to take their own trip into town. Reluctantly the men began scooping up their effects and strapped them onto the carriage. Alfred snapped out of his shock, and blinked a couple of times before walking over to his brother who was directing the packing.

"What the hey hey Matt? Why are we packing up already? More importantly, what's up with Arthur" Alfred asked his flustered brother. Matthew adjusted his glasses the way he did whenever he was stressed.

"We have to move. There's more Empire activity then we anticipated. Alfred, I think the Emperor has put forward compulsory enlistment. The soldiers we saw were dragging boys out of their homes, ripping them from their families," Matthew paused and looked as though in despair "Arthur watched and was about to help them… But I stopped him. I wanted to do something as well, but I couldn't. I couldn't let him blow our cover and endanger the whole town. I'm sorry Alfred, he probably hates me now"

Alfred hesitated before answering, resting his hand reassuringly on his brother's shoulder. "Dude, you have nothing to apologise for. I'm glad you stopped him. If you hadn't we might of lost Arthur and the base, you're in the right Matt. I'll go and speak with Arthur, knock some sense into his head" Alfred said optimistically, giving Matt a backwards wave as he jogged over to the distance where Arthur was walking alone. Falling into step, Alfred looked expectantly at Arthur to speak first. No answer came.

"Hey," Alfred tried. No answer again. "I said. HEY". Arthur's head snapped in shock at Alfred's shout, Alfred stared at Arthur with determination to get a reply.

"Hello Alfred" Arthur cooly replied, not making any eye contact what so ever. Alfred never fancied himself to be a complicated guy, so he decided he was going to skip to the good bit.

"Look lets just cut the crap Arthur, Matt told me about what happened in town. Listen he didn't do anything wrong, he was saving your neck," Alfred stated bluntly "I don't see how you don't get that"

"Alfred I'm not upset with Matthew" Arthur replied dully, however Alfred's rant was continuing its momentum without properly registering what Arthur had said.

"You have to realise that you can't just think about yourself now, you can't- wait what?" Alfred blurted abruptly not sure if he had heard right. Arthur sighed and finally looked at Alfred, weariness glazing his eyes.

"I'm not upset with Matthew. He did the right thing, I realise that" Arthur said turning his head to look at the road ahead of them. Alfred was extremely confused now.

"Then why were you so pissed when you came into camp?" Alfred asked as he watched Arthur's face for any clues.

"I was frustrated Alfred. But not at Matthew. I was angry at myself," Arthur explained, turning to Alfred to see his brows raised in an expression that wanted more elaboration. Arthur huffed "I know why Ludwig wanted me to go on this expedition. He wanted me to join the cause, guilt trip me into it. I came along thinking that it wouldn't work, that I'd show him. I'm frustrated Alfred, because it did work. I can't go home and rest soundly after seeing cruelty like that. He got me…" Arthur finished with a defeated whisper, his head hanging and his sad eyes downcast.

"Arthur are you saying what I think you've saying?" Alfred fumbled as he tried to piece his words together, half afraid half hopeful.

"I'm saying that I'm joining you, Alfred," Arthur affirmatively stated, a half hesitant smile on his lips. Alfred opened his mouth to speak when he was shushed, Arthur held up his hand for silence and cocked his head slightly. Listening intently. Turning to the rest of the convoy, Alfred to raised his hand in the signal to halt. The whole convoy instantly stopped silent and crouched low, looking to Alfred for further instructions. For a moment the Forrest was deadly still, even the constant hooting owl had ceased its nocturnal call. The men looked at each other, tense and confused at what they were supposed to be hearing.

 _ **Snap**_

The men froze. The sun was setting, daylight fading from the world. Alfred turned his head to look at Arthur, Arthur's eyes were closed as he tried concentrated to locate the direction of the noise.

"What is it?" Alfred mouthed to Arthur when he opened his green eyes in a moment of grim clarity.

"Hounds" Arthur's mouthed back, his face pale in the dimming light. Alfred silently cursed and motioned for the men to ready their weapons for the oncoming attack. Soft rippling snarls had now become audible, emitting from the way the convoy had just come. They must have been stalking us, Alfred thought as he and Arthur crept backwards towards the convoy. The men drew closer together, all eyes frantically searched for any flicker of movement between the trees of the blackening Forrest. The snarling now so close it sounded as though the hounds were at their backs.

"Light torches! Keep your back to the convoy! Do not let them break the line!" Alfred cried as he raised his fists, wishing he now had picked up a large hunting knife like Arthur's. It was mer seconds after the torches had been hurriedly lit, that the first hound attacked.

The beast bounded out of darkness and launched itself like an arrow at the men's line of defence. Arthur stepped into its line of flight and as it came to land its attack, Arthur slashed in a wide arc with his knife. The hound yelped as it the knife's sharp blade slashed deeply across its neck, it's body turning rag doll and fell past Arthur and the line. It crashed to the ground and attempted to raise before falling limp and surrendering itself to jaws of death. Alfred looked at Arthur in awe when sickeningly he saw Arthur's face was half darkened with the now dead hound's blood. Arthur didn't seem to notice the dark red liquid running down the side of his face as he prepared himself for the next attack.

With the next wave, three hounds stalked into the field of flickering torchlight. Their spitting fangs bared in undisguised lust for blood. Alfred threw a quick glance over his shoulder to see if Matt was okay, his brother's face looked nervous and droplets of perspiration clung to his forehead. Alfred sighed in short lived relief, not seeing the rabid hound that lunged for his exposed throat.

* * *

Ooooh wave one begins. I am soooo excited for the upcoming chapter, a lot of exciting stuff :D Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter please take the time to leave a review telling me your opinions, questions and predictions. Once again super hyped for upcoming chapters!

Until next time folks!


	30. Chapter 30 - Assault

Hetalia – Of Magic and Might

Chapter 30! Wow look how far we've come :3 Thank you to all my followers who inspir me to keep posting chapters and a welcome to new followers who have decided to jump on. Let's jump back into the action shall we?

Enjoy!

* * *

Whale-tail Island, The Thicket of Forrest surrounding Tinker's Town

"Alfred look out!" Arthur shouted reaching his arm out and forcefully pushed Alfred out harm's way. As Arthur roughly shoved Alfred, he felt the large body of the hound slam into him and knock painfully him to the hard ground. Arthur's head smacked against the Forrest floor and instinctively he brought his arm up to guard his exposed face as the weight of the hound landed in him. The hound's jaws clamped down on Arthur's guarding arm, Arthur screamed in pain as the hound's fangs sank deep into his arm. With his free hand Arthur raised his already bloodied knife and thrust it into the hound's crazed red eye, the eye bursting with a bloody spray. The hound howled and unhinged its crushing jaw, it's ivory teeth painted with Arthur's glistening blood. Like its brother it gave a whining yelp as Alfred closed his powerful hands around its neck, it's backbone giving a loud snap as Alfred threw it backwards into a tree. The other hounds had stopped attacking one by one and were now throwing themselves at the line relentlessly. The men struggling to stay in formation, slashed and waved the torches to fend the rabid beasts off.

"Arthur!" Alfred yelled behind him not turning his back in the hounds. Behind him Arthur shakily rose and reached for his knife, only to remember he had stabbed it into the hound's eye socket. Clutching his arm Arthur watched as the ruthless hounds continued to furiously attack the company, Matthew struggled to wrestle off one of the snapping hounds with a spear. Alfred bravely stood in front of Arthur, shielding him as he knocked away the charging hounds.

There's no end to them! Arthur mentally screamed as he looked from dog to dog. They seemed to creep out of the shadows, like spirits taking physical form as they came into the radius of the torchlight. As Arthur peered closer he saw two still pinpricks of light standing a distance away from the action, seemingly observing the scene. Curiosity mixed with desperation drove Arthur to reach out with his mind, extending his mental reach towards those small lights. Nothing could of prepared Arthur for what happened next.

Arthur fell to his knees clutching his head as he felt his conciseness violently assaulted by the mind of this other. It felt like he had been hit by a colossal tsunami wave, the other's mind so completely broke through Arthur's unprepared mental barriers. The other spearheaded its way into Arthur's mind, scratching and tearing as it forcefully invaded. As Arthur squirmed in the grasp of the other, his body spasmed and hit the pine needles beneath him. His name was being called but Arthur could barely hear them. He was a fish caught on a line, the assaulting mind feeling like nails scratching against a blackboard inside his skull. As Arthur tried to force the invader out, he heard the other speak to him inside his mind.

"What are you?" The other spoke, his voice unmistakably male, seemed to bounce and echo inside Arthur's head. Arthur too distressed to form an answer continued to struggle and try to close his mind against this other. Slowly Arthur tried to wrestle control back, using one of Allistor's techniques in which you concentrate on a single entity. Arthur focused as much as he could on the image of a brick wall, solid and unchanging. It was as soon as he had put into practice his technique that he felt the other's mind slowly begin to withdraw. When Arthur was given enough release that he could think semi-clearly, he called out telepathically.

"Who are you?!" His own voice called, sounding distant and fractured. Then Arthur felt as though he sensed a vibe of surprise from the retracting mind.

"Someone like you" The voice whispered as it removed the last of its hooks from Arthur's mind and disappeared. Torn and abused Arthur's mind closed itself from reality, spiralling Arthur into unconsciousness.

* * *

Whale-Tail Island, The Resistance's Headquarters, The infirmary

Arthur stirred and slowly cracked his sleep groggy eyes open. He was laying in a crisp white hospital bed in a pinstriped white and baby blue room. There was a metal cabinet containing various medicines and pills beside a neat wooden desk. Four others beds were to the right of Arthur's and above a ceiling fan spun leisurely. As Arthur pushed himself into a more upright position, he felt a heavy weight resting on his legs. Looking closer Arthur realised that it was Alfred who was kneeling beside his bed, his arms crossed with his head relaxed on them. Arthur smirked as he noticed that Alfred's glasses were crooked at the odd angle and that he was also drooling a little from his snoring mouth.

Reaching over, Arthur gently shook his friend's shoulder to wake him. Alfred's eyes fluttered before opening and looked at Arthur without seeing. Alfred blinked and then focused on Arthur's face more closely, suddenly bolting upright with his sleepiness forgotten.

"Arthur! Thank gods you're okay!," Alfred exclaimed with his face a globe of relief and joy. Arthur returned his smile and was about to reach for him when he noticed his badged left arm. The one where the hound had bit him. Alfred's eyebrows drew together as he to looked at the wound, remembering the terror he felt when he saw the beast bearing down on Arthur. There had been a horrible moment where Alfred thought he was too late."Does it hurt?"

"No, I'm fine I think. Sorcerers heal quickly you see. What happened?," Arthur inquired, the memory of the mental battle still all too fresh in his mind "start from where you pulled the hound off me"

"Well, as you know I pulled it off you and threw it back. The hounds were circling us and kept snapping and bounding at us. It was looking bleak, the dogs just kept coming and some of us had been bitten and can't defend well. Then uh...," Alfred paused looking uncomfortable before he continued "You kinda had like fit or something. You were clutching your head and twitching in the ground…" Alfred trailed off as he looked at Arthur, who looked like he was going to be sick. Arthur meet Alfred's worried stare and cleared his throat, asking him to continue.

"It was weird, suddenly all the hounds just kinda ran back into the trees. Like someone had called them off. I turned around to help you back up but you had like passed out with your eyes open, which was pretty creepy. We all had no choice but to carry you back, we occasionally heard dog pants and howls like they were following us. But they didn't attack. We made it back and here we are now in the infirmary" Alfred concluded with a circular wave of his hand to indicate to the room they were presently in.

Arthur rubbed his forehead as he mulled over Alfred's story. He was extremely glad that everyone had got away safe with only probably minor wounds. How embarrassing of him to have what looked like a fit, the men must think him incompetent now. It was Alfred's question that shook him from his inner thoughts.

"So are you going to tell me what happened with you?" Alfred asked concerned, crossing his arms over one over the other. Arthur grimaced at the fear engrained memory and proceeded to tell Alfred what had happened to him. He told of how he was taken completely off guard and he spoke of the horrible sense of helplessness as he squirmed under the other's control. After he had finished Alfred looked down in deep thought, unusually quiet.

"Alfred?" Arthur prompted, looking worriedly at Alfred's unchanging face. This sense of stillness from Alfred was so foreign to Arthur, he'd never seen Alfred do 'stationary'.

"I won't say that I'm not absolutely terrified by this," Alfred honestly admitted giving his head a small shake after a minute "but we'll have to try and understand it another time. Ludwig wanted to see you after you woke up, c'mon" Alfred said as he extended his hand towards the Brit. Arthur couldn't help the 'we' in the sentence nor the odd feeling it gave his stomach. Smiling Arthur reached Alfred's hand and gripped it tightly, as he let his companion help him to his feet.

* * *

Sooo interesting chapter this. First, Arthur's telepathic exchange with the who I'mgoing to call the 'other' for now. Now the way this works is very similar to the concept in the book series 'The Inheritance cycle' or 'Eragon' by Christphor Paolini. Telepathy can be used when you open your mind and reach out to another mind, must likely someone you trust absolutely. By lowering your defences you leave yourself open to other wandering minds and if you cannot retreat or defend yourself quickly enough, your in trouble and like we saw with Arthur. Telepathy is also used to move objects and sense presences, for example Arthur when he was alone he would open his mind to sense nearby creatures or approaching animals.

It's a useful skill for stealth and can be very advantageous in battle. Only sorcerers and psychic sensitive people are able to open their minds and sense another telepathy user is pressing against their conciseness, normal people will not feel the telepathic's touch and cannot establish a telepathic conversation without help from a telepathic user.

An telepathic attacker could pin another user by applying pressure to their mind, causing them to be forced to retreat within themselves and immobilising them as they struggle to hold off the assault. The conciseness is extremely personal with all thoughts and emotions being completely open. In the sorcerers' community the thought of forcing your concisness into someone's mind without their consent was so vile that they associated the act with action of rape, it was simply unacceptable and considered taboo. Unfortunately some waywards found and exploited a loophole, it was only taboo if you actually forced your way into their mind, not if you pressure them until they break and submit. Helplessly submitting their knowledge, memories, emotions and ultimately themselves, placing everything that made who they were in their attackers hands.

Some heavy stuff but I wanted to convey how jarring the experience would of been for Arthur and also explain how the concept worked. Moving on, I am so excited for the next chapter! Major plot development coming up, this story is streaming ahead.

Thank for reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you are enjoying this story please spare a moment to leave a review telling me your opinions, questions and predictions. They really mean the world :) Once again thank you for reading and I'll see you in the next one!

Until next time folks!


	31. Chapter 31 - Stepping forward

Hetalia – Of Magic and Might

Chapter 31! Thank you to everyone who is following and reviewing this story, you guys are the best. I said I would take questions and thank you to Dangara2610 for sending in the first questions, I will answer what I can without giving away spoilers.

Regarding the fates of Allistor and Dylan: I couldn't say, spoilers and all ;)

Is Arthur and Francis' cafe closed?: Yes the café is closed with no one to take over, there's a little 'We're closed!' Sign in the window but it doesn't stop their customers from grumbling.

Why has Kiku left the scene?: Don't worry! It was only temporary, Kiku of course will be moving back into the scenes as plot progresses. He is a skilled fighter so look forward to that.

I love hearing you ask questions and tell your opinions, it really drives me to continue posting :) Now the first question session is done, let's move onto the chapter!

Enjoy!

* * *

Whale-Tail Island, The Resistance Headquarters, General Ludwig's Quarters

"Now that we are all here I would like to call this meeting to order. Attendees present: Ludwig Beilschmidt, Gilbert Beilschmidt, Kiku Honda, Matthew Williams, Alfred Jones. Guest Attendee: Arthur Kirkland. Scribe, Dominic Shard will be taking minutes. All be seated" Ludwig ordered to the table. Simultaneously everyone standing around the rectangular meeting table sat down and pulled up their seats. Arthur sighed at the rigid formality of this called meeting. He had hoped that when Alfred mentioned that Ludwig wanted to meet him, that they would have a private discussion where Arthur could make his request to join the cause. Now it seemed that he'd have to announce it to everyone. This was not even the worst part of the situation. Upon arriving Ludwig had insisted that Arthur take his place on the left hand side of him, a place which was usually reserved for the third in command. To rub salt in the wound directly opposite Arthur was Ludwig's brother Gilbert, who clearly hadn't forgotten the time Arthur had blasted him into a tree. Though he did seem to of made a full recovery, Arthur observantly noted.

On Arthur's right was Kiku who gave him polite yet friendly smile as Arthur sat beside him. Arthur deduced that usually it would be Kiku in his current seat from the way Kiku ever so slightly fidgeted. Beside Gilbert sat Matthew who was chatting quietly with his neighbour before Ludwig called for silence. Next to him sat Alfred with his expression was still disconcerted from Arthur's recent account of events. There was an empty chair opposite Alfred and Arthur could only assume that it was for someone he did not know. At the head of the table Ludwig cleared his throat to begin.

"Before I speak my part, I would like anyone who has matters they would like to discuss to come forward" Ludwig declared as he met each pair of eyes in turn, lingering a millisecond longer on Arthur. Arthur tightened his resolve and raised his hand, Ludwig nodded his approval and motioned for Arthur to stand.

"I would to make a request to join the fight to overthrow the tyranny that lords over these Isles" Arthur expertly recited, on Alfred's and his way here he had thought quite a bit as to how he would put forward his request. There were no sudden outbursts of surprise which Arthur took to meaning that everyone here had eventually expected this outcome. Great, could he be any more predictable?.

"Request granted. I welcome you Arthur Kirkland to our cause. I hope that your efforts will bring forward a brighter future for everyone," Ludwig stated concealing whatever triumph he felt behind a perfect poker face. Arthur nodded once and sat down back in his seat,

noticing Matthew secretively pass a small slip of paper to Alfred who read it with his eyebrows drawn together. "Do you have anything else to say?"

"All of my books including my spell books and journals as well as my clothes are still in the Capital. After this meeting is over, I'd like to summon them here using the training yard" Arthur said, trying to ignore the odd looks he got from the others. Even Ludwig looked a little baffled as he approved Arthur's second request.

"Any one else?" Ludwig asked, Kiku raised his hand for permission to speak. Ludwig nodded and Kiku rose, giving a small bow as he addressed the table.

"I apologise with bringing this personal matter into the meeting but I must report that Elizabeth Héderváry has written back on regarding your order. She says that she will be able to get Feliciano here in a days time, Sir" Kiku reported before sitting down. Ludwig sighed in relief before putting his 'back to business' look on. Arthur was near giddy from the revelation that the happy go lucky Italian he knew was dating the serious leader of a rebellion! Honestly what are the odds, Arthur thought as his attention was drawn to the quietly bickering brothers at the farther end of the table. Alfred and Matthew were engaging in a muffled argument that Arthur could only hear glimpses of.

"What did you expect?...Arthur…it's not like that…..don't kid yourself…what …happen…leave it…talk later" Were the snippets of what Arthur could hear. He was about to try to catch Alfred's eye when he heard Ludwig make an impatient sound with his throat.

"Now if some of us," Ludwig threw an scolding look directed at Alfred and Matthew "could keep their mundane conversation until after the meeting, I would like to make two announcements. Firstly I am pleased to announce that during my absence that Gilbert Beilschmidt will be dutifully standing in my stead"

Silence followed Ludwig's sudden announcement. All attendees except Ludwig and Gilbert were shocked and confused. 'In my absence'? What had that meant? They questioned. It was Alfred who voiced all their thoughts.

"Sir? Are you playing to take an unexpected vacation on us?" Alfred lightly teased as he leaned forward, resting his elbows on the polished surface. Ludwig shook his head with the corners of his mouth tugging upwards.

"No Alfred, I wasn't planning on it. Not a vacation but I will be making a trip off this island. As you know the Empire has started making it move, and I believe it's time to make ours. The day after tomorrow I will be embarking via airship to the Nordic Kingdom to converse with their King with the intent to forge an alliance" Ludwig announced with such authority that he could be mistaken to be a king himself. The table had been surprised, now they were shell shocked. Ludwig's plan… It would send the scale of the rebellion into new heights. The weight of realisation that if an alliance was formed, it would not only add to the strength of the resistance in gigantic proportions but would also be the first revolutionary step towards war.

"Of course I will not be travelling to the Nordic Kingdom alone. Everyone in this room barring Gilbert will be accompanying me along with thirty other men," Ludwig said as he began explaining the details "The journey will be roughly four days if we encounter no thunder or snow storms. We'll be travelling in two separate air ships modified with artillery ranging from long range cannons to light weight rail-guns, I expect you all to read up on how to use these before we leave. Due to the Nordic Kingdom being in the high up in the northern hemisphere, it's climate can be harsh and will be ripe with snow and blizzards especially as winter draws nearer so winter clothing such as cloaks, gloves and snow boots will be compulsory. Finally I will to see you all awake, packed and ready to board by four o'clock in the morning the day we leave. Use rest of today and tomorrow to properly prepare for the journey, you are dismissed"

"I suppose I have to get used to taking orders" Arthur thought as he followed the other's example as they rose, bowed and exited the room, Ludwig and Gilbert being the only two that did not leave the room. As Arthur exited the room and walked down the corridor with Kiku, Alfred and Matthew, Alfred immediately started talking as soon as they have out of hearing distance.

"Was not expecting a move like that so soon" Alfred admitted letting out a low toned impressive whistle, Kiku nodded in agreement with Alfred's opinion.

"That was brave of you Arthur, saying you wanted to join during a meeting" Matthew kindly said as he turned his head to Arthur, Arthur shrugging as he passed it off as no big deal.

"It wasn't ideal but hey-ho. Though now I have to hunt down a piece of chalk to draw a bloody magic circle" Arthur grumbled as he picked up his pace before stopping and realising that he had no idea where to go. Alfred smirked and playfully shoulder barged Arthur as he passed him, taking the lead and showing Arthur the way.

* * *

So now it's official, (can't back down, can't back down) Arthur is official a rebel and under Ludwig. A bit strange how most of this chapter was dialogue, but the plot is kicking off now :D we finally are on the steps to war men. Hmm, what were Alfred and Matthew passing notes about? I'll let you use your imagination. So big things are coming for our adventures, I am truly excited for this story.

Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you are enjoying this story and would like to see it continue, please take the time to leave a review telling me your opinions, questions and predictions. Once again thank you for reading!

Untill next time folks!


	32. Chapter 32 - The Bearer of Bad News

Hetalia – Of Magic and Might

Chapter 32, Thank you to my new followers who have decided to join us. I don't have much to say so let's jump right in.

Enjoy!

* * *

Whale-Tail Island, Lord Antonio's Manor, The conservatory greenhouse.

Francis Bonnefoy sat cross legged on a cushioned wicker garden chair reading his favourite novel 'Zebra Stripes and Giraffe spots: Is it really FUR you?!'. Antonio's greenhouse he was sat in was filled to the brim of lush greenery, the atmosphere was warm from the sunlight and a crisp late autumn breeze flowed from a open skylight. Next to the chair he was sat in was a glass table that had a glass of wine, Francis' journal and peacock quill and ink pot on top. Francis took in a deep breath of the slightly scented humid air and breathed out contently before hearing a faint repetitive flapping sound that seemed to grow louder by the second. Confused Francis bookmarked and set down his book on the table beside him, looking around the vast greenhouse as he did. Perhaps a robin had gotten in Francis had thought curiously, though the thought was gone as a loud owl screech shrieked and the owl itself dive bombed into view out of nowhere. Francis screamed in high pitch terror and fell off his chair as the snowy owl slowed its descent with a powerful flap of its wings and gracefully landed on the table, sending the delicate objects rested on it smashing onto the polished floor.

Francis scrambled to his feet, gasping for breath with his perfect hair sticking up at odd angles and a complete mess. The snowy owl stretched its angelic white wings before tucking them under and looking impatiently at the bewildered Francis. Francis could of swore the owl looked like it was scolding as it hopped closer to the edge of the scratched table and held out its leg, on which a folded piece of paper had been attached with a thin leather strap. Hesitantly Francis crept closer and cautiously reached out his hand and took the folded message. Tenderly he smoothed out the ceases on the letter and began to read.

 _'Dear Francis,_

 _I hope this letter finds you well, as for me…it's quite another matter. I apologise for the method that this letter had to be delivered but I couldn't find an alternative way of sending you a message that wouldn't be opened, visiting isn't an option for me anymore._ _I'm sorry Francis, I know it's not what we wanted. And I know it's not what we had planned, but well… Things changed._

 _I joined the rebellion, Francis. I'm not sorry for it, but I am sorry for what it will mean for you. We were going to go back home together and open the café, you know. Business as usual? It's just…not possible now I'm afraid. I am so sorry Francis, I know I am incredibly selfish and I have no right to be forgiven. But I can't not do anything anymore, Ludwig's forced my eyes open and now I fear that I cannot turn away._

 _Things of moving Francis, I can feel it. A storm is coming. Tomorrow Ludwig along with myself, Alfred, Kiku, Matthew and a few others will be departing off the island and heading North to the Nordic Kingdom. Ludwig wishes to propose an alliance and I have_ _had so much to prepare. Why I had to use the training yard to draw a magic circle and summon all my spell books and gear when it wasn't even a full moon. And then I managed to condense all the information so I now have one spell book that contains the contents of hundreds!. Tell you what it was bloody hard, I nearly passed out twice for gods sake. I don't think people appreciate how complicated magic can be, honestly._

 _With me being unable to return to the Capital, I'm not sure of what will become of our little café. I don't know what you'll do and I don't know what you plan to do in light of my sudden decision. I don't deserve a friend like you Francis, you were the only one I trust completely and I repay you by abandoning you. I won't ask for forgiveness that I don't deserve, but could you stay with Antonio while I'm away? I know you two were close in the past and he won't turn you away. It would just be until the alliance is formed and then you would have a safe place to stay, with me. I know it's not the Capital with its glamour and nightlife, but it'd be safe. A heaven when the war begins._

 _Ah, I'm getting further away from the reason I sent this letter. Seamus would box my ears if he saw how much parchment I've wasted rambling on about other matters. I miss them all so… and as much as it pains me to admit it, I'll miss you to while I'm away you._

 _I miss you now you git,_

 _Your Arthur_

 _P.S I suggest if you want to write back, you write while the owl is still there. He'll only leave if you attach a letter to his leg in reply, and I wouldn't keep him waiting. He likes to bite when impatient.'_

Francis slowly sank to his knees, twin tear streams slowly running down the sides of his face. It was those words that broke him. 'Your Arthur'. He had held it barely together throughout the letter; the rebellion, leaving for the North. Those two simple words, two words that were the farthest thing from the truth. Francis hiccuped and ran his hand down his face, his twin waterfalls not ceasing their slow descent. On the table the owl chirped and shook itself, drawing Francis attention back to it. The owl's wise gaze pierced Francis and Francis was stricken with the understanding that this was most definitely Arthur's owl. The wise, understanding look, the solitary beauty it possessed, and most potent in that moment. Arthur's displeasure at seeing Francis upset.

Francis rose laughing at his own self pity and caressively ran a smoothing finger down the snowy owl's soft feathered spine. The owl closed its eyes in content before affectionately but firmly nipping at Francis' finger as if to remind him to hurry up and write the bloody letter. Francis wiped away the last of his tears and bent down to pick up his fallen quill, ink and journal. After he had ripped out a piece of paper, Francis sat down and dipped it into the squid ink and positioned it above the page before starting his letter.

'Dear Arthur….'

* * *

The Capital, The Winter Palace, Natasha Arlovskaya's Chambers

"What do you think Mistress?" The unimportant servant whose name Natasha could not remember snivelled as it made a tiny adjustment to her gown. Natasha nodded once and turned so she could admire the full splendour of her reflection. In the mirror stood a tall elegant woman with platinum blonde hair sleeked back into a large bun on the crown of her head. Framing her slender figure was a silk black dress with layers of white ruffles below the waistline that kissed the floor. Her pale blushed skin and her steely blue eyes complimented the dress perfectly with cold beauty, why she looked like ice queen.

"Maybe even… His queen" Natasha blushed bringing her hand to steady her frantic beating heart as she imagined herself standing beside her brother, standing as equals, as his woman. Natasha sighed happily as her imagination painted her a new picture. A scene. Her and her sweet brother posing for a family portrait, her and Ivan's several children posing alongside with them. Her stomach round with another. Natasha felt a burning in her chest that was not just from passion, but a lack of oxygen. She had forgotten to breathe, as she often did while fantasising. Natasha took a deep breath and cleared her throat to regain herself in front of her servants. They all enjoyed to gossip purposelessly.

"Yes the dress is perfect. Please send my thanks to the dressmaker, tell them that the sister of the Emperor appreciates it" Natasha cooly said as she smoothed out a inexistent crease on the corset piece. Her servants all looked relieved and shared smiles with one another at their mistress' good mood.

"If you please mistress, what is the occasion for such a dress?" One particularly brave maid asked timidly, afraid to spoil the light atmosphere. Natasha kept her ice blue eyes on her marvellous reflection, the girl wasn't worth the effort to turn her head. Natasha watched as the corners of her full lips tug upwards with smug knowledge and confidence before answering the girl.

"Why child, I have an audience with a king"

* * *

Poor Francis, why can you never have a break? So a rather heartbreaking letter from Arthur and a small scene with Natasha. I quite like Arthur's snowy owl, which is not a real owl but is connected to Arthur as deeply as his spirit animal. He's handy for delivering messages and when he was younger, Arthur would have him steal food from his brother's plates.

Natasha is a complicated character, driven by twisted lust and a unhealthy desire to be acknowledged. Her 'love' for her brother began with admiration for his strength and brutality. She saw her brother as power personified, saw his desire for it and so in turn, pushed herself to become strong for him. She longs to stand equally with him, and live in a world that was theirs to own and conquer.

Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you are liking this story and wish to see it continue, then please leave a review telling me your opinions, questions and predictions. You guys are what keeps this story running, you really are amazing. Once again thank you for reading!

Until next time folks!


	33. Chapter 33 - The Mermaids

Hetalia – Of Magic and Might

Chapter 33! So fanfiction seems to be very some problems with uploading chapters, so I hope that this chapter doesn't have any problem either.

Questions: tokyoghoul234 asked, 'Who attacked Arthur's mind?'

Unfortunately that leads to spoilers, sorry. I'm glad your enjoying the story though!

Anyway here is the next chapter for you, it's quite an intense one ;)

Enjoy!

* * *

Whale-Tail Island, The Resistance's Base, The Training Yard.

Alfred Jones watched Arthur in the training yard being excessively drilled by Gilbert. Arthur was practicing his sit-ups as Gilbert rested on his foot on his back and shouted encouragement, or was it abuse? Alfred couldn't tell. Alfred smiled his signature goofy grin as he watched Gilbert attempt to force Arthur into submission, however it seemed whatever Gilbert threw at Arthur, he could easily keep up with the vigorous exercise. Over by Gilbert and Arthur, Kiku and Matthew were practice sparring with each other, Matthew wearing Alfred's metal protective gloves that could deflect blade, bullets and hurt like hell on the receiving end. Kiku wielded his small subtle ninja knife, or at least Alfred liked to think it was a ninja knife. Matthew's blow were strong but easy to read while Kiku's movements were smooth and quick. Despite Matthew's strength, it was Kiku's skill and precision that gave him the edge in combat.

Formerly Alfred and Arthur had sat side by side watching the match, with Arthur leafing through his spell book before Gilbert had called him out. Alfred turned his attention to the spell book that sat open on the picnic mat they had sat on. The book was fairly large but small enough and thin enough for Arthur to put in into a harness and wear it around his hip. It's cover was made of a thick dark brown leather with metal half covers covering the corners. Alfred remembered watching Arthur creating the spell book, he had wielded a pen knife with infinite care as he scratched magic runes into the leather. Each rune giving a flash of blue when he had finished it and moved onto the next. Arthur had said the engraving of the runes prevented the book from being burnt, torn or water damaged, as well making it summonable and impossible for the book to be opened by anyone except himself. Though the rules didn't seem to apply if Arthur left the book open. Alfred chuckled to himself mischievously as he picked up Arthur's book and looked down at what Arthur was reading about.

' _Mermaids_

 _Introduction - Mermaids are not the pleasant fairytales they are fabled to be. They are dark creatures, touch with all things mysterious. The mermaids are known to live in large bodies of water and use the thick fog of the night sky to swim from Island to island. It is during these immigrations that mermaids are prone to entrance and lure men off their ships and drown them. Their diets usually consist of large quantities of algae, kelp, various types of fish and sometimes nocturnal birds._

 _Appearances- Mer-folk have flexible streamline fish tails that are extremely powerful and able to swim at least triple the speed a average human can. They have slit gills on both sides of their neck that close when out of water and slightly pointed ears and teeth, these_ _are general characteristics of the mer-folk. It has been reported that a mermaid may not look the same to two different people, and this is due to difference in the own people's idea of beauty. Each mermaid will look slightly different to each person to better appeal to them, this in the past has led to large scale confusion and false documenting on the topic._

 _History and Politics - The mer-folk population structures itself into tribes with there being no one ruling party, rather multiple of coexisting tribes. Despite this system the mer-folk_ _appear to have a natural ranking order based on the purity of their blood. Interbreeding with humans occurred rarely but when it did, it was extremely frowned upon. Notably the mer-folk have shown preference to specific humans, speculated those stemming from the First bloodline._

 _Attacks - If you are ever unfortunate enough to encounter a mermaid or merman without summoning it intentionally, then you must assume it is an attack and there are only a few courses of action open to you. First you must observe and understand its motives before you decide how to move._

 _If it is clear that the mermaid/man has violent intentions then it is wise to procure a source of bright light, namely by lighting a torch or casting an illuminating spell. The light is harsh against their night vision and is very distracting, giving you the opportunity to regroup and prepare a counterattack._

 _If it seems as though the mer-folk wishes to speak to you, (Arthur, Seamus, Dylan, this directly applies to you. You know our blood makes supernatural creatures too curious about us) **DO NOT LET YOUR GUARD DOWN.** They are trying to trick and deceive you into thinking that they mean no harm. Under any circumstances you must not allow them to isolate you from your group, this is the most certain way for you to be taken._

 _Summoning – Mermaids are highly intelligent creatures and have the uncanny ability to_ _know pieces of key information. Mermaids can be very crypt and sometimes intentionally vague, it can be hard to know what is the truth and what is not. Summoning a mermaid is more complicated then performing a ritual. The deciding factor is whether the mermaids deem you interesting enough to appear before and speak to you. The actual summoning ritual requires a song which can be lyrical or instrumental, performed at the witching hour before a large body of water. When summoning it is always safer to be accompanied by someone but to have them a distance away so the mermaids are not aggravated by that person's presence._

 _When summoning is complete and the mermaids swim over to you, be sure to allow the_ _mermaids to speak first as to not offend them. After you are certain that they did not intend to immediately drown you, you are then safe to ask your questions. Questions are best kept to the point and phased in a way that doesn't leave room for misinterpretation. (It's more then likely that you will get little answers or have more questions then when you started, mermaids can be informing but confusing at the same time. You have to take what you can get)._

 _Fair warning, mermaids can be very distracting and enjoy to use excessive amounts of flattery. Beware of their magic which can cloud the mind and dull its alertness. The worse_ _aspect of the mermaid's magic is that you won't be able to feel its presence at all, this danger can only be avoided if you are accompanied by someone to keep you clear minded against the mermaids' charms._

 _There is no true determined time limit to how long your meeting will last, my advice would be to trust your instincts. If you feel that all your questions have been answered(ish) and yet the mermaids continue to converse with you, fear for their other motives. The longer you speak with the mermaids, the more at risk you put yourself._

 _Due to long term disconnection from the species, little is known how the mer-folk have evolved over the years. This entry has been written by Allistor Kirkland.'_

Alfred finished reading the passage with multiple questions pressing his spinning mind. Why on earth was Arthur reading about Mermaids? He'd read that Mermaids knew a lot and could answer your questions, but then what questions did Arthur desperately want answering? From reading about them Alfred's opinion was that mermaids seemed to be not worth the risk, actually they sounded extremely dangerous. What intrigued Alfred was that the passage was written by Allistor Kirkland, presumably Arthur's brother. Alfred wondered what Arthur's three brothers were like, he had read Allistor's personal note and it had include two new names; Seamus and Dylan whom he took to also be Arthur's brothers. Alfred set the book down and looked over to Arthur worriedly, did Arthur want to summon Mermaids? And if he did, had he just ignored Allistor's note about their families blood being tempting? Alfred's mind continued to whir as he heard approaching footsteps, looking up he saw Arthur walking towards him. Arthur was breathing heavily and his golden hair was matted to his forehead, his spring green eyes looked suspicious as he saw his book open in Alfred's lap. Alfred coughed awkwardly and closed the book before handing it back sheepishly to its rightful owner.

"I left my book open?," Arthur asked looking confused as though he thought he could never be so careless. Alfred nodded and abruptly stood up and grabbed Arthur's hand, leading him away from the yard and behind a tree away from view. "Wha-what? Why are you leading me here?" Arthur stammered as Alfred spun on him, his eyes confused and desperate.

"Why are you reading on Mermaids dude? I mean, I didn't read all of it in detail but they seem pretty dangerous"Alfred crossed his arms as he voiced his concerns. Arthur shrugged his shoulders in defiance.

"Listen I was just doing some light reading on summoning! Where's nothing wrong with that" Arthur defended feigning innocence.

"Now why specially read on summoning eh?" Alfred smirked catching his friend in the act, Arthur all too late realised his mistake and cursed viciously at himself for his carelessness.

"Alright you twat, you got me. I need to summon some mermaids and ask them some questions, mainly about my brother" Arthur answered rubbing the back of his neck, aware of Alfred stupefied face at his decision.

"Look man, I know you used to deal with this stuff all the time. But if you're really going to do it, then let me tag along. I read your brother's passage and even he said that it was stupid to do it alone. Say why do you want to ask about your brother?" Alfred inquired cocking his head to one side, Arthur's family history seemed to be dripping in mystery today.

"It's strange but recently I've had dreams about someone with red hair, lingering just beyond reach. I know that my brothers are gone but I can't help but feel somethings off" Arthur spoke, his voice breaking on the word 'gone'. Alfred huffed and gave Arthur a queer look telling him that he was being crazy, and yet he would still follow him.

"Okay, fine. Let's summon some mermaids dude. There's lake that should be big enough and the sun has just set, we just need to sneak out before midnight" Alfred planned with a smile playing on his face, he wasn't going to deny that he wanted to see a mermaid. It would be his first time seeing anything supernatural, unless he counted Arthur. Arthur tutted at Alfred over enthusiasm and begin walking back to the manor, Alfred walking beside him. Their hands unknowingly centromeres apart.

* * *

Whale-Tail Island, A semi large lake behind the Resistance's base, Lake Noir.

"This isn't right. I mean mermaids? Please don't tell me that doesn't sound weird" Matthew feebly argued as he was dragged behind his brother, coming to a stop roughly seven metres away from the lake. Arthur was already at the lake bank and looked back worriedly at the two brothers. He hadn't wanted Matthew to come because the mermaids weren't likely to appear if there were more people present then they were comfortable with, but Alfred had insisted that it would be safer if they had one extra person. Matthew was confused at the request but came along anyway, he had been too polite to refuse his brother.

"Alright, I'm going to begin! Please don't come any closer or make any noise. Mermaids hate large numbers of humans. Matthew if you could go further back, it'd be great" Arthur called over to Matthew and Alfred, both of them held pistols ready. Arthur knelt and got a quick glance at the moon to double check it was twilight. With the moon position confirmed and the water perfectly still reflecting the night sky, Arthur began to sing one of his favourite sea shanties in a haunting voice.

"Come all you pretty fair maidens, whoever you may be

Who love a jolly sailor bold that ploughs the raging sea,

While up aloft, in storm or gale, from me his absence morn,

And firmly pray, arrive the day, he home will safe return.

My name is Maria, a merchant's daughter fair,

And I have left my parents and three thousand pounds a year,

My heart has been pierced by Cupid, I disdain all glittering gold,

There is nothing can console me but my jolly sailor bold"

Arthur finished his song and breathed in with anticipation as he saw the surface ripple with movement. Well at least it worked, Arthur thought to himself. His main concern had been that Matthew and Alfred would put them off, which wasn't the case as he saw the rippling smoothly approach him. Arthur tightened his resolve as three heads broke the surface of the disturbed water, two females and one male. Both of the females had long blonde hair except the left one had sky blue eyes with more sandy blonde hair, while the other one had lavender eyes and fairer blonder waves. The male was handsome with tanned skin and longish chocolate hair with an odd cow lick not unlike Alfred's. His dark red eyes held a certain off putting glint, the kind of glint a collector viewing a piece of art would have. The mermaids seamlessly swum closer until they were right up against the bank, their eyes seemingly hungry as they never looked away from Arthur. Arthur was about to speak when his brother's warning rang clear in his ears, 'allow them to speak first'. After a few more seconds of the mermaids observing Arthur, the blue eyed female spoke.

"You have a lovely singing voice, Arthur' The mermaid complimented widening her doe like eyes at Arthur and giving an adorable giggle. Arthur blushed and told himself not to freak out about the fact they knew his name. They were mermaids, and mermaids knew lots of things they shouldn't.

"Yes, beautiful voice, looks and he's special. The whole package" The lavender eyed female purred reaching forward as though to caress Arthur's cheek, Arthur cautiously leaned out of her reach and cleared his throat of the lump that had formed.

"It's been too long since we're made contract with land dwellers. The world has changed so much, there is so little magic. And that just makes what magic were is left, all the more valuable" The merman mused and unbeknownst to Arthur, had began using his magic to influence Arthur's emotions. His touch so gentle that Arthur didn't suspect anything.

"Thank you for meeting me, I wasn't sure if you would come" Arthur replied as calmly as he could, the mermaid's spell beginning to daze his mind. He was feeling more and more relaxed and disoriented.

"How could we deny you? Especially when the blood is so strong" The male spoke again, his voice sounding youthful and tinted with flattery. The two mermaids on either side of him murmured in agreement and the sky eyed female briefly peaked around Arthur and spied Alfred tensely standing guard in the trees. She hissed too quietly for Arthur to hear before putting her sweetest smile for him.

"Oh! You brought some stupid human with you. I wondered what that smell was, Arthur won't you tell them to leave? It would be so much more pleasant if it were just you" She pleaded sounding exactly like a darling princess would, her ringing bell voice made Arthur almost in give to her demands. Almost.

"My friend will stay. I asked you here because I have some questions I would like the answers to" Arthur sternly but formally put. She sighed and looked to the male as he spoke.

"They never want to just talk do they?" His voice coated in sarcasm though Arthur took it to be an invitation and leaned forward slightly. The mermaids eagerly mirrored his movements, ever narrowing the gap between them.

"Is my brother alive?" Arthur asked, embarrassingly aware of the pleading tone in his voice. The mermaids glanced at one another before looking back with what seemed like a sceptical look.

"Which one? They all answered simultaneously before watching as Arthur went into shock for a moment. Arthur opened and closed his mouth with no words, 'which one?'. Arthur placed his hand on the bank and leaned even closer. Behind him Alfred had began to creep forward, he felt paranoid that Arthur was leaning too far over the water. The mermaid's attention was devoted on Arthur as he rushed for a follow up question.

"Which one?! They're alive? Tell me where they are!" Arthur cried with a bleeding heart, hope had began to blossom within his chest. The mermaids made playful musing sounds and the lavender eyed one subtly placed her hand over Arthur's. She webbed fingers enclosed it while her enchanting eyes held Arthur's attention.

"It's not as simple as that sweet Arthur. One is hidden from our sight and the other is not truly living" Her velvet voice soothed as she sounded as though she genuinely cared for the missing brethren. Arthur bent his head and let out a heartbroken sob, his emerald eyes misted as the mermaids made cooing and sympathetic sounds. The merman pushed himself onto the bank and was now extremely close to Arthur, tenderly he reached forward and lifted Arthur's head by his chin and used his thumb to wipe away the building tears. Alfred moved to intervene only to find that he was frozen on the spot, the female mermaids staring intensely at him and were chanting quietly. Alfred opened his mouth of warn Arthur except he was mute, the spell the mermaids were using had him completely immobile.

The male mermaid smirked cunningly at the stuck human before returning back to his Arthur. His too-precious-for-this-world Arthur. Making shushing noises he pulled Arthur to him, his wet naked chest against Arthur's frantically beating one. The merman ran his hand through the golden globe of hair as he increased the pressure of his magic that would Arthur more suggestible.

"It's okay Arthur, don't fret. It's okay," he whispered in Arthur's ear, his eyes devilishly watched the furious squirming human try to break his sister's spell. "You don't need those lying humans. You could be so loved with us. We love you so much Arthur, come with us. Forget them, forget them all. Come with us and you will never, ever have to feel pain again" Arthur paused, his mind dulled and confused from the merman's magic. The merman pulled away so their faces were so close that their breaths mingled and their lips were inches apart. Arthur felt feverish as he swayed, the merman smiled as he manipulated his precious one's mind. The merman reached his hand behind Arthur's head, drawing his head closer and was about to make Arthur his when a bullet passed through his arm.

The merman yelled in pain and scrambled backwards, knocking Arthur back and ending his hypnotic spell. Arthur fell back and smacked his head in the muddy ground, his head clearer now that the mermaid wasn't playing with it. He spun behind and saw Matthew holding a smoking pistol now aimed at the female mermaids. Alfred dropped to one knee and unsheathed his own pistol before proceeding to fire it at the merman who had his arm reached out to grab Arthur in a last ditch attempt to take him. The merman hissed and dived back into the water to avoid Alfred's following shots. Alfred ran over to stand in front of Arthur as he slowly regained his senses, Matthew appeared at his side with his aim steady. The three mermaids swam away a distance from the bank before resurfacing sinisterly, their eyes narrowed with poisonous glares.

"We can't both have him child," the merman's voice echoed eerily from across the lake. "I will take that is mine, this is far from over". Alfred didn't respond and simply raised his pistol in challenge, to which the merman smirked knowingly and dived back into the mirky water. Matthew and Alfred waited a minute to see if the mermaids would return before lowering their guard and turning around to see Arthur struggling to rise. Alfred sheathed his pistol and extended his strong hand to Arthur, who blindly grasped it and used Alfred as leverage to pull himself upright.

"Thank you," Arthur spoke through a rough throat, coughing his embarrassment. Alfred let go of Arthur's hand and gave him an annoyed 'I told you so' look.

"It's a good thing that they didn't notice Matt or you would have been screwed" Alfred stated to which Arthur nodded his thanks to Matthew. Matthew returned the nod and gave him a reassuring smile to say that he had Arthur's back.

"Okay okay, you were right. I can't of handled it alone. I don't know how early on they must have been whispering spells and I didn't get to ask all my questions, but Alfred…," Arthur then smiled with such hope and such joy, that Alfred temporary forgot his anger at Arthur's recklessness.

"My brothers are alive" Arthur breathed before he burst out laughing, running over to Matthew and Alfred and engulfing them in his tight embrace together. Matthew started chuckling and returned Arthur's rejoicing hug with equal strength.

Alfred wrapped his arms around Arthur wanting to share his joy, and yet feeling a sense of horrible foreboding from the whole event. That merman had nearly taken Arthur while Alfred could only helplessly watch. Watch as that predator disgustingly coiled itself around Arthur, like a snake around a lamb. 'We can't both have him child, I will take what is mine. This is far from over'. Alfred tightened his grip on Arthur as a wave of intense protectiveness came over him. He wasn't going to let it happen, he wasn't going to let anyone harm Arthur. Not without a fight.

* * *

So this was an action packed chapter. Firstly we get a look into Arthur's spell book, which I quite enjoy writing. I imagine myself to be like Dipper or The Author of the journals from Gravity Falls :3

So Allistor's passage in Arthur's book. The passage was originally written in Allistor's journal, however the information was transferred when Arthur combined all his books into one singular one. Allistor was the most talented brother in terms of skill and knowledge, he went on many trips and categorised many supernatural creatures and species. When he would return he would then teach Seamus, Dylan and Arthur what he had learnt and encourage them to go on their own adventures to learn for themselves. Due to his reputation in the community, Allistor was often targeted by jealous mages looking to steal his secrets. Allistor was so what of a badass so he could handle whatever came at him, and it was only when his brother's were kidnapped and used for ransom would he rain hell upon his enemies. So it's not surprising that he didn't die when Arthur escaped. I won't say too much on the other brother, Dylan *wink wink*

Just to clarify, 'My Jolly Sailor Bold' was an English Sea shantie (a song the crew would sing as they sailed) and does not singularly belong to 'Pirates of the Caribbean'.

Now the mermaids themselves. The sky eyed female obivously shares her appreance with Alfred and the lavender eyed eye, hmmm... She looks similar to Francis. I know, I know, 'But Arthur doesn't love Francis!' Well this is complicated. Arthur deeply cares for Francis while he doesn't consciously feel any romantic feelings for him, there's something there. It's not hard for there not to be, Arthur and Francis have lived together and gotten through tough times together. Francis was the first person Arthur trusted with his secret after the loss of his brother's, marking a milestone. Francis is important to Arthur.

The male mermaid, well did someone say 2p Alfred? That's right son! I'm not going to go overboard inserting 2p characters in this story, at most there'll be three or four. I'm not a massive lover of them, but I feel 2p Alfred fits nicely into his role. The reason mermaids are so obsessed with Arthur, is because he stems from the First Blood line. The mermaids population is falling as there is nearly no magic left in the world, and so to compensate to their dwindling numbers the mermaids look to humans to repopulate. The reason the humans from the First Blood line are so valuable is because their blood possesses special properties such as accelerated healing and specially potent magic. If a mermaid bred with a human with the First Blood, then their off spring would be powerful and have abilities a regular mermaid would not. The human would be used repetively as a breeder to increase the mermaid population, which is pretty grim for the human.

Bringing it back to 2p Alfred, whom I still have no name for, he feels like he has been directly challenged by Alfred for Arthur. Which means for poor Arthur, 2p Alfred isn't going to leave him alone until he has won. God possessive, disturbing lust really is the best isn't it?

 **Wow this authors note has been long enough so I'll cut it here. I am so excited for upcoming chapters and the end of this story. Don't worry that doesn't mean I am ending this whole story, it means I'm planning on splitting the story into parts. It'll make it more manageable and means that this story won't be like over 100 chapters, so this will be happening. The next continuation of this story will be 'Hetalia - The Cold of War' and I hope you all jump over with me when I post the sequel :)**

Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you are enjoying this story, then please leave a review telling me your opinions, questions and predictions. Once again thank you for reading.

Until next time folks!


	34. Chapter 34 - Only the Beginning

Hetalia – Of Magic and Might

Chapter 34! **Important Announcemnt Time. This will be the last chapter of this fanfiction. This does not mean that I am dropping this story I've created. It means that it's part one of the series! Woo! An actual series, with arcs and ways to continue after the over arcing plot! I would be so grateful if once you have finished this chapter, you put me on your Author Alert subscription. This way once I post the continuation, you'll among the first to know :)** I'll leave the ending, but not the last, chapter here

Enjoy!

* * *

Whale-Tail Island, The Resistance's Base, The Underground Hangar of Aircrafts

After grabbing his pre-packed gear (consisting of his winter clothes, his water skin, and his polished elder wood bow and quiver) Arthur Kirkland, with his spell book strapped to his hip and his favourite dark green cloak around his shoulders, had followed Alfred to the underground hangar. Arthur hadn't known what he had been expecting from the hangar to be honest. To him, he had thought that the company would travel to the air ship crossing and board there. He had been so wrong. He and Alfred had gotten into a rusty elevator and transcended into the bowls of the earth, the ride cramped and uncomfortable as Alfred's pack was ridiculously large. In Arthur's opinion he looked rather like a turtle carrying its home everywhere it went. After they had reached the bottom, Arthur had squeezed past Alfred to get out and gasped in awe at his surroundings.

The Underground Hangar was vast and cavernous. It was alive with activity and its air was filled with the sounds of loud chatter from the men and groaning metal. On the far wall to Arthur were deflated airship balloons and beside them was a kind of vault structure that contained armoured hulls that would be attached to its matching ballon and inflated to complete the ship. There was a gaping natural hole in the rocky surface that was covered by a thick rising metal cover. At the centre suspended by wood structures were two large warships . Their rudy red reinforced Zeppelin shaped balloons were already fully inflated. Men scampered across the metal and wood decks, tightening ropes and dragging supplies below into the brig. Fellow rebels with large rucksacks and carrying handfuls of crated weapons slowly boarded onto the levitated ships, the ship's promised rail guns and heavy artillery cannons stood loaded and buffered.

Below beside the boarding station, Gilbert tensely stood with a clipboard and took down names of boarding rebels before pointing at which ship they should board. Arthur and Alfred began pushing their way through the crowd towards Gilbert, Alfred gripping Arthur's cloak so he wouldn't lose him in the swaying masses. Huffing the duo finally broke free and ran over to the impatient soon-to-be-leader.

"Names?" Gilbert asked mischievously as he feigned arrogance , his winking red eyes pretended to look down and scan the names of lists.

"Shut up Gil, you know who we are" Alfred snapped over the bustling crowd, already irritated at having to rise so early in the morning. Alfred required at least nine hours of sleep to function properly.

"Nope, can't say I do. Names?" Gilbert teased as he continued his little game, standing taking names was terribly boring and he wanted a little fun before his brother turned up.

"Arthur Kirkland and Alfred Jones, shall we board before Ludwig gets here? It won't just be us who gets punished if we aren't on that ship before he is" Arthur smoothly persuaded as he played his best card, smiling with satisfaction at Gilbert's grumbling face as he reluctantly ticked off their names.

"When you get on board you'll have roles to carry out as part of the crew. Jones you're on guns, hope you read the manual. Kirkland, Honda told Ludwig about how you can handle the helm. So you're pilot. You'll have Shard as your copilot, he's at the helm now. You two will alternate to give the other a break" Gilbert instructed pointing to Alfred and Arthur respectively, their eyebrows raised.

"Woah That's a lot of trust to put in a newbie," Alfred whistled through his teeth as he fiddled with his ridiculously large pack "No offence dude".

"Yeah, it's a gesture of trust. He wants you to know he trusts you so you should trust him. Part of his plan or whatever. Now get up there!" Gilbert said as he proceeded to push Arthur to climb the wooden board onto the ship. Alfred was about to join him when he was stopped by the strong grip on his arm.

"I see how you look at him. I- just watch your backs okay?. It's weird but people say if you love something you have to let it go…," Gilbert paused and he and Alfred looked towards the elevators where Ludwig and Feliciano exited. Alfred stole a glance at Gilbert and saw an expression of deep longing and heartbreak on his pale face as he watched his brother and his lover. No way, Alfred thought in shock as Gilbert turned back to him. "Don't let go Alfred. Don't let go until there isn't even a ember of a chance. It will always be your biggest regret" Gilbert finished with his voice cracking on his last three words, true pain and sorrow resonating in his advice.

"I won't. I don't give up easily. I wish you luck, you'll be a great leader. So long Gilbert, old friend" Alfred smiled as he extended his hand in mutual platonic affection, his respect for Gilbert grew as he returned the handshake with equal firmness. In that moment the two men were singularly bound by understanding for each other, it was a pure undefinable moment of clarity that could and would never be achieved again. The men unclasped each other's hands and Alfred gave Gilbert a salute as he climbed the board over to where Arthur was leaning against the raised ledge bordering the deck.

Arthur watched as Ludwig and Feliciano walked hand in hand towards the ship he stood on. Ludwig was wearing a thick padded navy vest with black fur lining and had heavy dark brown combat boots, and despite his battle hard gear his hand softly held Feliciano's. Arthur heard Alfred settle beside him and together they watched as their leader spoke quietly with his brother, the pair hugged and when they pulled away both pairs of eyes were clouded with emotion.

Finally Ludwig turned back to Feliciano and seemed a loss for words as he simply looked at his other half, like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time. Feliciano understood ,went to him and with feather soft tenderness placed his lips upon Ludwig's. The kiss delicate and lingering, not so much passion but trusting with a sense of completeness. Two halves of a better whole. The crowd let up cheers and multiple wolf whistles when Ludwig reluctantly pulled away and placed a quick kiss on Feliciano's forehead before jogging over and boarding the ship. As soon as he stepped onto the deck, the engine began to whir and the ship rose up, it's twin likewise. The men who weren't manning the controls waved wildly to their brethren as the ship glided forward towards the now opened cavern entrance.

The howling wind whipped into the hangar and sent loose clothing snapping back and forth with its bellowing gusts. Arthur pulled his cloak tighter as he watched the hangar move further away from him, the ship now outside of the cavern and Arthur could see the rocky side of the floating island. The twin ship followed swiftly behind them and back in the hangar, the metal protection cover was being lowered as its ships left the dock. The cold starry night wind made Arthur's eyes water, the airship began to ascend and soon Arthur could see most of Whale-Tail Island. He looked for the brightest light on the island, for Lord Antonio's manor where Francis resided with Arthur's letter. Alone.

"Forgive me Francis" Arthur whispered, his grieved words stolen away by the harsh wind. He felt a hand gently touch his shoulder and felt himself being pulled into an endearing embrace by Alfred. Alfred rested his head on top of Arthur's, no words spoken. "Thank you" Arthur whispered as he relaxed into the warmth, waiting a second longer before he pulled away and dried his eyes with the edge of his sleeve. Alfred grinned and pretended to slowly punch Arthur's chin, Arthur rolled his face with the punch and laughed as he leaned back against the ledge with a thoughtful expression.

Small white flakes fell from the grey clouds above, snowflakes dancing as they fell down to earth. Arthur and Alfred stood side by side and looked out to the world.

"It's snowing" Alfred stated feeling ,despite its frozen beauty, grim for reasons he did not understand. With everything that had happened in the last month, the two men reflected in the events that led them to the situation they were in now. The snow seemed ominous, like a ill omen of events to come. It was the snow that signified the end of autumn, autumn and everything that happened during it was over. Autumn had arrived at its conclusion and Winter had taken its place. The merciless season that shrouded the land in pitch darkness and snuffed out life's brief candle. Survival of the fittest. Beside Alfred Arthur breathed out, his breath came out in a short puff of cloud as he spoke.

"Winter has come"

* * *

End of Part 1.

Our heroes have set off on their journey that will decide the fate of the kingdom. This is only the beginning.

This chapter is really set up for the next part while establishing some character relationships and development, and looking back on how far they were come.

Just some quick little notes regarding our characters interactions. Firstly I love the conversation Gilbert and Alfred have about love. We find out that Alfred definitely has romantic feelings for Arthur and we also learn that there was a time when Gilbert loved Feliciano. Aw I loved it when I wrote about these two bonding over their unrequited love. Alfred with hope and Gilbert full of regret and heart ache. It's an odd moment of clarity and understanding between these two. Gilbert doesn't want Alfred to suffer the same fate , so he gives him the best advice he could. Stay strong Gilbert, the rebellion is resting on your shoulders as well.

 **Thank you so much for picking up this story. I cannot describe how amazing it has been that so many people have read and reviewed this story. Without all of you reviewing, I would of never kept updating and continuing to create this content for you. This story is only the beginning for our heroes. I have so many ideas too explore and I can't wait to start the second part of this series.**

 **The sequel is called 'Hetalia - The Cold of War' and while I'll post it soon, I'd advise adding me onto your Author Alerts so you'll know immediately when it is up. Once again thank you to everyone who has posted and motivated me to write these chapters. I can't wait to post my next story and for you to all read it.**

 **I'll see you in the next one folks!**


End file.
